


High

by oppositeofstomach



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/M, Period-Typical Racism, Prostitution, She's a grey character, Suicide, Tragic events, going off course from the canon, set around seasons 1 and 2, slight dom/sub undertones, tends to be manipulative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 85,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppositeofstomach/pseuds/oppositeofstomach
Summary: Willow attempts to make it in this bitch of a world with proper skin care and a wealthy man's wallet.
Relationships: Grace Burgess/Tommy Shelby, Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 370
Kudos: 442





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't planning to come back so soon, but quarantine got me itching

The rush of euphoria from the opium spread through Willow's mind, exuding a high like no other. Time moved slowly as she sank down onto Billy Kimber’s dick. His hands came to hold her back, burying his face between her plump breasts. She rolled her hips, slowly moving up and down with a smooth rhythm. He moaned into her chest, kissing and lightly biting it.

Her fingers combed through his hair as she tilted his head up to kiss him. “Lie back.” She murmured against his lips. He obliges, watching her intently as he lied down on the bed. Willow smiled lazily as she began to ride him with eagerness. Kimber gripped her thighs tightly, stroking her ego. Combined with that and the opium, it wasn’t hard for her to reach completion with Kimber following shortly after.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” He sighed.

Willow allowed time for him to bask in the afterglow before standing up, walking to the dresser and picking up her payment. Kimber exhaled in satisfaction and watched her move about the room as she counted the money. She exuded confidence even while stark naked and the sun coming in from the window. She stopped counting her money, turning her attention to the man.

“I’m happy to be of service.” She replied with a smile. Kimber watched her for a moment before shifting to sit on the side of the bed. He watched her with a deep desire in his eyes.

“I’d like to see you again.”

“Unfortunately, Mr. Kimber, I’m pretty booked for the month.” She moved to redress. He looked at the ground, slightly disappointed. He shook his head and turned to her with a smile.,

“That’s fine.” She looked over at his puffed-out chest and swelled head. “I’ll buy you out from all of your mediocre appointments. Three times the rate.” Willow moved slowly to stand in front of him. He leaned forward, taking her hand. “I wanna take you to a horse race.”

She raised an eyebrow with a head tilt, thinking for a moment. “…I don’t have anything to wear.”

“I’ll buy you whatever you want to wear!” He replied eagerly. Willow makes a playful pout.

“Well,” She started, climbing onto his lap, “I suppose I can make an exception.” Her hand drifted along his thigh before resting on his dick, palming it gently. “You’re lucky I like this so much.”

Kimber had a car drop her off in the city. She made sure he dropped her off where he wouldn’t be able to see where she lived. The place she called home was a small flat in Birmingham. She swung the door open with a flourish. Her friend, Natasha, didn’t look up as she was doing her usual accounting of their funds.

“Add this,” Willow said in passing, dropping the money on the table as she headed to the bath. Natasha picked up the money, pleasantly surprised at its hefty weight.

“You never make this much money from one client.” She spoke up when Willow stepped out of the shower. Willow looked at her with a grin as she dried her head with a towel. Natasha pulled out her book that contained all of Willow’s clients, both past and current. “Let me take a guess. That William Kimber turned out to be a better of a catch than you thought?” Willow came out in a more comfortable dress.

“I managed to bag a rich one.” She wiggled her eyebrows playfully. “Head of the Birmingham boys.” Natasha's smile dropped.

“So, a gangster.”

“A businessman.”

“Willow.” She snapped.

“Hey, this is good money.” Willow insisted. She gestured to the money as she fell onto the couch. “Use it for rent. It’ll cover it, and you can use your paycheck for groceries and new clothes for Nathan.”

As if on cue, Nathan came running into the house with the widest grin on his face. He slammed a couple of bills on the table.

“Nathan.” Natasha chided. He looked at her with an apologetic look.

“Sorry, Mom, but look! I got a large tip today!” Willow moved from the couch, grabbing her own earnings to wave in front of the boy.

“So did I.”

Nathan groaned aloud, tilting his head back. “Shit.”

“Nathan,” Natasha spoke up again.

“Sorry.” He sticks his tongue out at Willow. “I’ll do better next time! It won’t be long till I’m the one taking care of you guys when I get older.” Willow laughed out loud in response.

“I’m not against being taken care of.” She rustled the boy's head before patting him on the cheek. “However, right now, your job is to be a good student. I keep telling you that there’s no need to work. Your mom and I got that covered.”

“Exactly,” Natasha agreed, “And you should be going to work on your schoolwork. I won’t have you slacking.”

“You both worry too much.”

“I don’t think I worry enough.” She rebutted. “We appreciate your effort today. Now, go do your work.” The two watched Nathan scamper off. Willow stretched her arms before pushing herself up to her feet.

“The same goes for me. Time to get back to work.”

“Willow, you be careful out there,” Natasha warned. Willow walked around the table and kissed her temple.

“You’re worried over nothing.”

Later that week, Willow received a package from Kimber that had a dress wrapped neatly for her. She looked at it in disdain, annoyed at the fact that the man didn’t even bother to respect her privacy and figured out where she lived. As she tried on the dress, she wondered how much the man lacked common courtesy. She twirled in the light peach dress then shrugged, noting how it complimented her skin and figure. At least it was cute.

The following week, the two left from Kimber house to the horse races. Kimber opened the car door for her. She took his hand and stepped out of the carriage, holding her hat at the slight breeze. Willow wasn’t lying when she said she had never been to a horse race. She quietly chided herself on waiting so long due to the fact that she saw so many potential clients.

“What a gold mine.” She muttered to herself as she saw the rich men talk amongst themselves. To her delight, Kimber busied himself with other people, allowing for her to mingle. The men also looked at her interested, and she returned the favor as she slipped her business cards into their pockets with practiced ease. If there was any easy skill to obtain, it was playing horny men like fiddles. She was something exotic to them with her firm, bronze skin and long, delicate fingers that beckoned them closer to her along with her suggestive looks. Willow prided herself on maintaining her body. After all, it was her biggest advertisement.

She had to hide her annoyance when she felt Kimber slide his hand around her lower back to rest on her hip, pulling her closer to him.

“The races are about to begin. Let’s watch.” He brought her to sit next to him in the best viewing spot. She looks at the race, watching with vague interest. She would rather be widening her client pool. Willow reminds herself of business, moving her hand to rest easily on Kimber’s inner thigh. She doesn’t shy from public displays of affection, resting her head on his shoulder while drawing circles on his thigh with her finger. She saw Kimber visibly swallow and smiled.

The race finishes, and it’s obviously not the way Kimber wanted with his agitated expressions overtaking his face. Willow looked at the track before pulling the man from his thoughts.

“We should go somewhere.” She whispered into his ear before kissing it. She leads the man to a private area, sitting up on a side table. He got her full attention when she hiked up her dress, exposing the fact that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. He swallowed hard, watching as she runs a finger through the folds of her pussy that was growing wetter by the second. She pulled her glistening fingers up for her to look at. “I’ve been ready to go since I got here, Mr. Kimber.”

He moaned a whimper when Willow sucked her fingers clean. She beckoned him forward, and he moves forward urgently, fumbling with his pant buttons. He pushed into her, starting a smooth pace. She twisted her hand into his shirt for support as she let out a breathless moan.

“Faster.” She exhaled. He’s quick to oblige, slamming into her with no remorse. She gasped, tilting her head back as she tried to keep her voice low. She pulled her head up and is greeted by a man coming to a stop in his walk, looking at them. He was rather attractive in Willow’s eyes, and she wondered why she hadn’t seen him till now. She smiled at the man before burying her neck in Kimber’s face.

Afterward, Willow sat in Kimber’s car, waiting for him to wrap up his discussion with other men. She rests her head on the side of the door. Her eyes wandered the scene before stopping when she sees the man from before with a fellow co-worker of hers, Lizzie. The man noticed her, and the two locked eyes. Willow grinned smugly, waving at him. He looked at her for another moment before helping Lizzie into the car.

“Now, Lizzie,” She spoke to herself as she slowly put her hand down, “You can’t keep him all to yourself.”


	2. Chapter Two

“I can afford a new dress.” Willow sang as she walked home with a skip in her step. She hummed happily to herself, rounding a corner and not paying attention. She slammed right into another person, stumbling back to the floor with a rough grunt. Her palms skidded slightly on the pavement, and she hoped they didn't have a mark.

“Oh, shit!” A hand reached out for her. She pushed her hat back and looked up to see a young man with a toothpick in his mouth holding out his hand. She noticed that the two weren’t alone, surprised to see the man that was with Lizzie at the horse races along with another. She took the outstretched hand and patted the dirt off of her. “Sorry. Are you all right?”

Willow looked at the three men in front of her and smiled. “Never better.” She stepped towards Lizzie’s client. “I always thought that if you hear or see something three times, you should pursue it.” She slid her business card into his pocket. “Tell Lizzie I said hi.” She walked past them.

“Do you know her?” She heard the oldest looking of the three ask the man. She smiled and made her way home to prepare for her meeting with Kimber.

She was surprised that the day ended with her in the Garrison’s pub with Kimber yelling at Lizzie’s client, accusing him of fixing the horses. The conversation bored her, but she now had a name to the man, Thomas Shelby. From the way he glanced at her, he hadn’t forgotten her either. Her interest grew in the man with the way he talked his way into working with Billy Kimber. She wondered if the man would be willing to give her pointers.

Kimber was a bit rougher than usual that afternoon. She was lucky to only have one other client for the rest of the day. She groaned as she opened the door to her home, tossing her keys on the kitchen table, and waving lazily at Natasha before heading to the bathroom.

“A Mr. Thomas Shelby called asking for your service. Tomorrow at ten pm.” Natasha spoke up from the sink where she was washing dishes. Willow came to a halt in her streak. Natasha heard the creaks of the floorboard as Willow slowly came around the corner with a huge grin.

“A high profiler and now a growing one as well.” Her smile faded when she saw Natasha sigh and stop washing the dishes. “I’m not going to be stupid about this. You know me better.”

“I’m just not interested in you getting killed, Will.” She turned to look at her. “Our bundle of joy would not cope well if you were gone.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I understand that you’re doing this for us. I get that. But I’m not interested in losing the only stable pillar I’ve had in my life.” Willow walked up to Natasha. “I’ll pick up more shifts at the store. I’ll even get a second job.”

“You working now stresses me out,” Willow interjected. The two shared a moment of silence. “If I get even one more of these men with fat pockets, we will be set. I can get us a better place.” She stepped closer to Willow. “I can get you a better doctor.” Natasha looked away from her before looking back with hard eyes.

“And what if you die and I have to follow you not long afterward? What happens to Nathan?” Willow saw Natasha’s eyes water. “I want to raise my son. Not him.”

“I…” Willow took a deep breath, letting it out shakily, “You know I’ll do anything for the two of you, right?”

“Yes, I do.” Natasha continued to wash the dishes. “And that’s what scares me.”

“Pay attention, brat,” Willow said as she playfully pushed ice cream into Nathan’s mouth. She had a rare afternoon off and decided to take him to the park. She also needed the fresh air, a moment to collect herself. This boy had become her oasis from the moment he was born.

“Mama bought me some new clothes.” He spoke up after finishing his ice cream. “You keep bringing home more and more money.” He pouted. “It’s way more than usual. What have you been doing?”

Willow looked at the young boy then chuckled. “I’ve been quite good at taking gambles.”

“Mama says gambling is wrong.”

“Only if you’re bad at it.”

“Is it safe?” Willow looked at the boy. “Mama seemed sadder after talking to you.” She smiled and pulled on his cheek. “Ow!”

“Someone’s been getting cheeky. It’s an adult’s business. Don’t worry.”

“It’s you that’s been paying the bills, though.” He replied with his head down. Willow watched him stare at his ice cream in silence before he spoke up in a small voice. “I…I just wish I could do something.” She sat back, and the two watched the passing people in silence. The wind carried in, leaving a leaf in the boy’s brunette hair. She reached over, plucking it out and tossing it to the side.

“I know exactly what you can do.” She said, breaking the silence. She played with his hair as she tilted her head to the side. “You can keep up with your studies. Go on to study at a good university. Then, you make enough money to come back and take care of Natasha, so she doesn’t have to stress herself out.”

“What about you?”

She pulled the boy in for a side hug. “Who do you think you’re talking to. I’m a strong person.”

The following evening, Willow was walking down the street, bristling a bit at the cold. She was too busy buying new outfits that she never bothered to get a new coat. A breeze came that chilled her to her bone.

“Who says hoes don’t get cold?” She grumbled under her breath. She came to a stop in front of the address Mr. Shelby had given her. She knocked on the door, and the person who opened the door made her eyes lift in mild surprise. The corners of Lizzie’s lips dipped into a frown. She turned back towards the lounge where Willow assumed, he was waiting.

“Tommy, there are several other women you could’ve called.” She spoke out loud. Willow smirked in response.

“They’re probably cheaper too.”

“Let her in, Lizzie.” The two heard Tommy speak. Lizzie fiddled with the door before stepping to the side, not bothering to hide her disdain and apprehension. Willow ignored the silent threat in favor of looking around the house. She wondered quietly wondered what exactly Tommy was bringing her in for. She had planted the seed but didn’t know if it was even going to bear fruit. Tommy exited the lounge, looking at the two women. Willow turned her head to look at him.

“I’ll need to discuss my fees before we start for the evening.”

“Straight to the point.” He put his hands in his pocket. The two made eye contact. She looked at his high cheekbones and prominent jawline. She watched his piercing and sharp blue eyes look her up and down. Willow wondered if there was much to see with the coat she had on. Lizzie closed the door roughly, catching her attention. Willow looked back at her before giving Tommy a lazy smile and shrug.

“I like to get business out of the way before pleasure. Business begets pleasure.” She explained. He motioned for her to follow him into the lounge. She removed her coat and followed him to the lounge. When she was seated, she glanced at Lizzie. “It is extra for an additional person.” She gave her a sly smile. “Even if I enjoy her company so much so.”

“She won’t be participating.”

“Oh! Well then!” She pulled out a paper and slid it across the coffee table. Tommy looked at the paper, and Willow was mildly surprised that he didn’t even flinch at the price. She wasn’t joking when she said she wasn’t cheap.

“Price is no problem.”

Willow noticed Lizzie about to speak up, and she shot to her feet, grabbing her before she could say anything. “I’ll just be borrowing Lizzie. Go ahead and get settled in the bedroom.” She didn’t give Lizzie the chance to argue, forcing her to lead to the nearest bedroom. As soon as they were alone in the bathroom, Lizzie turned in anger.

“No, not you!” She snapped quietly. “You are not about to break that man like you do every man that comes into contact with your vagina.”

Willow blinked in surprise. “Wow. Whoa, that’s a lot. I don’t have any plans to do anything to him. It’s just working.”

“I know better. **You** know better.” She crossed her arms. “I’m saying this for the benefit of the two of you. He’s not someone to get involved with lightheartedly.”

“And yet you’re here.” Willow put her hands up in surrender when it seemed as if Lizzie might slap her. “Lizzie, you worry far too much.” She stepped into her personal space, taking her hand. “I saw the potential for a good client. What use would it be doing what you accuse me of to someone I’d like to be meeting on the regular?”

“You’re a curse, Willow.”

Willow tilted her head and pushed one of Lizzie’s hair behind her ear. “Don’t worry, Miss. I only follow the money. Nothing about you or Tommy Shelby scares me.”


	3. Chapter Three

Once Lizzie left, Willow stepped into the bedroom where Tommy was waiting on her. She decided to only leave on her underwear, exposing her breast. He’s sitting on the side of the bed while watching the fire with a lit cigarette in his mouth. Her entrance caught his attention, making him turn his head towards her.

He looked at her contemplative before speaking up. “You pierced your nipples.” He commented. Willow shrugged, kneading her breast.

“I’m all about trends.” She moved into the room to climb onto Tommy’s lap. “They made me more sensitive.” She teased as she rested her arms on his shoulders. He hummed in response looking up at her. Plucking the cigarette from his mouth, she took a puff before putting it out so that she could kiss him.

She moved to press their chests closer to each other as they explored each other’s mouths. She ran her hand through his hair and pushed on him gently to lie back. His hands pushed into her underwear, pushing it off to expose her bare ass. He squeezed and massaged the plump flesh before flipping the two of them. The sudden movement surprised Willow, making her giggle once her back was against the bed. The two’s lips met once again for a moment before Tommy turned his attention to the hoops in her nipples.

“For whenever I want to get a bit intense.” She explained. She slid her fingers inside one of the loops, tugging at it. A pleasant shock traveled from the piercing to Willow’s lower half. It was an enticing tingle. She moaned slightly and tilted her head back. “But don’t worry,” She assured him as she let go of the piercing, “I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I can take them out if you’d prefer.”

Tommy once again hummed in response. She felt his hands take hold of her breasts, with his thumbs brushing against the piercings. When he finally pulled at the piercing, she squirmed, licking her lips in anticipation. He closed his mouth around one nip, sucking on it while using his tongue to play with the jewelry. Willow bit back a moan.

Soon, he was working his way down her abdomen, running his top teeth and tongue teasingly down till he came to a stop at her underwear. He traced his finger along the waistband before dipping into it, pulling it off her slowly. She noticed that Tommy was still completely dressed causing her to raise an eyebrow.

“Am I going to be the only naked one?” She asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

He sat back on his heels, not answering her in favor of running his hands up and down her legs. His eyes drifted over her body, almost as if he was inspecting her. She wondered if she was up to par in his eyes. When the silence seemed to last longer than she’d like, she decided to speak up again.

“I’m very meticulous about my body so that it’s top tier for my clients. I can’t exactly sell low-quality goods at the price I charge.” She spoke up. Tommy didn’t seem to be interested in speaking, and she watched him curiously. Suddenly, he pulled her down, folding her in half as he spread her thighs, exposing her wet pussy for him to see clearly. Willow couldn’t deny that it was a bit of an embarrassing position.

She meets Tommy’s gaze. A shiver ran through her body as she saw the way he was looking at her, full of lust and desire. Her pussy throbbed in anticipation. The tension was increasing between them, and she felt the need to calm it down for her own sanity.

“Most…just get down to it.” She spoke up. Speaking typically helped her feel any sense of control, but it didn’t look like Tommy was interested in giving her any.

“You have to stay still,” Tommy spoke. She didn’t think he was going to say anything the whole time. She didn’t have time to process what Tommy when the pressure of his tongue running across her wet heat made her spine curl off the bed.

“Holy fucking shit!” She moaned out, pressing the top of her head into the mattress. He stopped, and she almost swore at him to not stop. She took a moment to catch her breath then looked at Tommy who had a cocky eyebrow raised.

“Don’t move.” He instructed. “Put your arms back down unless you want me to stop.” Willow slowly moved her hands down. Her annoyed thoughts on how amused he looked disappeared from her mouth as his tongue went back to work. She resisted with all her power to not move her arms and body. All she wanted to do was grind against that immaculate tongue that belonged to Thomas Shelby.

Her gasps were high-pitched, the only other noise was the crackle of the wood in the fireplace. He focused his attention on her clit, and it only took a few more licks and sucks for Willow to be coming hard against Tommy's lips. He sped up in his tongue, bringing her back up and over her peak.

“Hold your legs.” She did as she was told, and Tommy pushed two fingers into her while his tongue focused on her swollen, sensitive clit. Willow’s nails dug into her skin, and she struggled to not press so hard as to break skin. When her third orgasm hit, she didn’t have the strength to hold her thighs. Tommy allowed her legs to fall on either side of him. “Nice flexibility.” He complimented.

“I’ve never had a client do that before.” She admitted.

“I don’t do it often.”

Willow chuckled. “What a waste of talent.” She felt the blunt head of his dick press against the entrance of her pussy.

“Do you always talk this much?” He asked as he pushed into her with ease. Willow moaned at the stretch, not having a chance to answer Tommy as he started his pace. She whimpered in pleasure.

“Am…Am I allowed to move?” She asked between gasps as Tommy hit her sweet spot repeatedly.

“Since you asked so nicely, yes,” Tommy answered with cockiness. He played with her piercings, tugging at them as he slammed into her hard, once again sending her over the edge.

“Fuck!” She moaned in delight. Their lips met as Tommy continued the fast pace. Willow happily licked the taste of herself from his mouth. She pushed her fingers through his hair, rolling her hips to meet each of his thrusts. He panted and grunted against her lips. “Come on, come inside me, Mr. Shelby.”

“Shit!” He swore, biting her neck as he emptied himself inside her. Her legs trembled as she came again, crossing her legs around him as the two went through the aftershocks of their orgasms together. She held onto his shirt, vaguely noting that the man never took off his clothes.

“That…was…great.” She said slowly. Tommy returned to his silence as Willow let him go, allowing him to pull out. She stretched, fully sated as he tucked himself back into his pants. He moved to grab money from his suit jacket. He handed it to her, and Willow gratefully accepted it, counting it with practiced speed.

“You can let yourself out,” Tommy spoke as he poured himself a drink. He swallowed the drink in one gulp before heading to the bedroom door. Willow gave him a smug look.

“I hope you enjoyed the service.”

Tommy walked out of the room, and Willow put on her underwear before tracing the bite mark he left with the tips of her fingers. She smiled and went to retrieve her clothes from the bathroom.

Tucking the money into her coat, she left Tommy’s house and headed home. It wasn’t too bad of a walk back. By the time she got home, Nathan and Natasha were sleeping. She took a shower, cleaning herself up and out. After she was prepped for bed, she pulled out her account book for herself, recording the amount earned.


	4. Chapter Four

“Roberts, the Peaky Blinders are here.”

“I told you, Mr. Kimber. He’s got some balls, that one.”

“And she’s got some body, that one.”

Willow pulled her head up to see Tommy dancing with a woman. She tilted her head slightly, curious as to what he was up to now. She lit a cigarette, watching people dance with vague interest. Her focus was pulled towards Kimber when he caressed her upper thigh under the desk. She kept her eyes on the dancers, even when he pushed his hand up her dress, pushing her legs apart.

“It’s extra for a public display,” Willow mentioned calmly, blowing smoke out before looking at him.

Kimber grinned, leaning in to kiss her. “I’d pay all the money in the world to keep a succubus like you in my pocket.” Their conversation was interrupted by Tommy. He turned a bag upside down, dropping money onto the table. Willow and Kimber both turned to look at the money on the table. Tommy glanced at Willow, but she kept her focus on staring out into space with her cigarette dancing between her thumb and index finger.

“You’re money, Mr. Kimber.” Tommy began. “Rescued from the Lee brothers. And returned to you with a request for a fair hearing.” The corner of Willow’s mouth twitched, threatening to reveal a smirk. Tommy took a seat at the table. “Your own protection is failing, Mr. Kimber. Your boys are taking cuts. I want to suggest that from now on you contract out your racetrack security to the Peaky Blinders.” He explained.

Kimber didn’t say anything, only looking at the man. Willow watched the woman Tommy had come with growing interest.

“We would be saving you a lot of money, Mr. Kimber. A lot of money. In return, you give us…” Tommy took a pause to light his own cigarette. “fiver percent of the take and three legal betting pitches at every race meeting north of the River Severn, rising to six after one year if we are all satisfied with the service. What do you say, Mr. Kimber?”

Willow looked out her peripheral at Kimber when he didn’t reply immediately. She wondered if the conversation was too much for him to process. She had come to the realization rather quickly that he was not exactly the best businessman. However, she didn’t fault him. If you’re bad at something, hire someone else who’s better to hide that weakness. Sure enough, he went that route.

“I say you talk business with my accountant. I want to dance.” He went off to dance with the woman Tommy brought. The accountant looked at Willow, and she only took a sip of Kimber’s drink. Choosing to not pay attention to the talk of business, she continued her people watching. She couldn’t help but notice the woman’s discomfort from dancing with Kimber. She doesn’t blame her. If it wasn’t for money, Willow wouldn’t be anywhere near the man.

Eventually, Kimber returned to the table, making Willow tune in. “Give me her for two hours.” He looked at Willow. “You can have mine as a sweetener.” Willow noticed a slight strain in Tommy’s expression.

“Oho…” She muttered under her breath. Tommy stood to go talk to Grace, and Kimber pulled Willow close to him, startling her. She looked at the man surprised.

“Don’t get too comfortable with that Shelby boy.” He warned her. Willow didn’t let her face give her away. She regained herself and leaned in to kiss him deeply.

“As long as you promise to spoil me later.” She replied, making Kimber smirk.

Tommy handed over the woman to Kimber, but Willow could tell he wasn’t happy. Especially when they were driving down the road together. He pulled the car to a stop along the way to Kimber’s house. He hadn’t spoken a word the whole drive, and it was obvious the two were just going to sit there the whole two hours with the way the man kept checking his pocket watch.

Willow tutted softly while looking out at nature. “You threw that poor girl to that man.” She chided him. Tommy looked over at her.

“Does Kimber know about the two of us?” He asked. She scoffed in response.

“What’s there to know? It was only a night.” She watched him check his watch once again. She sighed heavily. “If you’re going to be this nervous about her wellbeing, then drive.”

“I’m not worried,” Tommy responded with mild confusion. Willow looked over at him with a cocky smile.

“I’ll save your angel.” She promised. He didn’t reply, but she got all the answers she needed when he started the car engine. “What’s her name?”

“…Grace.” He answered with a softness in his voice, tangled with bits of longing. She decided not to comment on it, not talking for the rest of the ride. “Thank you,” Tommy said when the two pulled up to Kimber’s house. She opened the car door then looked back at him.

“I’m not doing this for free.” She placed up her right hand. “I’ll be expecting five quid for this.” She waved at the security as she made her way into the house. She found the man in his office space, just about to force himself on Grace. Willow entered with a commotion, catching the attention of the two. Her eyes drifted to Grace’s purse where she noticed the woman obviously about to do anything to protect herself. Kimber looked at her confused.

“Why are you here?” Kimber asked. Willow placed a hand on her hip and gestured to Grace.

“I decided that I couldn’t have a newbie tarnish the reputation of working girls like myself,” Willow explained easily. She walked towards the two of them, separating them with practiced ease, correcting Grace’s hair and dress. She shook her head as she looked at Grace, ignoring the woman’s slight tremble. “Fresh meat. Not used to this kind of work, yet.”

“What?” Kimber asked.

Willow turned to look at him with a shrug and a roll of her eyes. “Mediocre at best.” She turned back to Grace, giving her a small grin. “I didn’t exactly expect to see you on the arms of Mr. Shelby. Trust me when I say this, she’s just a pretty face. You won’t enjoy yourself.” She moved to touch Kimber’s arm lightly with a lick of her lips and bat of her eyelashes. “In the end, I’m the best.”

He looked at her and grinned. “…You’re not wrong.” She pulled him down by his neck for a deep, sultry kiss. She used her free hand to motion Grace to get out. She rushed out of the room as Willow was picked up by Kimber and placed on the pool table. The two explore each other’s mouths for a bit before she broke away from him. She took his hand, leading him to his bedroom.

Once inside, she unzipped her dress. She let it fall off of her slowly, revealing that she was wearing no underwear, simply a garter belt that was holding up her stockings. She swayed her hips as she moved to the bed. She climbed on the bed, positioning herself with her ass in the air and her face pressed into a pillow. She shook her ass, enticing the man forward. She heard him clamber onto the bed, pushing into her brusquely.

Willow winced, forcing a moan out as he started to pound into her with no remorse. She gripped the sheets underneath her tightly, rolling her hips back to meet his thrusts. He smacked her ass without warning. She gasped in pleasure, tightening around him.

He bent down to play with her piercings. She had switched them out to barbells for a change of pace. He twisted and played with them before squeezing her breast tightly. He moved one hand into her hair, grabbing a handful and pulling it back.

“Just like that. Pull.” She gasped out, encouraging him to pull harder. He kissed all over her neck, pushing into her one last time, causing the two to orgasm together. Kimber placed his head against her back, taking a moment to catch his breath.

“I prefer you after all.” He admitted. Willow smiled into the pillow.

“I know.”

Later that evening, Willow went to the Garrison. She walked in and saw Grace behind the bar, taking order and pouring drinks. Grace noticed her as she approached.

“Are you okay?” Willow asked, more out of courtesy than concern. Grace looked at Willow, and Willow could see why Tommy might fancy the woman.

“Thank you for helping me,” Grace spoke with an Irish accent attached to her voice. Willow smiled and tilted her head slightly.

“I got a lot of money out of it, so we both benefitted.” Grace watched Willow for a moment, offering her a drink of the house. Willow drank it in one gulp, letting Grace do her observation of her before speaking up. “Where’s Mr. Shelby?” She gestured to a back room. “Have a nice evening, Grace.”

“I’ll let him know you’re here.”

Willow shook her head, waving her off. “It’s only for a moment.” She walked up to the door, swinging it open unceremoniously. The brothers shot to their feet with their guns aimed at her. She looked at the men unfazed, raising an eyebrow. “I would like to believe that if a threat were coming, you’d hear a commotion outside.” She smiled nicely. “Good evening, gents.”

The boys relaxed, putting their guns away and sitting back down.

“Why didn't you knock?” The second youngest of the Shelbys, John, spoke up. Willow only chuckled. She turned her attention to Tommy, holding her hand out.

“I want my five quid.”

Tommy looked amused by her, pulling out ten for her.

“I only asked for five.”

“Consider it a tip.”

Willow closed her hand around the money, nodding her head slightly as a thank you. “What a generous tipper.” She turned on her heel to leave before stopping and slightly turning her head back. “I hope you don’t believe Grace to be all that innocent.” Tommy didn’t let anything show on his face.

“You mean to say she’s a whore?”

“Maybe not in the traditional sense of the word. I’m just particularly skilled at reading people since I’m always looking for my next upscale client.” She closed the door, not giving Tommy a chance to reply. Grace is looking at her as she walked out. Willow laughed slightly at the slight threat Grace’s eyes were giving her. She stepped up to the bar, leaning in close to her. “You should worry more about the men you’ve been enticing before being concerned about me.” Willow stepped back with her own threatening look. “At least I’m profiting from mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willow only gives a fuck about money ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. Chapter Five

Lizzie came bursting into Willow and Natasha’s flat, catching the two off guard. They relaxed when they saw her charging in with a large bottle of liquor. She sat at the dining table with the two of them, crying drunken tears. Natasha looked at Willow with a look that questioned why she didn’t lock the door. Willow only shrugged, earning an annoyed sigh from the housemate.

“What happened?” Natasha asked.

“Tommy, that fucking bastard. He told John that I was still meeting with men.”

“Is that all?” Willow rolled her eyes and went back to her finance books.

“…I almost slept with Tommy again.” She added with a hiccup.

Natasha raised an eyebrow with annoyed confusion. “Then this isn’t exactly his fault.”

“He’s going to tell John!”

“Because you were more faithful to money than your husband-to-be.” Willow met Lizzie’s eyes. “You reap what you sow.”

Lizzie looked at her liquor bottle before her speaking up, her voice small. “I thought you would side with me.” Willow scoffed.

“Why? You were going to marry a man well on his way to being well-off. He would’ve spoiled you enough with money. Temptation is a dangerous thing, Darling.” She gave a mean smile. “You got greedy.”

“I don’t want to hear that from you.” Lizzie snapped before taking a swig from the bottle.

“Willow wasn’t the one getting married. You should’ve known better than to mess with his brother.” Natasha challenged. Lizzie groaned, chugging the liquor now.

“If you came to bitch, come back another day. We’re busy.” Willow chided. Lizzie’s eyes fell on all the paperwork the two were working on. She saw the accounting numbers.

“What is this?”

“We’re trying to see how much money we currently have in our savings and compare it with expenses. The flat needs some repairs.” Natasha explained. Lizzie watched the two of them work, paying attention to Willow.

“…Sometimes I forget that you’re competent, Willow.”

Willow looked up, feigning shock as she gripped her shirt dramatically. “Gasp! I pride myself on not being a complete cock-up.” She stretched her hands over her head. “Besides, it’s preferable to the men I entertain that I don’t portray myself as too bright.”

“Isn’t that dehumanizing? Especially to someone…like you?”

“Oh, I’ll make sure to use the money to pat the tears away from my eyes.” Willow chuckled. “Don’t think I’m just letting these men run over me. It’s always in my best interest to keep the power dynamic under control. The men can think what they want, but no one touches me without payment.”

“Tommy…isn’t like that. He’d like a woman as bright as you.”

The room was silent as Willow simply smiled for a minute. “…All I need is a payment. Though, I wouldn’t be against having him as a regular client. I love the rich ones.” Lizzie shook her head.

“I hope you don’t wind up dead in a river.”

“I seem to have a lot of pessimistic people in my life.” Willow eyed Natasha who kept her focus on the papers. She plucked the bottle out of Lizzie’s hand, pouring herself a glass. “I’m always looking out for number one.”

Mr. Zhang and Willow have a bit of a complex relationship. His brothel was only somewhere she worked when she wanted to earn extra cash, or he wanted to show her off to attract more customers. He didn’t like her, but he did like the business she brought. Willow liked to think she had that relationship with a lot of people in her life.

She was talking with some of the other working girls at the bar when Mr. Zhang walked up to her. She greeted with a slight bow of her head.

“There’s a special customer.” He announced. Willow finished her drink.

“Oh?”

“Treat him with care, Willow.” She stepped to the side of the man, whispering in his ear.

“Of course.” She moved to the backroom to prepare herself before going to the office where the client was placed. She does well to hide her surprise to see Chief Inspector Campbell waiting on the bed. She supposed everyone needed a release. “Good evening.” She greeted, plastering a friendly expression on her face. The man looked nervous, so she chose a friendly approach, not coming onto the man so strongly.

“Wow,” Campbell said as he looked her up and down. “You’re beautiful.” Willow simply gave a tilt of her head in gratitude. “I see how you managed to seduce Shelby and Kimber.” Willow didn’t falter, simply letting her robe fall and reveal her newest addition to her body. An intricate tattoo of vines, roses, and diamonds rand underneath her breasts. Even if Mr. Zhang didn’t like her, his girls did, and they were more than happy to give her the tattoo. Campbell stared at the piercings and tattoo.

“…My clients enjoy the service I provide. Anything outside of our appointments has nothing to do with me.” She took a long stride towards Campbell, swaying her hips. “We currently have an appointment. You shouldn’t worry about anything and simply enjoy yourself.” She moved to lie down on the bed, opening her legs as she beckoned the man over.

Campbell removed his coat with a swiftness, moving to sit between her legs. He ran his hands over her stockings. She rolled her hips up as he pushed into her, and the man gripped her thighs to calm himself. The two began having sex, with Campbell doing his best to remain calm and keep a steady rhythm. His pace grew rougher as his hands land on her neck.

“Inspector,” Willow warned when his grip began to grow too tight. “Inspector.” She growled. When it was clear that he wasn’t going to listen, she retaliated. She gripped the base of his dick harshly, forcing him to pull out of her. He swore and smacked Willow roughly, leaving a mark. Her vision doubled as she turned her face to the side, gripping it in pain.

“Oh shite, I’m sorry!” The Inspector apologized profusely. She hid her face as she kept her emotions under control and refrained from choking the man to death herself. She moved away from him as she sat up, clearing her throat.

“…Damaging the goods is against the rules.”

“I-.”

“Have a good night, Inspector Campbell.” She spoke as she got up, grabbed her robe, and exited the room. She passed in front of a mirror, coming to a stop as she inspected the mark that was becoming more and more discolored. “Fuck, there goes my customers for the night.”

Mr. Zhang was sitting at the bar and looked at her amused as she walked up. The bartender poured her an iced drink. She down the drink then pressed the cold glass against her cheek.

“Where is our special guest?” Zhang spoke up. Willow looked over at him.

“I won’t be freelancing here if you’re going to be tossing clients like him my way.” She warned. He didn’t show any fear, only sipping his drink.

“I was made to believe you liked it rough.”

Willow showed him the discolored bruise, tapping it with a flat smile. “Even I have my limits.” She was about to lecture the man but stopped when her eyes caught Tommy moving through. He spotted her, and she sighed while rolling her eyes. “Just one after the other.” She muttered to herself.

“I didn’t think you were the type to work at a brothel,” Tommy spoke from behind her. She placed the cup down. “You don’t seem like the type to get along with co-workers.”

“I wouldn’t be lying if I said I didn’t exactly get along with the boss.” She grumbled. “The extra cash is nice.” Tommy’s eyes drifted to her bruise. Willow noticed where his gaze had shifted to, and she forced a smile. “Have a good evening, Mr. Shelby.”

She attempted to escape, but he grabbed her upper arm before she got a chance. “Go wait in a room for me. I’ll be there soon.” Willow crossed her arms.

“My time isn’t free.” He closes his eyes for a moment then pushes bills into her hand.

“Is that enough?” Willow counted the money before smirking.

“I suppose this qualifies for at least an hour.” She moved to another private room, using the bath to quickly clean herself up. She lied down on the bed, staring at the ceiling as she waits for Tommy. “How’s Grace?” She asked the ceiling when Tommy walked into the room. She used her elbows to prop herself up so that she could see the man. He tapped his cheek.

“Did Campbell do that to you?” He asked.

“I have strict client confidentiality.” She smiled. “Did you really pay me this much to ask about another man?” She slowly opened her legs for Tommy to see. “You men have just been so curious tonight.” Tommy removed his tie and suit coat as he stepped towards Willow. He grabbed her hips, pulling her to the edge of the bed. She yelped in surprise. Her legs dangled over the side of the bed.

“An hour, right?” He asked as he knelt down. Willow watched him in surprise. She was right to clean up. She bit her bottom lip as her pussy twitched in anticipation.

“I could make an extension for you at a discounted price.”

“An hour is all I need.” He kissed her inner thigh, massaging the flesh as he worked his way down until his lips were ghosting over her soaked lower half. The heat of his breath sent a tremble through her body, and a small moan escaped her lips. She felt his thumbs pulling her lips apart, exposing her more.

He took long strides with his tongue before dipping inside while massaging her clit. Willow massaged his hair, encouraging the man on. He didn’t stop her this time around so she enjoyed his tongue, rolling her hips as he ate enthusiastically. She thought it’d be over once she hit her orgasm, but the man had no intention of stopping. He continued for the whole hour, bringing Willow to so many orgasms that she lost count.

Her last orgasm was nearly as painful as it was pleasurable, her legs dropping at Tommy’s side as the last bit of strength left her. He pulled back, only leaning down to kiss her clit one last time.

“A good hour,” Tommy concluded as he licked his lips clean. He placed a few more quid in her hand before grabbing his coat and tie. Willow heard the door close, and she laughed to herself breathily.

“What…What was that about?”


	6. Chapter Six

Willow looked up at the sky that constantly looked like it was ready to pour down. She pulled her jacket on more securely as she made her way home from an overnight appointment. It was her runner up to Kimber and Shelby when it came to money. She always said she was expensive, and her base price is. She just happens to fluctuate the pricing depending on how much she thought the clients could afford. She always accepts tips though.

“Oh.”

Willow looked up from the gravel she was staring at as she walked to see Grace. Her face was usually calm, but Willow was an expert at detecting sways in emotions. It’s why she’s managed to escape situations with bullet grazes rather than an actual hole in her gut. Grace’s eyes showed nervousness, but Willow knew it wasn’t fully directed at her.

“Good Morning,” Willow spoke up after a short silent standoff between the two. Grace nodded her head slightly.

“Good Morning.”

Willow wondered what was on Grace’s mind, and she couldn’t deny that she wasn’t nosey. “My flat isn’t far from here. Would you like to join me for some tea?”

“Oh, I couldn’t,” Grace said. Willow stepped closer to her.

“I insist.” She motioned Grace to follow her with a jerk of her head. “Come along.” She didn’t look back, but she heard Grace’s footsteps trailing along with her. The two didn’t speak the whole walk back. When they reached the flat, Willow simply pulled out a dining chair before getting to work to make tea.

Grace looked at the old but homey flat that Willow returned to most nights. She was surprised when the door swung open, revealing a small running schoolboy coming into the kitchen. Nathan’s to the door when he seemed to realize he forgot something. He ran to Willow’s side, pulling on the side of her dress. Willow tilted down enough for him to plant a kiss on her cheek.

“No breakfast?” She asked.

“Nope! No time! I’m late!” He waved haphazardly at Grace before hurrying out the door. Grace watched the scene surprised.

“I didn’t know you had a child.” She spoke, once the boy was gone. Willow set down a teacup in front of Grace before taking a seat with her own cup.

“To be fair, the two of us don’t really know each other.” Willow reminded her. Her gaze softened as she looked at the tea before taking a sip. “I didn’t give birth to him, but he is my child.” Grace nodded and took a sip of tea. She hummed content at the taste.

“…Is that why you do that kind of work? To take care of him.” Willow chose not to answer the woman in favor of bringing snacks to the table. “Why do you do you continue to do that line of work?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Grace.” She retorted. She watched the blonde’s body grow tense. Willow met her eyes with a non-threatening smile.

“I like you, Grace, so I’m not interested in seeing any harm come on you.”

“…Why are you so nice to me? There was no reason to help me with Kimber.” She insisted.

“Tommy wouldn’t sit still. Plus, I couldn’t have an amateur tarnish the job.” She set her teacup down, easily avoiding the real reason she helped the lovestruck man. “I just like seeing the similarities that the two of us have. Though, I’d argue you’re not as ambitious as me.” She traced her finger on the rim of the cup giving Grace a playful smile. “So, are you in love with Tommy?” She watched with hidden amusement as a faint red filled Grace’s cheeks. “Then I hope you’ll make the decision that you see best.” She took a paper pad and pen on the dining table, writing down her information. “I welcome your company. Feel free to reach out to me whenever you like. I am a very good listener. I don’t have many girlfriends.” She handed her the paper. “The ones I do only really come over to help with my hair.”

Grace took the paper, and the two continued small talk until tears threatened to fall from Grace’s eyes. She covered her mouth to prevent a sad whimper from escaping.

“I love him, Willow. I don’t know what to do. He’s going to find out why I approached him in the first place. I ruined everything before it could even begin!” Willow watched the woman cry with no emotion. She wondered how long she planned to cry for. It was only when Grace looked at her that she put on a sympathetic expression.

“It’s only ruined when you stop trying,” Willow assured her. She handed Grace a handkerchief so she could clean her face. She accepted it thankfully. Grace took a moment to clean herself up then the two sat in silence, sipping their tea. Grace looked up at Willow with a thoughtful gaze.

“What about you?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you feel anything for Tommy?”

Willow was silent for a moment, staring at the stain of tea in the cup. “…Pity.” She answered after some time had passed.

When the afternoon had reached, Willow headed to the Garrison. She stepped in, surprised see only Polly, Tommy’s aunt and probably one of his main confidants, in there. She thought to herself that Polly and Grace must’ve had a showdown of sorts. She dramatically spun around the empty building, subtly scanning for any fresh blood. When she didn’t find any, she thought it was safe to assume that Grace got out alive.

“I thought this place was open,” Willow spoke up, sighing loudly. Polly looked at her.

“It’s dangerous to be here.” She warned her. “With all the trouble around here,” Willow remembered that the two never got to officially meet. Willow only really knew of her from her few interactions with the youngest Shelby brother, Finn. She was good with kids and tended to get a bit of information from the boy when the older Shelby brothers weren’t around to keep an eye on him. She stepped up to the matriarch, placing her hand out.

“My name’s Willow.”

Polly looked at the hand and favored lighting a cigarette. “I’m not interested in being a client of yours.” Willow faked a gasp.

“I never even considered that!” She exclaimed with fake bravado. Polly looked at her.

“I know who you are, Willow. And some advice,” She blew out smoke. “You’d better straighten yourself out before someone does it for you.” Willow licked her lips with a faint smile, leaning forward.

“You promise?” She asked, voice dropping a few octaves.

“…You’ve got some balls with your antics.” The two stared at each other, making Willow give her a lopsided smirk with a hint of seduction.

“I think I’m falling for you.”

The two’s conversation was cut short by the doors being slammed open. Willow stood up straight calmly with Polly got to her feet with an anxious face. Willow turned her head slightly to see Tommy and his gang coming in. She noticed blood coming from Tommy’s chest. Arthur walked up to his aunt.

“Kimber is dead.”

Willow’s eyes widened, and she stepped into Arthur’s personal space. “What?!”

Arthur looked down at her surprised. “It’s you again.” He shook his head, moving back to help his brother. Tommy was sat upon a table with his shirt off. Willow walked around them, seeing the entrance wound but no exit one. She grabbed a bottle of alcohol from the bar. Tommy looked up to see her as she came around front.

“Why are you here?”

Willow only frowned, no interested in faking her expressions at the moment. She broke through the men as she fished out pliers from her bag. She pushed the center of Tommy’s chest, making him lie back before pouring alcohol on his wound. He groaned in pain, and his men helped hold him down.

Just as he was about to say something, Willow shoved an alcohol-soaked cloth into his mouth.

“I’d recommend biting down on that.” She said as she pushed the pliers into his wound with no warning. “Does anyone have a knife? One not covered in someone else’s blood?” She asked aloud, ignoring Tommy’s loud groans.

“Yes.” She fished out a lighter from her bag.

“Heat it up.” She pulled the bullet from his wound, dropping it in a glass before taking the knife from the man. The knife was glowing from the heat. Willow waved it around, to let it cool for a moment. She looked Tommy in the eye. “You killed my biggest client, Mr. Shelby. And upset a new friend of mine. So,” She smiled innocently. “Forgive me if I enjoy this slightly.” She pressed the knife against the wound, cauterizing it. She could hear Tommy’s muffled screams, and a giggle almost escaped her lips.

She finished, pulling the knife away.

“He’ll live.” She assured his men as she handed the man back his knife and cleaned up her pliers.

“Where’d you learn to do that?” John asked.

“I’ve had to deal with a lot of upset wives.” She pulled a small jar of ointment out, setting it on the table as Tommy sat up to take a swig of liquor. “Keep the would clean and rub that ointment on it twice a day, and you’ll have minimal scarring.” She grabbed her lighter, leaving the pub before anyone could stop her.

She walked for only about a block before she stopped in an alleyway. She paced for a moment before kicking the wall, screaming in frustration.

“FUCK!”


	7. Chapter Seven

Willow rubbed her neck as she finally was able to get a day off. You’d think she was a factory worker with the long hours she’s been putting in the past few weeks. She’s even had to kiss up to Mr. Zhang for more time to work his brothel. All she wanted now was to take a bath and spend some time with Nathan. She needed a recharge.

She yelped in surprise as she was caught off guard by Tommy grabbing her upper arm and pulling her down an alleyway. He had her backed up against a wall before she could figure out what was happening. She might need a good night’s sleep as well.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Shelby?” She asked, trying to muster up the energy to hide her annoyance.

“You haven’t been answering my requests to see you. I thought I should be more proactive about it.” He answered, his tone casual.

Willow brought her gaze up to look at him. He looked like he was having a good time in comparison to her, and she couldn’t deny that it irked her. “I guess Natasha wasn’t clear. I’m booked to the brim.” She raised an eyebrow. “I’ve had to become quite the worker since Kimber’s unfortunate passing.”

It was mere pettiness that made her stop seeing Tommy. She knew it was a bad idea to lose two big clients that quickly, but there were some instances that petty outweighed greed. Plus, it’s hard to find men worth the time in Birmingham. She would like to invest in a car, but that’s a long way away. Tommy looked at her with an annoyed look before lighting a cigarette.

The silence was stretching, and the time could be spent in a hot bath. “Well, I hope his death benefitted you.” She spoke before attempting to leave.

“I’ll pay you whatever amount you want.” She halted in her steps. “More than what Kimber was paying you.” She turned back to him. It was only some instances where petty outweighed greed. Some.

“What a tempting offer, Mr. Shelby.” She said, walking back to him. “Exactly, what do you want from me?” He stepped closer to her.

“Your time, of course. You did say it wasn’t free.”

She smirked. “…I want a house…and a car.”

“That’s going to cost me a pretty penny.” He responded.

“…Five months.” She promised. “My schedule will be yours for five months. You get priority.”

“Done.”

Willow laughed. “That was easy.”

“Now that’s out of the way, do I get my time now?” He asked. She paused and looked down at herself.

“I’ll come in the evening.” She gestured to herself. “I have upkeep to do for the highest quality assurance.” She picks lint off his coat before smoothing it down. “It’s better if you don’t worry too much. It’ll cause wrinkles.”

She leaves him in the alley, heading back to her flat. She opens the door to the flat with a bit more spunk, and Natasha is in the kitchen, cutting herbs up to cook with. Willow noticed that she looked a bit despondent.

“…Hope you cook something light.” Willow spoke, pulling Natasha out of her trance. She hung up her coat. “I’m going to entertain Mr. Shelby tonight.” The sound of Natasha knife hitting the cutting board ceased, and she looked back at her.

“Pardon me if I’m wrong, but didn’t he kill off a good source of income?”

“I reconsidered it. The offer was too tempting. Besides,” Willow leaned on the countertop while eating a grape from the fruit bowl. “A broken man always succumbs to weakness.” She smiled at Natasha. “He came looking for me. Surprise, surprise. Didn’t think I had any influence on him since we never really got the chance to speak outside of fucking. I’m going to take advantage while I can.”

“It won’t be that easy,” Natasha warned.

“Course not. He’s got a very attractive aunt at his side; she won’t let him be careless. It’s fine though. I’ve already planed my seeds.” Willow explained. She rolled her head back to look at the ceiling before turning it to the side to look back at Natasha. “Are you all right?”

Natasha watched the water begin to boil in the water in silence before a small smile played on her lips. “I’m fine.” She said to the water. She looked at Willow. “You know I’m always worried about you biting more than you can chew. Mr. Shelby doesn’t seem like the type to forgive you so easily.”

Willow watched Natasha blink a couple of times before going back to cook. She wants to call bullshit but decides against it. Instead, she goes to shower then heads to her room where she finds Nathan sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep. She chuckled and changed before sitting on the side of the bed and playing with the boy’s hair.

Later that evening, she heads to Tommy’s place well rested and ready for business. Her smile is bright and professional when he opens the door. “Good Evening, Mr. Shelby.” The two went up to the room that Willow had first been in the first night she had an appointment with him. She placed her bag on the nightstand, smiling at the money already waiting on her. She removed her coat as she faced him, revealing a two-piece sheer lingerie she had just sewn together last week. Tommy was observing her quietly. He stepped closer to her, tracing her tattoo under her chest. She supposed he didn’t get a good look at it considering how rushed he was last time. He brought his hand up to lightly trace her tattoo.

Willow let on a small moan, running her own hand against his lower arm, tracing the muscle line. She looked at the man through her eyelashes, lowering her voice to a sultry level. “How do you want me?” She asked quietly. Tommy’s eyes flickered up to meet hers for a moment before returning to the tattoo. Slowly without looking away from him, she obliged him, lowering herself to her knees.

He reached down to hold her chin, caressing it slightly with his thumb. She gave him a small smile.

“I think you’d be more comfortable sitting on the bed, Mr. Shelby.” He continued to caress her chin before moving to sit on the side of the bed.

“Come here,” Tommy said. His voice was soft but his tone, firm. It sent a shiver through Willow. She got on all fours and slowly crawled her way over to the man, accentuating the movement of her hips as she approached. She settled herself between his legs, resting her cheek on his right thigh. He moved to push his hand through her freshly straightened hair. “I think I liked your curls better,” Tommy said, more so to himself than her.

Her eyes fell shut as she fell into the calming trance as Tommy petted her. It was a quiet intimate moment where it seemed as if the two finally let their guards drop around each other. His fingers danced along her neck, massaging the muscles there. She rubbed her face into his thigh, exhaling as she felt her body grow heavy as the tension left.

He watched her with interest. She always took the role of submissive without ever really handing over the control. He wondered who else she did this with. He wondered if she did this with Kimber, asking himself if this was the reason she was so upset about his death.

Willow was slow to open her eyes. She stared at the wall as she realized that she needed to push things along. It was nice while it lasted. She shifted her head, nosing his crotch as she used her hands the knead his inner thighs. She used her teeth to unzip his pants. His dick was warm against her cheek. She kissed the base of it.

Her tongue ran along the length, teasing him. Tommy watched her calmly. She used her hand to stroke him while sucking on the head. She swirled her tongue around his dick, running her tongue flat across the head. She took more of him in, sucking as she pumped him with her hand. She pulled off him when she felt him growing close to climax.

She stood to sit on his lap. She nudged at his chest, making him lie down. She reached over to the nightstand, pulling a pill from her bag. She placed it in her mouth before kissing the man, transferring the pill into his mouth with her together.

“Relax.” She murmured against his lips. “And fall into bliss.” She lowered herself onto his dick, watching him reach the high of the drug. She closed her eyes and rode him to her completion before pulling off of him.

Willow swallowed him down to the base, sucking him off eagerly. She swallows his cum with ease, using her thumb to push what trailed from her lips back into her mouth. She lied on top of him, whispering sweet words to him till he fell asleep. She watched the soft breathing of Tommy happily.

After a moment, she moved off of him, relieving him of his clothes before tucking him under the covers. She sat in the chair across the bed. She took one of his cigarettes, lighting it as she watched the man sleep. She took her time to finish the cigarette before walking around the house, exploring it. She casually looked around, hoping to gain more information but finding nothing of value to her.

“What’s the best way to snag you, Mr. Shelby?” She thought aloud as she looked at some paperwork.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide TW

Willow hummed to herself that she finished placing out Tommy’s breakfast on his dining table. She listened to his footsteps as he made his way downstairs. She looked up just as he stepped into the entryway.

“You drugged me.” He began immediately.

“You let me drug you.” She replied swiftly. She finished setting the table before looking at him. “Mr. Shelby, you don’t know me, so you really shouldn’t be so quick to drop your guard around me.” The two were at a crossroads. They stared at each other, refusing to break their gaze away from each other. Tommy gave a slight smile and scoffed.

“You won’t kill me. You still need my money.”

Willow chuckled, pulling out the chair for him to sit in. “Since you’ve resolved that, how about you sit and not let my food go to waste.” Tommy was slow as he came around to sit and eat. Willow cleaned up as he ate, both enjoying the comfort of silence.

It’s as he finished eating that Polly came walking in. Willow wondered if they ever locked the doors in the house. Polly came to a halt as she looked at the scene before her. Tommy and her exchanged looks.

“Are you two playing house?” Willow looked back at her with a business smile.

“I’m whatever my clients need me to be.”

Polly shook her finger at Willow as she took a seat, lighting a cigarette. “She’s trouble, Tommy. Watch yourself.”

“I’ve always been honest about my ambition for money,” Willow explained, not bothering to deny the accusation. She was always trouble, one way or another.

“What about fame?” Polly asked, leaning back in the seat. Willow poured her tea.

“What about fame?” She repeated dismissively. “There’s no use in fame if it’ll only make me a target for murder. I don’t want my death to be front-page news, turning into a circus. Just quietly bury me. Besides, I’ve never killed anyone.” She lied through her teeth. She smiled and touched her chest as she theatrically wiped a tear away. “I’m only a mere whore. Sadly, I’m not a suspect for murder.”

Polly gave her an amused grin. “I might just grow to like you.” Willow slid down into the chair next to her, taking her hand gently.

“That’s good because I’m in love with you, Polly.”

Polly smiled impressed by Willow’s ability to kiss ass. She pulled her hand from Willow. “Cute. I’ve business to discuss with Tommy. You’d do well to call it a night.” Willow winked as she stood.

“Anything for you, my love.” She turned her attention to Tommy. “I’ll be visiting three times a week for our contract.”

“Five nights a week.” Tommy corrected as he lit his own cigarette. “You’ll also join me during the day whenever I request it. I’ll hand over my side of the deal soon.” Willow pursed her lips before leaning down to kiss Tommy’s cheek.

“…As you’d like.” She grabbed her bag and took to the streets home. It was only a thirty-minute walk for her, and she climbed the stairs to her flat. Natasha was sitting at the dinner table, head in her hands as she sighed heavily. She didn’t even flinch as Willow slammed the door shut. She noticed a couple of letters in front of Natasha. She placed her bag down and approached Natasha.

“…I’m giving Nathan to Andrew.”

“Pardon?” Willow said, anger threatening to rush over her. “Natasha?” She didn’t pull her head up as Willow circled the table to stand across from her. “Natasha!” Willow slammed her hand on the table. She finally pulled her head up to look at her. She looked tired, and her eyes were swollen from crying. Willow’s expression softened, and she moved to hold Natasha’s face.

“Please don’t argue with me, Will,” Natasha begged softly as she held Willow’s arms.

“I just want to know why you’d think that poor excuse of a man would be a better parent than us.”

“I’ve been talking with his wife, Sarah. We’ve met a few times. I think it’d be best.”

“…I’m disappointed that you’ve given up like this, Nat,” Willow said as she let go of her. Natasha looked like she was going to cry again.

“I just want what’s best for Nathan. I didn’t want him to live a life without even knowing who his father is. Andrew has a right, Will. You know that.” Willow swerved her head to look at Natasha incredulously.

“Are you fucking kidding me? After the way he tossed you to the side the moment he found out you were pregnant?!”

“Will, I’m not getting any better!” Natasha revealed. Willow grew quiet. “I…I’ve been coughing up blood, Will. It hurts to move. I’m struggling to breathe. The drugs aren’t working. I don’t want Nathan to see me slowly deteriorate. I’d rather he have the better options that come with living with Andrew.” Willow slowly sank into a chair.

“…Does the doctor have any alternatives?”

Natasha shook her head quietly. Willow licked her lips, harshly biting her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. Natasha took Willow’s hand. “Will you help take care of me?”

“…That’s always been my goal.” Willow replied softly. Natasha had arranged for Nathan to leave in a week. It was hard to tell the boy, and the three slept in the same bed leading up to the day of departure. Willow had transitioned into autopilot as the week passed in a blur. She managed to maintain a strong façade around Tommy during their meetings. She didn’t know if he noticed something was wrong. If he did, he didn’t go out of his way to ask about it for which Willow was grateful.

Sarah looked like a woman who was raised with no hardships. She smiled at Willow and Natasha politely. Willow gave her a blank expression while Natasha tried not to cry. Nathan held onto Willow’s arm tightly, burying his face into her side.

The four had met at the train station. Nathan was very adamant that he didn’t want to leave, but he didn’t get a say. Willow noted that Andrew couldn’t even be bothered to meet the child he fathered for the first time in front of Natasha. She wondered if the guilt of looking at the woman he abandoned would be too much for the coward.

Sarah leaned down to smile at Nathan. “I’m happy you’re coming back with me.” Nathan poked his head out to look at the woman weary. He reached out to take Natasha’s hand.

“…It’s only for a short while.” He told her. She looked at him surprised, looking up at the two women confused. Natasha gave an awkward laugh before pulling Nathan off to the side to talk to him, leaving Willow with Sarah. Sarah was the first to break the silence.

“I promise that the environment I’m going to provide him with will be better than what you two could ever provide.” She spoke up. Willow’s eyes moved to look at the woman from the side. Willow had about four inches on the woman, creating a bit of an intimidating presence. Sarah smiled at her with the insult still lingering in the air. Willow didn’t bother to smile, turning her body in order to fully loom over the woman.

“I sure hope so, Mrs. Birch.” She played with the fold of Sarah’s jacket. “Because I don’t mind fucking your husband, ruining the pitiful thing you call a marriage if you don’t follow through.” Sarah blinked in surprise, clearly caught off guard at the level of hostility Willow gave off. She cleared her throat, taking a retreating step back from Willow.

“…There’s no need for threats. I’m going to take care of him. I’ve always wanted a son.” Sarah tried to explain in reassurance.

“You don’t have to suck up to me.” Willow bit back with venom. “I’m going to follow through for Natasha. Just treat Nathan right.” Nathan turned his head to look at Willow, tears following. Willow got down on one knee opening her hands for the boy to run into. She picked him up, the two holding each other tightly.

“You have to visit.” He said into her neck. She put him down, rustling his hair. “You have to!”

“…Don’t slack off in school.” Willow responded instead. He pouted. Willow and Natasha stood side by side as they watched Nathan board the train with Sarah. His face was plastered against the window, waving at them in tears as the train moved. “This was an incredibly stupid move.” Willow chided as the train left the station.

Natasha sighed heavily. Willow didn’t miss the slight wheeze. “Maybe, but you’ll meet again.” Willow only hummed in response.

Later, she met up with Tommy for the usual late-night appointment. She was getting redressed when Tommy handed her an envelope. Inside, there were two keys and an address. Willow looked down at the keys.

“That was quick.” She commented. She looked up at him with a smile. “Thank you for following through on the deal, Mr. Shelby.”

“I can’t see it being much use to you since the boy is gone,” Tommy replied. Willow faltered in redressing before resuming with mild annoyance.

“I didn’t think I acted in a way that warranted being spied on.”

“Nothing you’ve done has proven yourself to be trustworthy.”

Willow turned back to the man. She walked up to him, caressing his cheek. “Don’t worry yourself, Mr. Shelby.”

She took her payment and headed back to the flat. At the very least, Natasha would be able to rest in a comfortable place. Now, Natasha didn’t have to work. The old woman that lived below them was outside, smoking a cigarette, clearly waiting on Willow.

“Yes, Ms. Baker?” Willow greeted.

“No one answered the door, so I assumed the three of you were out. There’s a leak coming from your apartment. It’s ruining my floors.”

“You could’ve notified the landlord.”

“At this time of the night? Only your kind would be awake.” She snapped, throwing out the cigarette and stomping into her flat. Willow rolled her eyes before climbing the stairs. She opened the door to silence. Concern began to grow in her.

“Nat?” Willow called out. She could hear running water in the bathroom and headed towards it. She looked at the ground, seeing water flooding out from the bottom of the door. Willow opened the door, confused. “Why are you causing dama-?” Willow came to a startling halt. The lights in the bathroom felt significantly brighter than usual as she looked at Natasha dipped into stained red water in the bathtub.

Willow rushed to Natasha. “No, no, no…” She murmured as she pulled the dead weight of Natasha out of the tub. She slipped, causing the two to crash to the ground. Willow’s hands shook as she pushed Natasha’s hair from her pale, almost blue face. All the color was gone from Natasha’s face. “Nat? Nat?” She touched her neck, praying for a pulse, but finding none. She opened Natasha's mouth, putting her face close to Natasha, trying to feel a breath. Her eyes drifted to red, nasty gashes running across her arm, getting deeper as they reached her wrist. Willow looked at Natasha’s lifeless eyes as she pulled her into her lap, rocking the two of them as she caressed the dead woman’s face. “…Nat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaaan, that hurt to write


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just been writing up these chapters with my rare shot of motivation 😬 😬
> 
> Attempted rape CW

The confirmation that Tommy was spying on her was shown when men came into the house, slowly removing Natasha from Willow's hands. Willow stared at the wall as they moved about the house, cleaning up.

“We’ll arrange the funeral for you.” They assured her. She looked up at the men, eyes absolutely soulless.

“…Don’t bother. Just bury her.” She answered. The men looked at each other worried.

“We alerted Mr. Shelby. He’ll be here soon.”

With that, Willow shot to her feet. She grabbed her bag and shot out the door, disappearing into the night. She didn’t even know how it got to be next week. She was taking anything and everything to dull the pain. She wanted to feel absolutely nothing. One way or another, she found herself at the new house Tommy had gotten her. Opium flowed through her veins, and the world was quiet. It was all she wanted.

When the high finally wore low enough for her to be coherent, she was sitting on her new couch with sunglasses on. She hummed quietly to herself. Slowly, the sound of the grandfather clock reached her ears. The sound echoed through the quiet house. There was no sound of Natasha shuffling through the kitchen. There was no sound of Nathan running around the house with heavy footsteps, even after they had lectured him about it. There was nothing but the tolls of the bell.

Willow exhaled slowly. The quiet was new and foreign. It was peaceful and disheartening. It only took a week for her life to be destroyed. She turned her gaze to look at the clock. Typically, she’d be getting ready to go meet Tommy. What was the point of it all now? Nathan was gone. Natasha was gone. It was just Willow. And what was Willow’s worth without them? She stared at it a moment before trying to quickly move to her feet. She moved faster than her opium filled brain could process, and she ended up falling to the ground. Her laugh was slurred and hollow.

Taking it slow this time, Willow pushed herself upright. She moved with a languid sway as she made her way to her bathroom. She sat in the hot bathwater. She leaned down to be eye level with the water, and she looked to see the illusion of the deceased Natasha looking back at her. The two watched each other in silence before Natasha closed her eyes and sank into the water.

Willow closed her eyes and sank. Her body tingled from the hot water. It was quiet in the water too. She wanted to stay there forever. There was no thinking needed to just sink. The image of Nathan flashing through her head pulled her out of the water. She wiped the water from her face as she regained her breath. She finished cleaning herself up and began getting dressed. She treated herself to her favorite lipstick as she prepared herself in the mirror. She combed at her curls, fighting to get them under control.

She grunted in frustration, slamming the comb down onto the surface of the vanity mirror. She looked to the side at a pair of scissors. “In times of heartbreak…” She muttered, picking up the scissors. Willow stared at them, grabbing a chunk of her hair and slicing it off. She watched the clump fall to the ground.

Her humming started up again, tears falling from her expressionless face as she continued to cut her hair. When she finally placed the scissors down, she stared at her newly cut hair. She touched it as she leaned close to the mirror.

“…My girls would’ve done a better job.” Willow said to herself. She managed to get her hair styled into a decent form before she finished getting dressed. She looked at her dark circles around her eyes, deciding to use makeup to hide it. She pushed her index finger into the corners of her lips as she stared at herself in the mirror, making a smile. She watched

She was not presenting herself as meticulously cared for as usual, but Willow couldn’t find herself to care. In the end, they all still pay. Grabbing a hat and placing her sunglasses back on, Willow took to the streets. She looked at her car and figured it would be best if she walked.

Even if the walk was longer than when she back at the flat, it would give her time to pass the high. She was tempted to take another pill, but she decided against it. She’s only two blocks from Tommy’s house when her path is obstructed by two men. She looked up at them, vaguely remembering them to be past clients. In her haze, she processed through her memories, recalling the two men’s wallets running dry. It led to a termination of the contracts.

She doesn’t have the strength to push them away, so she was carried down a back alley where people are scarce. Willow could smell the stench of excessive amounts of alcohol from them. Willow forced a smile, groggy as she was.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Humphrey…Mr. Wilson?”

“Strip,” Humphrey ordered. Willow took off her sunglasses as she looked at the surroundings before giving him a pointed look.

“We’ve canceled our contracts with one another. And unfortunately, I’m not available to start new contracts with them.” She explained politely.

“Don’t matter, no how,” Wilson said, sniffing loudly while rubbing his nose. “Ain’t got any money for ya.”

“Shit, my wife carried herself and her kids away after I told her I wasn’t gonna stop seeing you.”

“Same ‘ere.”

Willow scoffed with a confused look before giving a belittling one. “Don’t blame me for the consequences of your actions. I’m sorry, but my pussy is neither cheap nor free.” Humphrey grabbed her by the neck without warning, slamming her against a wall. Willow’s back stung from the blow. “Don’t damage the goods.” She growled.

“Shut up!” Wilson yelled. He chuckled drunkenly. “Isn’t it your job to cheer us up?” Willow laughed meanly.

“Why should I entertain broke men?” That earned her a smack that sent her falling to the ground.

“A pathetic black bitch such as yourself should know her place!” Wilson yelled. She propped herself up, wiping the blood from her lips.

“Ah, now we have to go into the insults. Why is it people blame everyone but themselves?” She stood and looked down at her ruined dress. “I wasn’t a black bitch when you were so desperately calling my name in bed and spending every last bit of money on me. I was your love, your darling, you couldn’t live without me.” She glared at them. “I see that’s still true. Now, Sirs, who’s truly the pathetic one.” Humphrey tried to grab her again, but she moved out of his reach. “Back off! While I’m still being nice.”

The two laughed at her. “What exactly can you do to them?”

Willow chuckled. “I’m not much of a fighter.” She pulled a pen from her bag. “But I’m definitely going to take something precious from you both in the process.” They laughed again before lunging at her. “Fuck off!” She yelled as she tried to fight them.

Wilson smacked her. “Be the whore you’ve always been, Willow!” He shouted into her ear. She used the pen to stab him in the shoulder. He screamed, pulling away from her. She kicked Humphrey in the face, turning onto her stomach so she could get to her feet. Humphrey grabbed her by her hair, slamming her head into the ground. Willow’s brain rattled, and she tried to focus when she felt her dress being pulled up as well as her underwear being pulled down.

“Relax…” Wilson growled. Willow couldn’t muster any strength. Her body sagged as she gave up. She wasn’t able to defend herself without a clear mind. The effects of the opium still dragged on.

Suddenly, the weight of the two men was taken off her, and there were loud sounds of fighting. Willow moved her head back to see Arthur beating up the two men viciously. She took a moment to blink, clearing her vision as she moved to watch him beat them up. She watched Arthur beat the men up with a blank stare. When he finally stopped swinging, his knuckles were dripping in blood. Still, he held out his hand to her.

“You all right?” He asked. Willow looked at his hand for a moment before accepting the help. She looked at the groaning, bloodied men on the ground as she pulled up her underwear.

“Thank you.” She spoke softly. She looked at Arthur, noticing how unstable he looked. It was at that moment a bell dinged in her head. With swiftness, she hugged the man, startling him. It was obvious that Arthur didn’t know how to react to this. “Just give me a moment,” Willow begged, purposefully making herself look small.

He finally hugged her back, and Willow smiled darkly. She bit her lip to prevent a giggle from escaping. Her brain was starting to run again as the high wore off, making her remember what it was all about it the end: survival. She pulled back, wearing an innocent, apologetic face.

“Thank you. I was feeling a bit weak.”

Arthur cleared his throat. “No problem.”

“You mind doing me a favor?”

“Sure.”

“Tell Tommy that I’ll be late. I always dress to impress, and it’s unfortunate that I’m no longer in that state.” Arthur nodded his head. It was clear that he was still coming down from his adrenaline high. He turned and walked away. “Arthur!” He turned back to look at Willow. She smiled slightly, raising one of her shoulders. “As thanks, I’ll offer you a complimentary appointment.” He didn’t say anything, only nodding and continuing to walk off. She sighed and looked around the ground, coming to a stop when she saw her pen on the ground.

She stepped to it, picking it as the men continued to groan. She stepped up to Humphrey, stepping on his balls. The man cried out in pain. “Wait, I’m sorry.” He apologized profusely. She pulled him up by his hair, similar to what he did to her. Her smile was frightening to the man.

“I’m thankful that two useless men like yourselves ended up having some worth in the end.” She said. The man whimpered. “I’ll make it quick. Relax.” Before he could retaliate, Willow sent her pen into his jugular. Blood spurted out when she removed the pen with a grunt. She tossed the man to the side. Wilson tried to crawl away, and she walked over to him.

“Stop, please, I beg of you.” He cried as she turned him over, straddling him.

“You damaged the goods.” She stated coldly.

“I’ll pay you back. Please, Willow!” She leaned down, kissing the man. She sent the blade into his neck, parting from his lips. She watched the man gag, the life fading from his eyes. She stared at his eyes, flickering images of Natasha’s eyes. She watched him, tilting her head curiously as the cogs in her brain began to turn.

“…Maybe you did have some use after all.”


	10. Chapter Ten

“Apologies,” Willow spoke as she swung the door open into Tommy’s house. He looked up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table, surprised to see her.

“I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re the type to throw yourself into work after such a loss. Though, it’s only been a week.” Willow did a soft inhale as she looked around the house.

“Mr. Shelby, if I let everything get to me, I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to function. It’s unfortunate the past few events. Natasha was a great organizer, but I’ll manage.” Tommy blew out smoke from his cigarette, clearly not buying her explanation. Willow put on a soft smile. “A woman in mourning is not what you want now, is it?” She circled the table, moving to straddle him in the chair.

Plucking the cigarette from his mouth, her lips met his as she grinded her hips against his. She was taken by surprise when he picked her up as he stood out of the chair. Willow was not the lightest person around, so the fact that he was able to carry her reminded her that he was physically fit. Though, she’d put her money on Arthur on who could win in a fight.

He carried her to his bedroom, laying her on his bed before climbing on top of her, not allowing his lips to leave hers. Tommy had never brought her to his room before, and she wondered what the special occasion was.

When Willow attempted to make a move to remove his belt buckle, He moved off of her, lying on the side. He sighed heavily. Willow looked up at the ceiling with a puzzled look, her hand frozen in place. She moved after a moment, propping herself up on her elbows to look at Tommy.

“Is something wrong?” She questioned. She made sure to hide most of the injuries from her face. Tommy looked at her. The two watched each other for a moment.

“Strip to your underwear.” He requested.

Willow swung her legs off the bed and stood, slowly obliging the man. She couldn’t help but wonder what she did wrong considering the man wasn’t even paying attention. When she was stripped down, he motioned for her to lie down next to him.

She did so, and the two lied in silence together. “Tell me,” Tommy spoke up after twenty minutes of silence. Willow lightly opened her eyes from where she was dozing off. “How does a woman from a rich, London family end up becoming a prostitute?” She blinked a couple of times before the question fully dawned on her. She scoffed lightly.

“Mr. Shelby, you sure like to keep tabs on the random prostitutes you’ve been seeing.” She turned her head to look at him. “I’m clean if you were also curious about that as well.” He only met her gaze, waiting on her answer. Willow frowned, sitting up. She grabbed a cigarette from the light stand and lit it, smoking her annoyance away. She blew out smoke, smiling condescendingly at Tommy. “My father wasn’t too pleased to learn that it wasn’t only men I fancied.” She rolled her eyes. “The woman I was in love with was pregnant by some bureaucrat’s stupid son.” He took the cigarette from her mouth, smoking it.

“How does it feel to have found the woman she loved dead?”

Her body twitched in agitation as she tried to keep her emotions under control. She took a couple of deep breaths before choosing not to answer. Instead, she only raised an eyebrow as a response. Tommy took in the response before turning his attention back to the ceiling. He took a drag of the cigarette before speaking again.

“…It must be hard to always wear a mask.” He spoke. “I’m interested to see what you’re really like one day. It must be a sight to see.”

Willow put on a professional smile. “It wouldn’t be in the best interest of my client to do that.” Before she could react, he sat up quickly with his face getting close to hers. Her breathing grew shallow from the surprise, and she watched his blue eyes looked directly at her.

“What if it’s what the client wants?” He pulled her to sit on his lap, never breaking eye contact. Willow felt herself losing control of the situation. She put her smile back on.

“Mr. Shelby, it’s been a while since you’ve enjoyed my services.” She traced down his chest with her index finger. She leaned down, kissing his neck as she kneaded his bulge. “I’m sure you didn’t pay me to only be one for conversation.” He grabbed her wrist before she could push her hand underneath the band on his underwear.

She frowned. “You’re whatever your clients need you to be correct?” He asked. Willow yelped as he pulled her down, resting her head on his arm. It takes her a moment to process the situation she was in now. “I need a presence next to me.” He explained. His eyes closed, and Willow watched his chest rise and lower as he breathed.

“What the fuck…” She muttered in confusion, looking up at the sleeping man. It was only when his breathing slowed to show deep sleep that Willow resigned to closing her eyes herself.

Hours passed before she was startled awake by the jerking movements of Tommy having a fitful dream. She jolted upright in surprise, looking down to see him fidget in her sleep. She looked at him, vaguely recalling the images of him in a military uniform. She didn’t think much of him having served, but she figures it did more damage to him than she thought. The curiosity of what he was like pre-war drifted into her mind, but she quickly shook it off.

Instead, she favored lying back down, draping her arm and leg over him. She buried her face into his neck, pressing on him to create pressure. She could feel when Tommy startled awake, but he soon relaxed as he felt the weight of Willow on him. He shifted his head, using his hand the caress the thigh rested on him. His fingers drifted into her curls, careful not to pull too harshly at the tight curls. He continued rubbing circles on her thigh and playing with her hair.

When he finally decided to fall back to sleep, he pulled her closer to him, inhaling her scent deeply before sighing content. Willow stared at his neck for another hour, refusing to move an inch before finally falling back asleep.

Morning came, waking her up like clockwork. She can’t remember if she’s ever had a night with a client where nothing happened. She moved to sit on the side of the bed. It was a nice rest. She stretched as she stood, moving to redress. She couldn’t remember if she had any groceries and figured she’d use today’s money to get some.

“You’d better not be going to another client,” Tommy spoke up as she finished dressing. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her. Willow chuckled, moving to kiss him as she took the money from the nightstand.

“Good Morning, Mr. Shelby.” She greeted as they parted. She plastered on a smile. “I don’t have any intention of breaking my promise with you. We have a contract. You get another four months of my attention.”

“I can pay for more time.” He suggested. Willow pretended to think about it.

“It’s an appealing offer. However, I have to decline. I’m not one to be monopolized.” She stepped back with a shrug as he moved to sit up. “Who’s to say you won’t end up like Mr. Kimber. If you’re my only source of income, I’m royally fucked.” She placed her knee on the bed between his legs, looming over him. “I’m a fantasy, Mr. Shelby.” She pulled back, moving to the bedroom door. “Fantasies only last a moment.” She left the bedroom and made her way out of the house onto the street. She fiddled in her bag as she considered her options with gaining new clients after she was done with Tommy. She didn’t really need too many anymore, but she needed something to keep her busy.

Just as she was about to light her cigarette, she was caught off guard when a car came to a screeching stop in front of her. She stopped as three well-dressed men exited the car. Willow didn’t recognize them as clients. One held the car door open.

“Willow Payne?” Her ear twitched at the sound of her father’s last name attached to hers. They gestured to the open car door. “We suggest you get in the car.” She was about to make a smart remark when a gun was aimed in her face. She stared at it cross-eyed.

“Now, Miss Payne.” She rolled her eyes, shoving the cigarette back into her bag. She pushed the gun out of her face as she walked towards the car. Two men sat on either side of her while the other sat upfront with the driver. Willow leaned her head back as the car sped off to a destination that she could take a couple of guesses for.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Considering how expensive the office that the men dropped Willow in looked, she wondered what she could possibly be in trouble for. Considering they knew her by her father’s name, she could already tell who would be walking through those doors.

A secretary entered the room as Willow explored. “I’m afraid my employers are running late. Their meeting before this ran longer than planned.” She explained. Willow looked at the professionally dressed woman.

“…It’s fine. It’s all for the sake of building suspense.”

The secretary didn’t say anything. She smiled though. “Would you like tea and snacks?” She offered. Willow put on her own smile, nodding. The woman stepped out, only to return after a few moments. She set the coffee table, and Willow moved to sit as the secretary exited the room. Willow ate happily, even as she heard approaching footsteps.

“It’s been a rough few weeks.” She commented out loud. The door opened behind her. Willow sipped her tea while looking forward. “I just never seem to get peace in my life.” A man stopped to stand next to her seat. She looked up to see her father, Elliot Payne, looking down at her. “I wonder if it’s just an accumulation of bad karma.”

Two more faces approached the desk, one taking a seat while the other stood near the desk. They were both two faces that made Willow’s own sour. Andrew Birch and Winston Churchill looked at Willow. She shook her head softly.

“I knew I shouldn’t have talked about my past.” She glared at her father. “It gives it an annoying fucking chance to reemerge.” Elliot straightened his suit coat.

“You look good, Willow.” He started, stilted in his speech.

“Oh, it’s makeup.” She gestured to her face. “Got some bruises from an attempted rape the other day. Couldn’t walk around like that.” He frowned, reaching out to touch Willow. She visibly recoiled from the man, confused as to why he thought she would allow him. He looked saddened by her reaction before clearing his throat and going to stand at the desk with the other men.

He’s about to speak when Willow puts a finger up. She proceeded to finish her tea. It was only when she dabbed at her mouth with a handkerchief that she spoke up.

“The famous Winston Churchill wants to speak with me.” She started. She tutted softly. “That can’t possibly mean well for me.” She crossed her ankles, sitting properly in her seat. She was ready to listen to what these men had to say to her.

“You’re your father’s daughter.” Churchill compliments. Willow doesn’t take it as one, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

“Willow,” Andrew spoke up. She looked at him. “I’m sorry about what happened to Natasha.”

“Yes, I’m sorry you lost a dear friend.” Her father said apologetically. Willow subtlety tightened her grip on her hand. She looked them in the eyes. She doesn’t feel any sincerity in their condolences, not remorse for the way they had treated the two of them. In Andrew’s face, Willow could detect hints of a condescendence to him. She takes note of it.

“I don’t need your pity.” She snapped with a neutral face. “I need to know why the three of you needed to see me so urgently. I have a house now.” She shrugged with a tilt of her head. “I could’ve hosted you properly.”

“Mr. Shelby bought that for you, no?” The lightbulb turned on in Willow’s head.

“…My clients like to show me their gratitude every once in a while. It’s rare that I’ll say no.”

“I wonder if that means you’ll say yes to my request.” Willow popped another pastry in her mouth.

“It’s never really a request with you, Mr. Churchill.” She leaned back in the seat. “I’ll play your game since I’m such a good listener.”

Churchill leaned his forearms onto the desk. “All I require from you is that you make sure Tommy doesn’t get himself killed.”

“I have no control over what my clients do outside of their appointments.” She replied easily.

“But is it not your specialty, Willow, to whisper contriving words to your clients?” Andrew remarked, taking a cocky step forward. “You know, to keep them around?” She turned her attention towards the man, smiling blankly at him. She didn’t move a long moment, putting the men at unease. Andrew avoided her eyes. “Thomas Shelby should be an easy conquest for someone like you.” Willow’s smile became one of amusement.

“Am I omnipotent?” She questioned. “I didn’t know I had been giving off that feeling to others. Oh, perhaps I should work on my personality.”

“Yes, and maybe Natasha would still be alive!” Andrew bit out, trying to rile her up. Willow’s smile only grew wider. “Don’t…Don’t do that.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Birch.” She took slow steps towards him, her voices dropping threateningly low. “Does my presence scare you?” He cleared his throat, stepping back whenever she took a step forward. Willow chuckled mockingly at how easily the man grew scared of her.

“Willow,” Elliot warned. She put her hands up in surrender, stopping in her movement.

“I meant no harm.” She said, returning to her seat. Churchill looked at her with an expression of apprehension before continuing. Willow knew it was her father that probably suggested her as a solution to whatever issues they need her for.

“You’ll have the assistance of some of my men to make sure he stays alive,” Churchill assured her.

“…All of you are overestimating my abilities.”

“I’d argue that we’re probably underestimating your abilities, Willow.” He countered. “Your father used to speak highly of your intelligence. It’s a shame you left the household the way you did.” Her eyes flickered to her father before returning back to Churchill.

“Unfortunate that my apparently praise-worthy skills weren’t enough to talk myself out of that situation.” She looked at her father with a neutral face. “There was no other option for me but to leave. So, I did that.”

“Willow…”

“Don’t worry. I’m very happy.” Her comment was dripping in sarcasm.

“Once you finish this assignment, you should come home,” Elliot suggested. Willow shot to her feet, playing with her jacket.

“How is Nathan adjusting?”

Andrew looked at her, clearly caught off guard by the question. “Uh, he keeps asking when the two of you will visit him.” Willow’s face softened, a sad smile appearing.

“He’s young. Give it a few years, and he’ll forget about Natasha and me in due time.” She gave a half-laugh. “Distract him with home projects. He likes to feel useful.” Elliot stepped forward, and Willow’s demeanor hardened once again.

“There’s another request.” He added. She tilted her head to look at him curiously. “There’s an illegal auction house in operation.”

“One of many. What makes this one so special?”

“This one is selling people.”

“Is that not the British’s specialty?” She asked, feigning innocence. Elliot cleared his throat.

“They’re selling people as well as priceless jewels and art. All of it has been stolen. We want you to find out who the ringleader is as well as who’s giving him the items.”

“It currently takes priority over keeping Tommy safe.” Churchill chimed. She looked at the three men.

“…I still have four months in a five-month contract with Thomas Shelby. I can’t leave his side until it’s done. It would put a stain on my reputation to back out.” Churchill looked at her, clearly disinterested.

“I know you’ll find a creative way to deal with the problem.” Andrew placed papers on the desk. “That’s all you’ll need in order to continue forward.” Willow stepped towards the desk, picking up the papers.

“Never thought I’d be used as an agent of the Crown.” In the back of her head, Willow swore at the three men. They were making it more complicated to deal with Tommy. She flipped through the papers. “You know I don’t work for free. How much?”

“Five thousand pounds,” Churchill stated. Willow whistled.

“For a prostitute? Wow, now I really want to know what you lost.”

“It’s nothing for you to worry about,” Elliot said. Willow twirled, heading for the exit.

“It’s nothing for me to worry about because I truly don’t give a damn.” She stopped at the door. “I’d tell you that I’d give you updates, but I’m sure you’ll have people watching me. So, I guess…enjoy the show.” She exited the room, slamming the door shut loudly. She hopped down the stairs and exited the building. She looked around, lighting the cigarette she had been trying to do earlier. A cold breeze flew in, and Willow began to plan. “Five thousand pounds? That’s too fucking little, Mr. Churchill.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

“Lizzie!” Willow sang as she approached the woman from behind. Lizzie's demeanor sagged in exhaustion at the thought of dealing with Willow. She favored to ignore her, continuing in her stride. “Aw, don’t be like that.” Willow teased.

“Fuck off, Willow. I’m not interested in being your friend or whatever Natasha was to you.” Willow skipped alongside Lizzie before using her hips to bump her into an empty alleyway. Lizzie stumbled from the sudden movement.

“Oh, don’t worry, Liz. I would never try to replace Nat. It’d be in poor taste.”

“What do you want then?” Lizzie asked as she stood up straight, fixing her coat.

“I’m here to offer a business proposal. To give you a chance to enjoy Tommy’s dick for a while.” Willow paced light-heartedly, spinning around Lizzie occasionally. “I’ve taken up most of his attention. I apologize.”

Lizzie clenched her fists. “You’re the worst.”

Willow came to a stop, feigning innocence. “Lizzie, my body is a luxury good. I can’t help who it attracts.”

“What do you plan to do once you get old?”

She pondered the thought for a minute. “…I can’t possibly see myself living past forty.” Willow stated absentmindedly. When it looked like Lizzie would inquire more, she cut her off. “Okay, listen. I’m currently on contract with Tommy. Certain events, however, have come up, requiring my attention for a bit. Don’t worry about me though. You know I always work my way out of situations.”

“I could care less about what happens to you.”

“Okay, ouch, hurtful.”

“I hope you have a point in this.”

“Always,” Willow assured her. Lizzie gave her a suspicious look.

“…But what events have got your attention? Taking you away from Tommy?” Willow leaned in close, amused.

“What does it matter? I’m giving you an opportunity to make good money, and you’ll be around Tommy more.” She fished out a piece of folded paper from her pocket, passing it to Lizzie. She hesitantly took it. Lizzie opened the paper and nearly swore. “It’s at my rate, too.”

“This is how much you charge men?!”

“Only the rich ones.”

“How do you even have clients?”

“Because the reviews on me are raving.” Willow teased. Lizzie put the paper in her purse.

“If Tommy’s paying this much for you, that means he wants you, not me. How’d he agree to the swap.” Willow pretended to think.

“I told him you’d work at the same capacity as I do.” She lied. “It’s not easy work to work like me, but I’m sure you can do it.” Lizzie didn’t look entirely convinced but her face brightened at having the opportunity of being with Tommy. Willow looked at Lizzie, and her mouth opened before she could stop herself. “You’d do well to become your own person.” Lizzie looked at her. “You told me a warning that you should’ve been telling yourself more. It’s better not to get too attached to the Shelbys.”

“Are you lecturing me? You of all people.”

Willow shrugged. “I find it fascinating how little you all think of me. I won’t lie that I’m in a bit of a hiccup now, but if you think I won’t end up on top, then it’s your loss.” Willow blew Lizzie a kiss as she walked away. “Do be on your best behavior. It’d be best to not disappoint Tommy like all you like to avoid.”

Back when Willow first started entertaining men, she had her main place of operation alongside many women in the red-light district in London. It only took her a year to upgrade herself out of the place, but she still kept a few connections. The main being the owner of a bar who also ran a rather nice brothel in his basement. It was an exclusive brothel. The women that worked there lived in a house owned by the bar owner. He took care of the girls, helping them clear debts and allowing them to leave the life when they pleased.

Willow walked down the small set of stairs before entering the bar. It was lit in a calming blue for the midday. There was a woman singing music lightly with a few patrons scattered around. Willow made her way to the bar where the owner, Ralph, was cleaning some glasses. She slid into a seat at the bar as he poured her whiskey on the rock.

“Ralph.” Willow sang after swallowing the whiskey down with one gulp. “You were always the best at having information considering the high scale clients you have.” Ralph smiled.

“Ah,” He began as he poured her another drink. “You know my information doesn’t come cheap.” Willow lifted her eyebrow in agreement, bringing the whiskey to her lips.

“It’s fine. I’ve recently been relieved of a good chunk of bills.” Her face grew solemn. “Nathan’s with her biological father. Nat’s dead.” She explained before downing the whiskey again. Ralph blew out air, smile falling, before lighting tow cigarettes for the two of them. Willow took one gratefully, taking a long drag before letting out smoke exasperated.

“Willow, what the fuck happened?”

“It became too much…living, I guess.” Willow explained. He looked at Willow staring at the smoke floating from her cigarette.

“What are you looking for? No charge.”

Willow moved her gaze to look at the man, smiling softly. “I’m looking for an auction house.” She began. Ralph poured her another glass.

“That’s rather vague. There’s a lot of those around.”

“It’s something only top men world be interested in. Very exclusive. Even you would have difficulty getting in. It should’ve just popped up recently. Selling items of high value.” She took the glass in her hand. “They also tend to sell people.” Willow looked at him from over her glass, the two’s gaze locking with each other.

“…What interest could you possibly have in that?” Ralph said, lowering his voice as he leaned towards her. Willow smiled.

“What better wat to earn some cash than selling myself to the highest bidder?”

“Your ancestors are rolling over in their graves, Willow.” He chided. “Please tell me that’s not the real reason that you’re doing this.”

“Course not, but it kills two birds with one stone.”

“It’s a crazy scheme. Way out of your expertise, mine too!”

“Well, I’ve just been throwing caution to the wind as of late.” She explained. Willow noticed the mild concern on his face. “Look, all I need in for someone to pose as my seller.” Ralph smoked his cigarette for some time, thinking deeply. Willow just needs to give him an incentive. “…You’ll get twenty percent of the profits.”

That caught his attention. “What makes you think you’ll sell for that high?”

She scoffed, gesturing to herself. “Seriously? Ralph, seriously?” He looked her up and down before rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, but it’s that fucking mouth that’s going to bring down your value.” Willow’s face gleamed with happiness. She ran a finger over her lips.

“Then, I’ll just make sure to make my mouth look extra appealing.”

Ralph chuckled, pulling back to continue cleaning her bar. “What do you need to look your best?”

“Making myself look my best is always my area of expertise. Don’t you worry about that. I just need you to get me in the auction.” She finished her whiskey before sliding out of the chair. “Oh!” She stopped and looked back at Ralph. “Don’t tell them what I look like.” Ralph looked at her, waiting on an explanation. Willow wiggled her fingers. “I want to be a surprise that dazzles them.”

Willow exited the bar, only to be greeted by three women. It took Willow a moment to recognize the girls as the few that she used to hang around when she still operated on the London streets, Anna, Marigold, and Gina. She swallowed down a groan when she saw their unwelcoming faces.

“Are you here to take more money from our pockets?” Anna spoke up annoyed.

“Don’t be so narrowminded.” Willow snapped back. She grinned mischievously. “I’ve always played a bigger game.” She leaned towards them, putting up her finger. “Broaden your horizons, ladies. Don’t let yourself be used by the weaker gender.” She walked past them. “We’re takers, so why not do what we do best and take!”

“You’re a parasite, Willow!” Gina yelled. Willow turned to walk backward with a grin.

“Lovely! The parasite gets to live.” Willow returned to walk forward again. “Shame about the host, though.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

After handing Tommy off to Lizzie, Willow’s full attention was devoted to looking her best for the auction. She had to invest in high-end material to sew a new outfit. It took three days to even get a hold of the material.

She fished out her material from the backseat of her car, heading back to her house. Once she entered, she dropped her material in her sewing room before entering her sitting room. Tommy was sitting comfortably on her couch, clearly having made himself comfortable. Willow stopped in her steps, going through her memories. She was sure she locked the door.

He looked back at her genuinely surprised face. “You’re not naïve enough to think I wouldn’t have made my own key made.” He spoke up. “Especially after the loss of Nathan and Natasha.” She took a moment to process his appearance before setting her purse down on a stand, stepping towards the kitchen.

“Can I offer you a drink, water? Tea? Liquor?” He stood from where he was seated, looking over at her.

“We had a deal, Willow.” She stopped at the kitchen entryway, turning back to look at him. The two watched each other as he waited on an explanation.

“Yes.” She began, taking a deep breath. “We did have a deal. I just made a few alterations. Is Lizzie not an acceptable replacement for you? I figured you’d do best with someone you knew. And as unfortunate as it is, I’m not very friendly with any of my co-workers. They don’t really like our differences in pay.” Tommy put out his cigarette, stepping towards Willow. She didn’t move, even as the man cornered her.

“I was paying for you.” He poked her sternum. “And only you.” Willow only smiled, enjoying the doubt that dance on his face. “What have you been up to?” Her eyes drifted across his face, taking in the dark circles and paler than usual skin. Slowly, she held his head between her hands, brushing her thumbs over his prominent cheekbones.

“…Have you been sleeping, Mr. Shelby?” She questioned. Tommy’s eyes had closed when her hands touched his face. He favored pressing their foreheads together rather than answering her. The two basked in each other’s presence, clearly suffering from slight withdrawal of one another. Willow saw an opportunity for herself. “Do you need me, Mr. Shelby?” She moved their heads, ghosting her lips across him but not sealing the kiss. Tommy pressed against her, and she welcomed the feeling of his pants getting tighter.

“You think too highly of yourself,” Tommy muttered, trying to chase her lips. She kept him at a teasing distance as she looked at the man with a determined look.

“Say, it. Tommy.” She muttered. A moment of silence passed between the two before he sighed deeply.

“Fuck…” He breathed. “I need you, Willow.” That’s all she needed to hear. She kissed Tommy hard. His hands ran up and down her torso before he grabbed her thighs, lifting her up unceremoniously. Willow felt her back being pressed against the wall, and she took the chance to wrap her legs around Tommy, focusing on the heat and warmth of their tongues meeting.

She messed up his hair as the two refused to come up for air, drowning in each other. Tommy turned the two of them, setting her down on the kitchen table. He ripped her blouse open. She could hear the button clatter as they fell off the table to the floor. She moaned as he wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, sucking hard as his hand pushed up her skirt, feeling how wet she had become. He bit the nip slightly as he pushed his middle and ring fingers easily inside her. He moved to kiss her again as his fingers set a fast pace. Tommy curled his fingers up, and Willow broke their kiss to exhale in pleasure loudly. He continued to hit her sweet spot, kissing her bottom lip. He made her keep her legs open as her orgasm hit. She tilted her head back, gasping as her walls tightened around his fingers.

He pushed her skirt all the way up, enjoying the look of his soaked, glistening fingers sliding out of her. Willow came down from her high, reaching for Tommy’s pants. She freed his dick from his pants, licking her lips at the precum dripping from the head. She shifted her hips down, covering the head with her essence.

Tommy pressed his two soaked fingers on her lips. She teasingly opened her mouth, welcoming his fingers into her mouth. She moaned unashamed as she sucked herself off her fingers. She felt him throb in her hand, and she moved for her pussy to take him in. Tommy completed the motion, pulling his fingers out of her mouth to hold her hips with both hands. He pulled her down as he pushed in, and the two pressed flush against each other.

Willow gripped his shoulders tightly as he set a brutal pace, rocking the kitchen table. The sex wasn’t like their usual appointments. Tommy was rough, practically primal with each thrust. Willow loved it. He pressed his face against the side of her neck, kissing it. It was when she felt his teeth brush against her neck that she pulled him up for a kiss. Any other time, she’d welcome his marks and bites, but she had to take extra care of her appearances for the weekend.

She rolled her hips slightly, feeling herself close to completion. When her orgasm hit, she wrapped her legs around Tommy, pressing him into her as deep as possible. Tommy grunted, and she felt him pulsate in her as he also reached his peak.

He held the back of her neck gently as the two relaxed into each other’s hold. Willow took Tommy’s head, pulling him to look at her, smiling softly at her. He does the same, and the two share an intimate kiss with one another. It’s slow and gentle, and if Willow didn’t know any better, she’d think the man actually felt something besides possessiveness towards her.

“Someone needs to relax.” She commented as they parted. She brushed her nose against his before patting his chest to let her stand. She pulled Tommy upstairs to her bathroom, hiding the fact that her legs wanted to give out on her. She ran a bath for the two of them. The two undressed each other, sharing kisses here and there. She took an opium pill from the small container she kept near the bed. She pressed it against Tommy’s mouth. He raised an eyebrow but still took it into his mouth.

“Drugging me again?” He asked as he got into the bath. Willow chuckled, moving to sit behind. He relaxed back against her.

“You were free to say no.” She reminded him. She rubbed a sponge across his chest as she began washing him. “Just breathe and fall.” She spoke softly into his ear before kissing it. Willow took her time to clean Tommy and her up. Once she finished, she dried the two of them off, bringing him to her bedroom, where she lied him down and covered him with the sheets.

“Do you do this with all your clients?” He asked, slightly faded.

She shushed him. “It’s our time now.” She answered. She lied next to him on the bed, watching the calm rise and fall of Tommy’s chest. He turned, taking her hand in his, lacing the fingers together. She used her free hand to brush the hair out of his face. “You have nothing to worry about, Tommy.”

She watched him fall asleep before the cogs in her brain started to turn again. She looked at the relaxed facial features of Tommy. He was much easier than she thought he’d be, but she supposed she had the heartbreak from Grace to thank for that. She contemplated working on the brothers, but she was unsure if it was necessary or not. What was more important was figuring out what exactly Tommy had been up to, gaining the attention of Churchill and her father. It was his fault that her father was now somewhat back in her life. She never ignored the fact that the man probably knew where she was this whole time. Her theory was confirmed when she saw him standing with Churchill.

Shifting her head closer, she rested it on Tommy’s chest. She stared blankly at the wall, letting the sound of his heartbeat overwhelm her hearing. She counted the beats before closing her eyes.

The next time she opened them, the sun was coming through her curtains. Rather than skin, she only felt the cotton sheets. She sat up, seeing that she was in an empty bed. She looked around for a moment as she brought herself from her sleepy state. Dressing in her robe, she stretched as she made her way downstairs to make herself some tea.

Tommy had already beat her to it. She came to a stop in the kitchen entryway to see him pouring two cups of tea. He looked up at her as he took a seat with the morning paper, motioning for her to take her cup.

“You look better, Mr. Shelby.” She greeted. She took the cup, adding honey to it. Tommy watched her move through the kitchen, obviously thinking about something before he hummed in response.

“Tell me, Willow. What are you up to that requires you to disappear with no warning to me?” He asked as she took a seat. She took a sip of her tea.

“An old friend asked me for help.” She lied with a smile. “It’s been requiring a good amount of my attention. Something that was originally saved for you.” He ran his finger on the rim of his cup.

“What makes them more special than the contract?” He looked at her with mild suspicion. “A past love?” Willow exhaled a short laugh.

“The only one worth mentioning is buried in the ground, Mr. Shelby.” She answered curtly. She looked at him for a moment. “I will be back. Don’t worry about that.”

“Of course you will.” He replied. “And it will be at forty percent less than the original price.” Willow’s face dropped into a frown. Tommy gave her a smug look. “You breached the contract first. There should be punishment for that.”

“…I suppose that’s fair.” She reluctantly agreed. Tommy stood, walking over to her to pat her shoulder.

“Try not to do anything that will get you killed.”

“I should be saying that to you.” He shrugged.

“I make no promises.”

Willow tilted her head back to look up at him from where she was seated. Tommy was amused, leaning down to kiss her.

“Make sure you’re specific about what you want when I return.” She pulled him down for another kiss. “Don’t forget. I’m whatever my clients need me to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh Willow, this was a bit too intimate. Don'tcha think? 🤔🤔


	14. Chapter Fourteen

“Of all the fucking stunts, Willow,” Ralph muttered under his breath. The two were in the backseat of a car that was taking them to the auction. The driver was one of Ralph’s associates, a trusted one according to him. Ralph looked at Willow. “I can’t tell you enough how much I don’t want to do this.”

“You’re not the only one,” Willow said. The comment made Ralph look at her with a question mark on his face. It was like pulling teeth to get Willow to do something she didn’t want to do.

“Willow, I don’t consider you eccentric. No matter how you act, you’re careful about your movement. This…this isn’t what you do.” He squinted his eyes at her. “Who are you in trouble with.” She looked at him, huffing a laugh.

“I’m always doing my best to not get involved with trouble.”

“It’s laughable how funny you think you are.”

She smiled at him. The car coming to a stop in a back-alley area cut their conversation short.

“Showtime.” Willow sang softly as she pulled the veil from her hat down. The driver opened the door for her, offering his hand for her to use to step down. She accepted the offer with a professional smile. Ralph came around, resting his hand on her lower back. He took the lead. Willow was wrapped in a trench coat with her hat like a present. Her makeup was done a bit more extravagantly than usual.

The two approached a steel backdoor where two large men stood as guard dogs. Willow kept her head down. Ralph flashed the black invitation card at the men. They looked at it before nodding at each other, opening the door for Willow and Ralph to walk through. It led to a long corridor that was decorated as if royalty walked through it. At the end of the hall, a well-dressed man was waiting for them.

“Ah, Mr. Sommers.” The man greeted Ralph with a firm handshake. His eyes drifted to Willow who was still hiding behind a veil. “I…was surprised and very interested when you said you wanted to sell such a commodity. Fred Watergate, at your service.” He motioned the two to follow him to a room. The room was decorated with no expense spared. Inside, there were several people preparing expensive items with care. Willow even noticed items whose original owners were still alive and well. They were led through that room to another where people in their 20s and younger were lined up, being dressed up by others.

A tall lean man with a well-tailored suit was inspecting the people with satin white gloves. Willow watched the people cringe or flinch away from the man. She reckoned that there was a good chance that he was the ringleader. The man stopped, turning to see us. He approached the three of them, flashing a bright white smile.

“Fred, it’s not very often you bring me the rare treasures.” He looked Willow over. “A cooperative one? That’s rare.” Fred smiled, introducing Ralph.

“Mr. Sommers promised us a high priced good. Mr. Sommers, this is my employer, Dealer.” Ralph smiled, offering his hand. The man simply nodded in acknowledgment of the man, more interested in what was underneath the hat. Ralph closed his hand, bringing it back to his side. He turned to her.

“Take it off.” He ordered with a firm tone. Willow nodded softly. She reached up, removing her hat with grace. Dealer grinned as he looked at Willow, taking a step forward.

“My, my.” He said with wonder in his voice. “The word beautiful wouldn’t even begin to describe you.” Willow simply fluttered her eyelashes. She dropped her trench coat. She had spent the last week, sewing together a see-through silk gown. It was off the shoulder, adding shine and sparkle to her skin. Her breast shined with their piercings through the soft material.

Ralph watched the men all stare at Willow in fascination. He was unsure how they’d react to the piercings and tattoos, but now, he supposed it only added to her appeal. When Dealer’s hand moved to touch her, Ralph moved with swiftness. He held the man’s wrist, firmly stopping him from touching her. Men moved slightly at Ralph’s action. Dealer looked at him, and Ralph only smiled pleasantly.

“I put a lot of work into getting her ready, Dealer. I would rather no one except the buyer touch her. You know how it is.” Dealer smiled back as he jerked his hand out of Ralph’s grip. His grin was condescending as he recoiled his hand.

“…Of course.”

Willow looked at Dealer with a small smile, giving off a sensual aura that only made the man’s interest in her grow.

“Kneel,” Ralph instructed, not moving his gaze from Dealer. Willow did as she was told, slowly and obediently. She tilted her head to the side to look at Dealer with innocence. Dealer rubbed his beard with a smile that wouldn’t disappear.

“Yes. Oh, yes. She’ll sell for quite the sum.” Ralph nodded his head slowly.

“When you introduce her, make sure to say that she’ll become whatever you want her to me.” The intrigue that Dealer felt towards her only increased.

“Stand, Willow.” She did so, and he put the coat back on her. Dealer looked at her one last time.

“Sorry, I’ll have to excuse myself. There are final preparations to be done for the show.” 

“Yes, we have some preparations of our own,” Ralph added. Fred led them to a private room, and it’s only then that Ralph began to pace the room, brimming in nervousness. Willow made sure her makeup was all right.

“What are we going to do if Dealer doesn’t take the bait?” He asked. “Fuck, there were a lot of guys with guns in there. Fuck, Willow, Fuck! What are you going to do if someone else buys you?!”

“…Live a life of being a luxuriously kept woman?”

“Willow.” Ralph snapped in warning. She walked up to him, holding his head between her hands.

“Seriously, Ralph. You need to do something about your worrisome personality.”

“And you need to take these more seriously.”

“It’s fine.” She assured him. “Now, how about we move things along?” He led her back out where they were brought to the backstage. She looked from behind the curtains at the lounge setting of the auction. The people wore masquerade masks, hiding their identity as they happily drank and auctioned for items. Ralph took Willow’s hat and coat as she stood with the others. She stood free while the others were in chains.

The backstage crew moved around in a hurry as they began to transition to the selling of people. Her upper mouth twitched with anger, but she suppressed it once they began to escort people one by one onto the stage. She noticed that they were being injected with something before they went on stage. They were being drugged. She could only assume it was to reduce the odds of them acting out and trying to escape. Willow watched the people get sold one by one. They were being sold for much higher prices than the goods beforehand.

With Willow last, a crew woman approached Willow with a needle. Willow put her hands up, stopping the woman. “I’ll pass,” Willow spoke up. She gestured to herself. “You don’t have to worry about me acting out.” From some of the hidden bruises on the ones being sold, she could only assume that there were a lot of unstable people here. “You could damage the goods with a used needle.” The crew members looked at her baffled.

“…It’s like you want to be here.” One noted.

Willow smiled. “I do what I must to please my master.” They looked at her for a minute before foregoing the needle. Instead, they helped her onto the stage that had gone dark. A spotlight appeared on Dealer. He looked at the crowd, giddy to announce Willow.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we’ve come to the end. And this one…oh, this last one is a good one.” The lights of the stage came on, and people murmured with interest amongst themselves. Willow put on her best business smile. The Dealer stepped up to her, circling her with a predatory smile. “Truly… a magnificent one to befall on us tonight.” He came to a stop at her side. “Beautiful. Obedient.” He reached over, flicking her right nipple piercing. “And she’ll definitely give you your money’s worth. She…She becomes whatever you want her to be.” He looked at her. “On your knees and look at me.”

Willow smoothly dropped to her knees, tilting her head to the side to look at him. He brushed the side of her cheek.

“Truly magnificent.” He turned towards the audience. “Haven’t you always wanted a negro woman who knew her place?”

Willow tamed her disgust, hiding it with a smile. The bidding began.

“50,000!”

“55,000!”

“80,000!”

“100,000”

Willow watched Dealer, his eyes continuing to glance over her as he controlled the auction. The bids were in the two hundred thousand. Willow thought to herself as the amount rose. Even if he doesn’t take the bait, she’ll still have quite a bit of money.

“600,000!” A man exclaimed, causing people around him to gasp in awe.

“Sold!” Dealer confirmed immediately. Willow looked at the man who bought her before looking at Ralph standing backstage with all the blood draining from his face.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

“Oh God, oh God, oh God.” Willow watched Ralph wear a trench into the ground with his pacing. Ralph was given the chance to do his final “preparations” before she was handed off to her buy. She watched him for the chair she was sitting in.

“Well,” She began, attempting to lighten the mood. “I did make you 120,000 pounds richer if my math is correct.”

He stopped his pacing to whirl around, marching right up to her. “Do you think this is a joke?!” The anger was seeming to outweigh the concern. “The plan didn’t work! Who the fuck knows who we just sold you to?!” Willow looked at him before thinking to herself.

“…I honestly need to consider upping my price if I’m worth that much…” She considered. Ralph threw his hands up in exhaustion.

“Why do I even try to make sense with you?” He thought aloud. Willow looked at her concerned friend with a small smile. She pushed herself up to her feet, taking one of his hands in hers.

“Ralph, you’ll age ten years within these few moments if you continue to worry yourself.”

“Anything involving you causes me to age.” He corrected. Willow chuckled.

“I’ll figure it out.” She tapped his nose with her index finger. “Thanks for the help. I’ve got it from here.”

“…Willow, I can’t just leave you here with these disgusting people.” There was a knock on the door, signaling their time to be over. Willow put on her hat, pulling down the veil. She took a deep breath before patting his cheek.

“Collect the money and wait for me at your bar.” She instructed. He looked at her apprehensive. She momentarily worried he would pick her up and fight his way out of here. Armed men entered the room, cutting their silent conversation short. Fred stepped inside.

“These men will be taking her. Mr. Sommers, please join me for your money.” Willow used her eyes to shoo Ralph away as she followed the armed men.

“We will escort you for now.” One of the guards spoke. She gave a slight nod and walked between them. Outside, there was a car waiting on her. She sat in the center of the back while the two men sat upfront. Willow watched the scenery change from buildings to trees as they drove further out of the city.

Soon, they were pulling up to a large manor, similar to Kimber’s own. It was slightly smaller though. She looked around subtly as the car pulled around front. She was greeted by a guard who opened the door for her. He helped her down and she looked up at the gothic style manor. As she walked in, she observed that the only people there seemed to be a handful of guards. She wondered where the housekeepers would be.

The house seemed to have several priceless artifacts decorating it. She would be curious to explore the place later. The guards led her to a lavish bedroom with a massive bed to the side.

“Wait here.” They instructed, closing the doors to the room.

She walked around the room, observing the different art lining the walls. Quite some time passed, and she sat on the bed. Willow started to play with the idea that things weren’t going according to plan. Just as she was beginning to plan her escape, all thoughts of it flew out the window as the door opened. Dealer smiled widely at her. Willow stood, thinking that she really loves when things work out for her. She took off her hat and coat, smiling at the man.

“Were you expecting me?” He asked easily.

“I’d welcome anyone to be my master.” She answered. Her smile turned playful. “However, I can’t deny my happiness that it’s you that has walked in.” Willow watched the increased arousal in the man’s eyes. He stepped right up to her, and she only slightly tilted her head up, still showing submissiveness towards the man. He placed his hand under her chin, moving her head up to look at him. She followed the movement.

“No one will interrupt us tonight.” He spoke, kissing her. They parted and he smeared the lipstick on her lips with his thumb. “Do you drink?”

“If you want me to.” She answered smoothly. He smirked, pulling her gently along to the table in the room. He sat her down then pulled whiskey and two glasses from a cabinet. She watched him pour the whiskey and place a cup in front of her before sitting on the other side.

“Drink.” Willow brought the glass to her lips, taking a soft whiff before taking a sip. She looked at the man.

“So, what now?” She asked, curiously. He leaned forward.

“I’m going to keep you as my precious pet.” He declared. “I’ll spoil you beyond your wildest imagination.” Willow did a tilt of her head as a nod.

“Were there others before me?”

The question seemed to catch him off guard. She took another sip of whiskey. “There were.” He admitted. “None of them could compare to you, so I’ve disposed of them.” Willow nodded her head, swallowing down the whiskey in one gulp. She stands smoothly, running her hand on the table as she moved over to him.

“I won’t let you regret your purchase.” She assured him, leaning down to capture his lips again.

“Who would’ve thought a negro would catch my eyes.” He spoke as they parted. Willow only smiled. She picked up the bottle, filling his glass again. He groped her ass, kneading the flesh with one hand. “I’ll never have an item this valuable in my auctions again.” Willow smiled at him.

“Unfortunate.” She smashed the bottle against his head, and it shattered. She grabbed his shoulder, shoving the jagged end of the broken bottleneck into his neck repeatedly. The man gagged, choking on his own blood as she repeatedly stabbed his neck, twisting it deep inside. Willow watched the life disappear from his eyes as the blood splattered on her. She pulled the blood-soaked bottleneck out, dropping it to the ground as she stepped back away from the corpse.

“Fucking asshole.” She said under her breath.

She was breathing heavily as she looked at the blood still coming from her neck. Willow took a moment to regain herself. She blinked and sniffled, rubbing her nose as she stepped towards him. Reaching into his jacket, she felt the harness that was holding his handgun. She sniffled again as she pulled the gun out, checking to see how much ammo was in it.

Willow internally lectured herself on never learning how to use a gun. She understood how to use it theoretically, but her actual use of it was nonexistent.

“No better time than now to learn.” She muttered to herself. She stepped to the door, stepping out. There were two men near the door. They looked at her in shock at the fact that she was covered in blood. Willow yelped as she fired the gun twice, managing to get the men in the chest. They weren’t too far away from her, so it would’ve been pitiful if she had missed. She grabbed their machine guns, complaining about their weight as she moved forward. The rushed footsteps of the other guards caught her attention. She hid behind a corner, looking to take the safety off the gun. “Man, these are seriously heavy.” She complained as she turned the corner. The recoil from the machine gun nearly threw her off her feet.

The bullets hit the incoming guards as well as the walls of the surrounding area. Willow looked at the damage surprised.

“Fuck, I need to learn how to shoot.” She moved forward, shooting any moving man on the ground before going to make sure the house was empty. It only took a few poor attempts at shooting before the house was cleared out. Willow searched downstairs, coming across a door that she could only think led to the basement.

She opened the door and her sense of smell was overcome by the scent of rotting flesh. She covered her nose as she made her way downstairs; the stench only getting stronger. In the basement, several women’s bodies lied scattered as if they were just regular trash. Willow stared at the scene figuring that this could’ve been her. She flipped on the light switch, staring at the empty eyes of the women lying there. She walked through them and came to a stop when she saw former prostitutes that she used to work alongside.

Willow closed her eyes before turning and quickening her pace to come back upstairs. She closed the door behind her, gasping in the fresh air. She took a moment to regain herself, reminding herself of why she was here. She moved through the house, searching for an office. She finally found one on the second floor, near his bedroom.

She scoured the office, looking for any type of information. She stared at the portrait of Dealer that sat behind his desk. She touched the side of it, realizing that it could be moved.

Sure enough, a safe was on the other side of it. She pressed her ear against it, quickly figuring out the combination. Inside, there were several papers and contracts along with money. She searched his desk, finding more information.

Sitting down, she read through the papers, finding them all to be of value. Grabbing the satchel that sat in a seat, she shoved the money and paper inside of it. She slung it on her shoulders before taking another deep breath. She went back to the bedroom, grabbing a bottle of rum, and raising the bottle up to Dealer’s corpse. She found cigarettes and a matchbox in one of his guard’s pockets. She smoked one with impressive speed before lighting a second one, enjoying the taste this time. She poured the alcohol on the floor, grabbing another bottle to continue pouring around the house.

She stood at the entrance of the house, mind drifting back to the basement. She tossed the bottle to the ground, and it shattered. She took one more drag before tossing the cigarette to the ground. With the help of alcohol, the flames spread rapidly through the house. Willow walked out of the house, swearing at the pain from wearing heels too long. She took them off, waddling down the stairs to grab one of their cars. She looked up, coming to a startling stop.

Tommy was leaning against his car, clearly waiting on her. He was smoking his own cigarette. He put it out and opened the passenger side door for her.

“Fuck.” Willow deadpanned as a part of the house exploded behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy owns a "where's Willow" tracker


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Willow scrubbed quietly at her skin as she washed the dried blood off of her. She was sitting in Tommy’s bathtub. It was the tensest car ride she’s experienced in a long time. Tommy didn’t say anything the whole drive, and Willow wasn’t much sure how exactly she could turn the situation in her favor. Her biggest question was how the fuck did he find her. She knew he had people watching her, but she was extra careful about making it seem like she was still home.

She washed the blood out of her hair before draining the water and filling it back up with hot water. She sighed as she soaked in the heat, resting her head on the side of the tub. She didn’t want to think for the rest of the night, but Tommy stomped on that idea as he walked into the bathroom without knocking. Willow moved to sit up correctly to see what he had to say.

“I’m assuming you killed the auction house dealer before you burned down his house.” He began. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“He was not very polite.”

“I thought you might be more grateful towards the man since he made you six hundred thousand pounds richer.”

She smiled, leaning back into the water. “Bet you didn’t think I’d sell for that much. Oh, Mr. Shelby, you got quite a deal on me.”

“You even took more from him as his body grew cold.” He continued, not swayed by her attempts at banter. Her smile dipped a bit.

“Mr. Shelby, I know you’re not lecturing me on morality. What an evening that would be.”

“I’m only trying to find the full story here. Right now, I want to know why you entered the auction in the first place. You’re not in any particular need of money.” Willow turned from him, staring at the water before looking back at Tommy.

“He killed some of my old friends.” She lied. “It was my only chance to get to the man.” Tommy nodded his head, and she thought that she had gotten away with it until Tommy picked up the papers that she had taken from the man’s office. Her mind drifted back to the early part of the conversation. She berated herself on not realizing that Tommy having had seen the money also meant that he had seen the files.

“Try again, Willow.” He leaned close to her, placing his hand threateningly on her neck. “Who do you work for?” His voice had dropped a couple of octaves to be threatening, and Willow could only think about how she’d rather the two of them be fucking rather than having this boorish conversation. Willow moved close to him.

“How will you react once you know?” She asked, eyes switching between his eyes and lips.

“Depends on what your answer is.” Willow tried to close the space between their lips, but Tommy pulled back. He looked at her expectantly. She sighed, letting the cogs in her head turn. She stood out of the bath, taking a towel to dry herself.

“Natasha didn’t kill herself.” She revealed. Tommy didn’t look phased by her statement. “Not surprised?”

“No, I’m surprised. I didn’t think that was the excuse you’d go for.”

“I’m serious.” She insisted. “Her eyes were very dilated, and her mouth smelled like alcohol. She was high and drunk, which is something Natasha never does. We never brought alcohol into the house, and the only drugs that entered the house stayed on my person.”

“It’s a stretch,” Tommy said with a shrug. “There’s no evidence.”

“Exactly, Mr. Shelby!” Willow exclaimed. “The scene was too perfect. And there was no change in the money that we had, and there was no bottle or drugs in the house. It’s all too suspicious.”

“Okay, so what does this have to do with the auction house dealer? Did you suspect him to have killed her?” She shook her head.

“Not Dealer. I suspect her killer to be someone else. The said person works for my father, so what better way to get to him than through my father? I’m doing the man a favor so that I can eventually wring the life from Nat’s killer. I’m going to get back in my father’s good wishes.” She explained. “I can’t act right now because he’s protected very well currently.” Tommy was silent as he processed the information. Willow only needed to disclose this much to remove the suspicion from herself.

“It would’ve been easier if you had just told me from the beginning,” Tommy said. She looked at him, refraining from showing her exhaustion. She instead chose to put her bloody clothes in the bag.

“Mr. Shelby, I’m rather confused at the moment.” She dropped her towel, striding towards the man. “You see, usually, when I attain a client, our moments together typically only occur during our appointment times. But you, Mr. Shelby, you have a nasty habit of following me outside of our appointment times.” She looked at him with a slight pout. “You’re breaking the magic.”

Taking her hand in his, he pulled her close to him. “You’re a strength that I desire to have. In its entirety.”

“To have me is a bold request,” Willow said. She slipped her hand out of his.

“I have been called a bold man on occasion.”

“That’s a kind word to describe yourself.”

“What would you describe me as?”

“Oh, you would not want to hear my answer.” The two smiled at each other lightly. “I need you to stay out of my business, as I do yours.” Willow implored. “We have no obligations to each other outside of our appointments.” Willow grabbed the papers and satchels, dressing in her coat. “I look forward to our next appointment, Mr. Shelby.” She stepped to the side.

“Indeed.”

Willow hurried down the stairs, muttering words of confusion. Fuck getting him to play to her tune. He had taken the fucking instrument for himself. Lizzie is standing by the door, looking at Willow’s bloodied shoes.

“I see you’re back now.” She commented. “You didn’t kill Tommy, did you?”

“Course not. And I’m not back yet.” She grabbed her shoes, forcing them on.

“What’s got you in a mood?”

“Lizzie,” Willow spoke exasperatedly. “I wish everyone would just shut the fuck up! I can’t think right now!” She lashed out. Lizzie took a step back. Willow heard the creak of stairs and was reminded Tommy was still in the house. She took a deep breath and patted Lizzie on the shoulder. “I’ll reach out to you when the time is right.”

Willow was out the door and practically running to her old flat. She had still been paying on it, keeping it around. For what reason, she did not know herself. She burst through the doors of her flat.

“Nat!” She called out to the silence of the flat. “Nat!” She continued to call out as she searched through the flat. There was no one there, and she sat on the couch, annoyed. “It’s a hell of a fucking mess right now, Nat. My head, I mean. You were really the one to ground me. You and Nathan.”

Willow shot to her feet moving about the house with no real purpose, looking for someone she will never find.

“It’s laughable, isn’t it?” She spoke quietly. “I did all I could to grab Thomas Shelby and didn’t consider that he would grab back. Oh, fuck me! I just wanted to make money! What is so bad about that?! Somebody just tell me because it is clear that I am ignorant of the answer!” Willow rubbed her temples. “Can I not have a moment of peace?! Fuck, I seriously can’t fucking think!” She collapsed on her old bed, causing dust to scatter. She coughed as she sat up, swatting the dust away. “It has been quite some time since I’ve been here. Needs a bit of cleaning up.”

She groaned in frustration before going completely still on the bed. She stayed like that for at least an hour before sitting up on the bed, sniffing as she rubbed underneath her nose.

“Well,” She began as she stood from the bed. “That was dramatic of me. Moving on.”

The next night, Willow walked down the stairs into Ralph’s bar. It was ablaze with party-goers and loud music. Everyone danced and moved about happily. Willow made her way through the crowd to the bar. Ralph was sitting off to the side while a few of his bartenders took the reign. Willow leaned over the bar looking at him.

“I told you everything would work out!” She spoke over the music. Ralph turned to look at her. His face brightened, and he shot up to his feet, coming to hold her hands.

“Jesus fuck, Willow!” He laughed. “I thought you were dead!”

“Course not.” She said with a smile. “Mind if we talk in your office?”

Ralph quickly led the way to his office. He brought forth a large bag that had money stacked inside. “Four hundred and eighty thousand pounds.” Willow smiled at the money. “Do you think of anything besides money?”

“Yes, and it tends to give me headaches, so I try not to.” She explained as she took the money. “I was in fact bought by the Dealer.”

“Congratulations on succeeding. And, um, how, pray tell, did you escape his clutches?”

“A broken bottle and a trial run of gun-wielding.” Willow lit a cigarette, taking a proud drag. She blew out smoke to the side. “What happened to Tasha? She had a mom and two kids, right?”

“Tasha? She… she’s been missing. Her mom had to start working along with the two kids. Last I heard, they were moving around in the slums.” He explained.

Willow nodded her head, blowing out more smoke. “Tasha is dead.” She deadpanned. He stopped in his movement. “I found her in Dealer’s basement, along with Lilly and Jolene.”

“Fucking hell…” Ralph sat back on his seat. “Please, tell me he suffered.”

“Not sure,” Willow admitted. “Can’t say I’ve ever experienced a broken bottleneck in my throat, repeatedly.” She cracked her neck, counting out a hundred thousand pounds. She placed them on his table. “Take this. Split it amongst those three’s families.”

“…How unusually kindhearted of you.”

“I agree.” Willow turned to look at him. “However, I burned their corpses. And this will be the only closure their families will get. Do make it an anonymous paycheck if you can.” She spun, headed towards the door. “I’ll return soon, Ralph.”

She made her way out of the bar, already drumming up new ideas. The cogs in her brain were interrupted by a faulty machine named Andrew. She had only made it a few steps from the bar before the man had intercepted him. Willow noted in the back of her head that she will need to be much more attentive in her movement since people seem to be searching for her like goddamn dogs. Willow chose to feign surprise.

“Mr. Birch, I didn’t know you came to such areas.” She blew out smoke before pretending to gasp. “You truly don’t fit in here.” She teased. He took her down a quieter, narrow street. She looked around before facing him.

“Did you find out who the auctioneer was?”

“That question sounds like something that would be better discussed in an office.” She took a step back, ready to walk off. “You’d do well to not catch anything if you want to keep Mrs. Birch happy.” He grabbed her upper arm.

“Are you available for the night?” Willow’s body went completely still for a moment as she processed the words. She closed her eyes, exhaling air before opening them to see Natasha looking at her. Natasha only looked at her, blinking slowly, and then looking back at Andrew. Willow swallowed down the lump of disgust she felt that was soon traveling through her body. She turned and faced the man.

“I’m not cheap.” She spoke, bringing him down for a kiss.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Sometimes…Willow was reckless. She was just now beginning to come to that conclusion. She walked out onto the late-night street of London. The car coming at her at high speed screeched to a stop.

“What the fuck!?” The driver yelled at him and the others stepped out to them. Willow turned to them with a bright smile as she pulled out her handgun.

“Hi!” She greeted as she shot each man in the chest with ease. She opened the back door, pulling the one on top of Ada out and to the ground. She giggled and waved before shooting him in the head. Peaky Blinder men appeared, surprised by Willow’s presence. She looked at Ada’s shocked face. “Evening, Ada. I didn’t think I’d ever get to meet you.” Willow extended her hand, helping Ada out of the car.

“Who are you?” She asked as she wrapped herself tightly in her coat.

Willow shrugged. “Just some prostitute.” Their conversation is cut short when one of Tommy’s men approached them.

“Ms. Shelby, we’re Tommy’s men from the Peaky Blinders.” Willow assumed that was the wrong thing to say. Ada kneed the man roughly in the crotch.

“I’m not a Shelby!” She shouted before stomping away in anger. Willow whistled, looking at the other men with a casual smile.

“That’s what happens when you’re late fellas.” She pointed out. Ada came to a stop, turning back to look at Willow.

“What’s your name?”

“Willow.”

“Would you care for some tea?”

Willow put her hands in her pockets, rocking on her heels. “I’ll definitely be taking you up on that another time.” She promised. Ada nodded and continued her angry walk home. Willow looked at the men, gesturing her head towards Ada. “Perhaps some of you should follow her if you don’t want to get in trouble.”

“How did you know where she was?” One asked. Their eyes were filled with suspicion.

“Sheer luck. And I’m an old friend of the Shelby family.” She spun on her heel, headed towards a client’s home.

Willow had taken notice of her growing…intimate interest in Tommy. She also knew he felt the same way. Normally, one would just take the opportunity to allow romance to blossom. However, she knew better. She decided to strike him at a point where he and Grace had both dealt each other some fresh wounds. It would be odd if Tommy hadn’t developed any sort of attachment towards her.

The problem lied on Willow, so she took action. She decided to take a break from Birmingham, from Tommy. She moved back to London to do a variety of tasks for Churchill. She still paid attention to Tommy, making sure he’s alive since that was, from what he says, the main reason he approached her.

Her occasional check-in with him was not enough to satisfy Churchill.”

“Willow.”

“Hmm?”

The two sat in his office. Willow was reclining in the chaise lounge chair he kept in his office, tossing a ball in the air. He looked at her from above his glasses, stopping the movement of his pen.

“I assigned you to watch Tommy and keep him alive, correct?”

“Yes, Sir.”

He nodded his head. “I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t becoming senile in my old age. Then, Willow, pray tell, why haven’t you been by his side not once in the past year?” Willow stopped fiddling with the ball like a cat and looked at him.

“I’m not sure I understand the problem. He’s alive, no?”

“That’s not what I pay you for.”

She smiled, letting one foot fall of the chair and raising her dress up in a suggestive manner. “No, you pay me to open my legs to so many worthless clients in the name of the Crown.” Churchill looked at her unamused, Willow sighed, upset that he wasn’t willing to have some playful banter with her and let her dress back down and pulled her leg back onto the chair. “I can’t be in two places at once, Mr. Churchill.” He gave her a pointed look, making her shoot to her feet. “I’ve been at your beck and call since you and my father first approached me. I should be allowed to fuck off and do what I want now, hmm?”

“As long as you’re not doing anything that might…compromise our agreement.”

“Oh, you know I have our best interests at heart, Mr. Churchill.” She headed for the door, turning back towards him. “I wish I thought you had the same mentality.” Churchill looked at her, waiting for elaboration. “Major Campbell…eh? That was a fucking stupid idea. Man has nothing but tunnel vision.”

She closed the door, not giving him a chance for rebuttal. She just found it odd that he would let a hungry greyhound go after a man that she was supposed to keep alive. She never thought of herself as much of an animal lover.

She headed back to her London apartment flat to finish putting the rest of her stuff in her car before heading back to Birmingham. When she arrived back at her house, she was surprised to see it was still well-cleaned and maintained. She didn’t have a maid to come around.

“Mr. Shelby, full of surprises.” She muttered as she moved about the house, inspecting it. After bringing in all of her luggage, she made her way to the bathroom. She lit an incense before climbing into the bathtub, sinking into the warmth of the water.

It was only sheer luck that she learned about Sabini and was able to intercept his attempt of taking Tommy’s only sister. She wondered what Tommy was up to now. Disappearing from a Shelby proved more difficult than Willow would like. She was being watched by the Peaky Blinders for a reason that she couldn’t readily identify. It was an annoyance to always feel people following after you, and it wasn’t with the opportunity of making more money. It took a bit of planning and breaking into the house two doors down. She managed to give them the slip and has been keeping a watchful eye since. She was lucky that her father was such a shady man, so she was able to move about London without the worry of the Peaky Blinders being near. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of the incense as relaxing the tension in her body.

She spent an hour relaxing in the bath before parading in the nude downstairs to pour a glass of whiskey. She leaned against her kitchen counter, looking around before swallowing the drink in one gulp. With how well kept the house was, Willow came to the conclusion that Tommy might’ve been waiting for her return. She smiled, knowing exactly where to make her appearance.

The Garrison was having a reopening after being blown to bits. Willow could only make assumptions as to why it was destroyed in the first place, but she figured that could be a puzzle to solve later. It wasn’t hard to find Tommy. The man sat in the middle of an unused part of the Garrison, burning something. She watched him stare at the flames before making her presence known, putting a smile on her face.

“Thanks for keeping my place clean.” She decided would be a good opening. Tommy did a slight double-take before settling on his typical neutral expression.

“You’re the last person I expected to see.” He raised an eyebrow. “Where have you been this past year?”

Willow waved off the question as she approached the table. “You hired Lizzie as a secretary.”

“Are you looking for a job as well?”

“No way. I like what I do.” She winked as she came to a stop in front of the table. “It pays well.” Tommy put out his cigarette.

“Where have you been?” He asked again. Willow gave him an innocent look, batting her eyelashes.

“Working for Daddy.”

“He’s still alive?”

Willow chuckled, taking a seat. “My father still has his uses. Thanks to him, I know how to properly shoot. Luck was only going to get me so far, honestly.” Tommy scoffed lightly.

“I could’ve taught you that.”

She gave him a lopsided grin, biting her lower lip. “I don’t doubt it, Mr. Shelby.”

The conversation was cut short when Polly walked into the room. Willow bounced to her feet with her arms wide open. The biggest smile spread on her face.

“Mi amour!” She cheered as she walked over, hugging the woman.

“Nice to see you again, Willow,” Polly said with a small smile. She patted Willow’s back, and they parted.

“Pol…” Tommy began. Polly didn’t even look at him as she walked past. Willow watched the interaction, sucking in air.

“Uh oh.” She teased Tommy. He gave her an annoyed look before going back out to the party. Willow had to admit it. She missed the Shelby drama. She made her way out to the party. Everyone was laughing and alive. Willow looked around before her eyes land on Tommy speaking with Ada. She has a child on her hips.

Ada noticed her, and her face faltered a bit. Willow took that as her cue to come over. Ada looked at her.

“So, you’re sleeping with Tommy.” She stated as she remembered what Willow said her occupation was. She looked at Tommy. “A piece of work you are, Tommy. As always.” He looked at them, waiting on further explanations. “She saved me from those men trying to take me.”

“Sabini’s men?”

“Who’s Sabini?” Willow questioned, feigning ignorance. She didn’t think she managed to fool him, but she could help but try.

“The boys did mention that a woman helped out. I didn’t think you were hiding so obviously in London.”

“You make it sound so bad.” Willow smiled. “Anyways, let me not interrupt you two siblings.” She took her chance to escape Tommy’s gaze, knowing it would only lead to more questions. She decides to turn her attention to the bar, watching Arthur move about happily.

He saw Willow approach the bar. “Hey!” He said happily. He poured her some whiskey. “Drink! It’s a celebration!”

“Thank you. You’re looking very excitable.” She watched him move about and tilted her head as she observed the movements. He came over again, and she leaned over the bar to have her face close to his. He blinked hard, and the two watched each other for a moment. “…You know,” She began. “Tokyo is for the young ones with stronger hearts.” She spoke before downing her whiskey. She leaned back. “I’m still waiting on that phone call.”

She watched Arthur clear his throat, sobering up slightly before he moved on to entertain the other men at the bar. Willow watched him, biting slightly down on her right thumbnail. She figured that now that she’s back, she’ll continue with her plan. Her thoughts are interrupted when Tommy leans on the bar next to her. She looked at him.

“What are you doing tonight?” He asked. She turned to face him with a smile.

“Giving you a complimentary appointment for disappearing on you.” She answered easily.

“Calling them appointments sounds so cold.”

“Keeping it professional before an after the appointment allows for the clients to not get so attached.” Willow rocked her head as she looked up at the ceiling. “It doesn’t always work out.”

“Clearly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm.....would this qualify as a slow burn?


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Willow lightly traced the tattoo on Tommy’s chest, tilting her head curiously as she traced the symbol. The two had left the Garrison and headed to Willow’s house. Currently, she was sitting on his lap in her guest room. She never spent any time in here besides decorating it, so it was a nice change of scenery. Tommy watched her as she was seated on his lap on the bed.

“Your bed is bigger.” He noted, pulling Willow from her trance. Her fingers stopped, eyes flickering up to Tommy before she straightened her head to look at him properly. She rested her arms on his shoulders, shifting her hips up so she could feel the heat of the man’s chest pressed against hers.

“My bed is too intimate.” She simply answered. She pressed her lips against the man, using her tongue to coax his lips open. When he did, she deepened the kiss, sighing deeply as she enjoyed the taste of Tommy. “Don’t think of anything else.” She whispered as she broke the kiss, pecking his lips a few times.

“This room smells like you want to involve drugs again,” Tommy commented.

“I’ve recently got back into nurturing the spirit.” She explained motioning to the burning oils on the dresser. “Everything you’re feeling is all right. Lie on your stomach.” He raises an eyebrow but obliges in her request.

Willow took a slim glass container, popping it open and pouring jasmine oil onto her hands. She rubs her hands together, warming the oil before proceeding to massage Tommy. She started soft before pressing into the skin, working out the kinks. She could see and feel Tommy relaxing under her touch.

“Is this a new service your offering?”

She shushed him softly, working her way down his legs. “Does your brain always have to be working?” She asked as she returned to his shoulders.

“Too many people have tried to kill me. One has to stay on their guard to survive long.”

“Sounds rough.” She responded. “I’ve never really had to use it much, but you Shelby brothers are proving that it’s a tool I need to use more often.” Tommy turned over, taking Willow by the wrist. She looked at him with a questioning look. “Yes?”

“Stay away from Arthur.”

The two’s eyes met, and Willow felt Tommy’s hand tightening on her wrist. She pretended to think about it. “What do we do about this? I did offer him a complimentary appointment for saving me.”

“No, Willow.” He snapped sternly.

“Don’t think of anyone else.” She tried to get him to lie down, but he wasn’t budging.

“This is my final warning to you. Don’t touch Arthur.”

Willow looked at him. Instead of answering him, she ignored the warning in favor of freeing her wrist from his grip and massaging his hands and arms. Willow removed what little garments she was still wearing, climbing back on Tommy’s lap. She kissed the side of his neck, leaving marks while her hips rolled and pressed down on his hardening lower half.

She slowly slid off of his lap to her knees on the floor, kissing her way down his chest. Tommy still had his underwear on, but she could make out the hardened length of his dick along with the precum dripping from the head and dampening the garment. Putting both hands on either side of his thigh, she kneaded at the inner thighs as she ran her lips over his clothed dick. She felt the twitches of the muscle as she teased it with her lips.

She smiled slightly as the staggered breaths of Tommy as he watched her in anticipation of what would come next. Willow wasn’t one to disappoint. She moved her hands to unbutton the underwear, dipping her fingers into the curves of the waistline to free his dick from the increasingly tight confines of his underwear.

She kissed the head of it, licking the precum off the head while looking up at Tommy. Her tongue played with the slit, and she enjoyed hearing the slight moans escape his lips. She sucked on the head, swirling her tongue around the head. She relaxed her throat, and her next motion was swallowing him down in one smooth motion, sucking as she went.

“Fuck…” Tommy groaned as he leaned back. She felt his fingers enter her hair as she began to bob her head, engulfing more of his dick in the wet heat of her mouth. She noticed that he was holding back from moving his hips. She pulled off his dick, lips glistening from spit.

“Oh, Mr. Shelby, there’s no need to hold back.” She assured him, pumping him a few times. She puts him back in her mouth, holding him halfway in her mouth. She looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow to egg him on.

Tommy already had a grip on her hair, and he started with shallow thrusts, before going deeper and faster. She moaned, vibrating his dick as she began to suck as he used her mouth. Her tongue danced around in her mouth as she moved in tandem with his thrusts.

“You’re skilled.” Tommy complimented. Willow only hummed in response. She held his hips down, stilling his movement. She took him in her mouth, swallowing around the head. Her nose was tickled by the hairs at the base. Rocking her head from side to side, her tongue moved out of her mouth to run around his balls. His head fell back as he let out a deep moan, rolling his hips from the feeling of her tongue.

Willow pulled up, a trail of spit connecting from her bottom lip to the head. She worked him with her hand, swirling her tongue around the head. Using her hand to tease his balls, she took him down once again, increasing her suction as she felt he was close.

Tommy let out a grunt, and Willow relaxed as her mouth took in the hot release. She pushed him down her throat, enjoying the feeling of his dick twitching against her tongue. She was slow to pull off of him, milking him for the last bits of cum. Giving the head one last suck, she pulled off of him, swallowing and licking her lips of any excess essence.

He fell back on the bed, trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes as Willow moved to lie next to him on the bed, watching him come down from his high. He slowly opened his eyes after a moment. Turning his head to look at her, the two watched each other. Tommy took her hand in his, playing with her fingers. He pulled her closer, kissing her lightly.

He moved upright, turning Willow to fully lie on the bed before climbing over her to connect their lips once again. She held his head as the two explored each other’s mouths for some time. He breaks the kiss to move and take on her nipples in his mouth while using his hand to play with the piercing on the other nipple.

She pushed her chest up further into Tommy’s hold, reveling in the tingling that sparked through her body. He relieved himself of his pants, and Willow noted that his refractory period was rather short. She exhaled staggeringly as he slid inside her with ease. He rolled his hips, making her moan softly before she bit down on her lips, rolling her own hips to meet his. Tommy braced one hand on the headboard as he moved, using the other to play with her piercing.

“Surprised you haven’t gotten anything new.” He mentioned as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

“They’re just… enough… to keep interest, Tommy.” She explained, moving her head to capture his lips once again. They parted from each other, and Tommy pressed his forehead against hers. The two looked at each other intensely, not breaking eye contact.

Willow closed her legs around Tommy, seating him deep inside her. She moaned at the feeling. Tommy sat back a bit to see where the two were connected. Willow smiled softly, pressing her hand on her lower abdomen.

“I love this feeling.” She spoke softly. He looked at her, but her attention was still at where her hand was. “I can’t deny that you’re one of my favorites, Tommy.”

“I should be your only favorite.” He said, capturing her lips again before setting a brutal pace. Willow gasped loudly before chanting Tommy’s name. Her nails pressed into his back, and she was sure she broke skin. When her orgasm hit, Willow could swear she saw stars. Her whole body shivered, and her stomach muscles twitched.

Tommy held her hips as he slammed into her two more times before he finally emptied himself inside of her. The two were breathing hard as their sweat-stained bodies were pressed against one another. Tommy kissed Willow’s cheek softly, before rolling them over so Willow could rest on his chest. He lightly kissed her temple, and Willow shifted closer into his embrace. Tommy was pleasantly surprised by her attachment.

“Let me stay like this for a moment.” Tommy traced around one of her ears before kissing it. Willow felt herself being lulled to sleep and allowed her eyes to close.

When morning came, Willow was the first to wake up. It was with confusion then realization that Tommy was still sleeping. She moved her head to see the man sleep, covering her mouth to prevent a laugh from how possessive the man got last night. She stretched before yawning.

“I’m tired…” She muttered to herself.

“Then sleep more,” Tommy spoke up, surprising her that he was awake. He looked down at her.

“Sorry, Mr. Shelby. Times up.” She sat up, scratching her hair. “I have to get ready for work.”

“Another high roller to drain?”

Willow looked back at Tommy, noticing the animosity in his voice. She leaned over, kissing him lightly. “I’m okay for now, but I welcome you to call on me anytime now that I’m back in town.” She winked at him. “Just keep doing well and earning money. I’ll give you a VIP price.” Willow moved to the dresser, grabbing to cigarettes two light for her and Tommy. She handed it off to him. “How is Lizzie adapting to the new role?”

“It’s odd to see you showing concern for anyone but yourself,” Tommy commented. Willow looked at him. “Especially considering how much the two of you seem to dislike each other.”

“Oh, Mr. Shelby, I only dislike people who interfere in my monetary gains.” She smiled. “And as much of a prick I am, I can’t help but worry about the working girls.” She blew out smoke as she remembered what she saw in Dealer’s basement. “After all, we’d barely get a sentence in the morning paper if we were found in a ditch.”


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Willow hummed to herself softly as she felt the heat from the hair straightener relax her hair. She closed her eyes, enjoying having her hair done. Yvonne, her hairstylist, had agreed to a house visit for Willow. She decided to do something new and straighten out her hair, curious to see how long it had gotten over the past year.

“By the way,” Yvonne spoke up. She gestured to the house. “This is nice. I see you’ve been busy.” Willow smiled softly.

“A lot has happened, but I’ve moved on up.”

Yvonne looked down at Willow. Willow slowly opened her eyes to look up at her. “…As long as you keep paying up, I won’t question it.” Yvonne spoke, combing out Willow’s hair.

“Question all you want,” She replied. “It’s unfortunate though that you won’t get a straight answer out of me.”

“It must be a lot of work being you, Willow.”

She hummed in response. “It’s never a dull day.” Time passed slowly as Willow felt herself in a calm state as Yvonne finished her hair. Typically, Willow took care of her hair on her own, but it never hurt to get someone who did it for a living to give her hair a touch-up. She’d never straightened her hair, so she definitely needed assistance with it. Her hair had grown back rather quickly, already back at her shoulders.

It took only an hour and a half to finish her hair. Willow shook her flowing hair as she handed over the money to Yvonne. Yvonne gratefully took it.

“Thanks for the work. I’ll reach out to you again when I want something new.” Willow escorted Yvonne to the door. Yvonne turned back to look at her.

“Try not to cut your hair on your own again.” She advised before heading out. Willow chuckled, closing the door to head upstairs and get ready. She didn’t really have any plans for the day, but she figured she could start by visiting the Garrison and getting a drink. She pulled on her coat and headed out.

She took a deep breath of the industrial smell as she walked towards the Garrison. The sky was in its permanent state of overcast as she walked forward.

“Someone needs to stop you all!” Willow pulled her head down from the sky to see a woman stomping out of the Garrison. Willow moved out of the woman’s way, catching the tears falling from her eyes. She looked back towards the Garrison, seeing John walk in. She made her way to the entrance, a bit curious as to what happened. She entered the bar to see Arthur sitting at a table looking defeated. Willow made a safe bet as to who the woman was talking to.

She looked around the bar as she walked towards the man. When she reached the table, she took his drink and swallowed it down, enjoying the tingle down her throat.

“Tommy’s not here.” He bit out with a bitter tone, not looking up at her. Willow licks her lips as she put the cup back down. She took Arthur’s head in her hands, making him look up at her. He looked like he hadn’t been sleeping well. Willow observed the wear and tear on his face, thinking to herself that the Shelby family members are a piece of work.

“…I’m not here for Thomas Shelby.” She told him. Willow moved her fingers around Arthur’s neck and shoulders, pressing into his pressure points, easing the tension. “You need to relax, Mr. Shelby.”

“I’m not in the mood to sleep with anyone.” He replied tightly. Despite his response, Willow watched him relax into her touch. Arthur eased himself out of the tension he had wound himself up in.

“My sessions aren’t necessarily limited to sex.” She informed him lightly. He looked at her, and she put on a professional smile. “I owe you a complimentary appointment. It doesn’t necessarily have to be sexual.” She leaned in close to him, forcing eye contact. “I can help you, Arthur.” She spoke with soft tenderness in her voice. Willow could see the man was breaking. He pulled his gaze away first, looking towards the ground.

“…When can I come over?” He asked voice barely a whisper.

“Tonight,” Willow said pulling back. “At Nine.” He nodded his head, and she stood straight. Her attention was grabbed by John who had been watching the two of them. He was the last of the Shelby brothers that she had the chance to interact with. Finn was easy since he was basically a kid, and Willow was great with them.

She didn’t really have much to gauge John on, but with the way he was looking at her, she wondered if he was going to say something to Tommy. She winked at him before spinning on her heel, leaving the Garrison. She had some preparations to make.

Willow made her way out to the countryside. The air became purer as she left the industrial smell of Small Heath. She drove up to an old, small house that sat on a hill. There were fields surrounding it, with different plants growing in them. Willow stepped out of the car and stared at the house that she had spent the first seven years of her life at.

The door to the house opened, revealing an old woman with a cane slowly walking out to greet Willow. She pulled her head up to slowly smile at her granddaughter.

“Hi, baby.” She greeted. Willow smiled, hugging the woman and kissing her cheek.

“Morning, Mama.” Willow looked at the woman’s cloudy eyes. She had lost her vision over the years, but she was still very talented in her arts. Mama’s assistant, Gherri, came out as well. Willow had reconnected with Mama over the past years since she left her father’s house. He had done his best to block the two from speaking with each other for almost fifteen years. Willow had refrained from mentioning too much of her antics, but she knew that her granddaughter was very set on finding ways to make money.

“I need to replenish my supplies,” Willow announced as they walked into the house that smelled heavily of incense and different smells. Willow picked up some crystals and oils. Mama moved to sit in her rocking chair, listening to Willow move about.

“I’m happy to see you finally working on your spiritual abilities.” She spoke. “Your father was never supportive of it. Even when your mother practiced it.”

“Well, he was never too supportive of my mother, now was he?”

Mama sighed deeply. “Yes, it’s unfortunate that he couldn’t see how proficient the two of you are in healing.”

“That’s fine.” Willow looked over at her. “I wouldn’t have offered him a free service anyhow. Nothing to gain from it.” She packed her bag up. “Though, now I’ve found a way to profit from it. Not monetarily right now, but I think I’m pretty good at investing.”

“Of course you are.”

“Mama, you always have the best for me.” Willow complimented as she continued to shop.

“Your mother was always best at gathering the item.”

Willow hummed in response. “Always choosing the best ingredients.” Mama listened to Willow move about the house. It was new to her, hearing Willow in the house. She noticed that Willow’s steps were different than usual.

“…The healing process works best when you’re in a state of peace as well.” She spoke up. Mama motioned to Gherri to help her stand. Mama moved to burn sage at her altar, motioning Willow over. Willow sits, obliging the woman.

She poured oils on her hand, running her hands repeatedly down Willow’s arms while speaking in affirmatives. Willow took a deep breath, relaxing as Mama cleansed her. Afterward, Willow couldn’t deny that she felt lighter. She opened her eyes and Gherri helped Mama to her feet.

“If you keep shouldering the pain, it will break you.” Mama lectured. Willow looked at her.

“The only people that could’ve carried it are gone.”

Mama nodded her head slowly. “The loss that you have experienced is severe. However, the way you’ve stood from it still comes with a chain attached to your neck.” She poked Willow’s neck. “Break the chain or choke.” Willow rubbed her neck with discomfort. “You could also consider sharing it with that man that’s occupied your headspace.”

“Don’t do that.”

“…The second-born, huh?”

“Mama!” Willow exclaimed. She brought herself to her feet. “That definitely kills my appetite, and I was really hoping to eat when I got back home. Please don’t ruin that for me.” Mama smiled.

“Find your peace, Willow. Forgive and Release your burden.”

Willow got to her feet. She sighed and grabbed her bag. “I’ll keep that in mind. In the meantime, I’ll just be taking these.”

“Gherri, help Willow carry her things to her car.” Willow leaned over, kissing mama’s head. “I hope to see you soon.”

“Of course.” Gherri helped Willow carry her stuff to her car.

“Mama doesn’t have much time left.” Gherri deadpanned, looking at Willow. Willow sighed from where she was putting stuff in the backseat. She pushed her hair back and looked off to the side.

“She has many more years to see.”

“It’ll soon be time for you to come home.”

“Why is everyone trying to make decisions for me?” Willow asked aloud. “Jesus fuck! Is it too much for me to make money and have great sex?!” Gherri gave her a look, and Willow scrunched her face annoyed. “Oh, don’t give me that. Mama’s probably done her weird mind shit and found out what I actually been up to.”

“You’ve certainly become more outspoken since Natasha’s death.” Willow looked at Gherri’s straight face. “You were better at controlling your emotions. I’m assuming it’s because you’re suffering from psychological trauma.”

“…You have got to work on your conversation skills.”

“Mama tells me the same thing.”

“So, there’s something we agree on.”

“She’s waiting on you to return here, Willow.”

“Yeah, a lot of people are waiting on me to do quite a bit of things, but I seem to have a habit of disappointing people, and I’m not interested in fixing it.” Willow snapped. The blank stare she received from Gherri only agitated her more. She took a deep breath. “Don’t worry. Take good care of the Madam.”

“Of course. Take good care of yourself.”

“I’ll do what I can.” Willow got into the driver seat and waved goodbye before heading back to her house. She looked at the fields, remembering her mother teaching her about spirituality while they picked herbs together. Willow sucked in air, turning her attention back towards the road. Her mind drifted to the last time she saw her mother before she died. She was then made to live with her father and his wife. Willow bit her thumb, humming to herself as she continued the drive home.

She felt some semblance of peace when she pulled in front of her house. She smacked the wheel to psyche herself up before carrying everything inside. The sun was beginning to set, so she moved about quickly. She stored her equipment, setting aside the crystals and essential oils she would need for the night. She burned sage, walking around the house while chanting softly.

When eight drew near, she made her way to her bathroom, starting a bath with lavender and eucalyptus. She changed into a simple dress. The bath was streaming when her doorbell rang. Making sure there were no wrinkles in her dress, she slid on her spiritual stone bracelets. She hopped down the stairs, coming to the door. She swung it open with a smile, greeting Arthur.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Arthur oozed nervousness as he stepped into Willow’s entryway. She watched him with interest as she closed the door behind him. He walked forward only to turn to her, apprehension covering his face.

“I’m not sure about this.” He admitted it. “You can’t really help me stop being the cock-up I am.” Willow stepped up to him, lightly holding his upper arms. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

“Listen to me, Arthur.” She spoke in a soothing voice. “Everything that we will do tonight is natural.” 

“…Where’d you learn all this?” He questioned.

She smiled softly, moving her gaze away towards the ground. “My maternal side was very spiritual and holistic in nature. It was only right that I continue the tradition.” She explained. “We have a mutually beneficial relationship with nature. Some see it as negative…evil if you will.”

“Is it?”

Willow shrugged. “Perhaps. It’s not something that happens immediately though. I remember my grandmother telling me that if someone has wronged you to not let it consume you. She told me that seven years is all that’s needed for their wrongdoings to befall on them.”

“That’s an awfully long time.”

“I agree. However, she’s a patient woman.” Willow looked back up at Arthur. “I prefer to expedite the process.” She stepped back from him. “Don’t worry, I haven’t cursed your family.”

“Have you done this with Tom?” He asked bluntly.

“Briefly.” She answered. “Not in a way that is proper.” She moved to help him remove his coat. “You seem to have apprehensions about this, Mr. Shelby.”

“I just thought that you were exclusive to Tommy now.” He spoke up. “He won’t be happy to see you with me.”

Willow chuckled as she put the coat away. “I’m never exclusive to one person. If Mr. Shelby has a complaint, it's his problem to bear since I can do as I please. If he has a problem with you, then maybe the Shelby bond isn’t as strong as he says.” Arthur gave her a warning look which Willow only dismissed. “Any other concerns to be addressed?”

His fingers were fidgeting. “What drugs are you going to put me on?"

“A reliance on chemical drugs only works for so long.” Willow lit her oil diffuser that had chamomile, holding it as she stepped closer to the man. “Arthur,” She began, caressing his cheek. “You are so much more than what you appear.” He only looked at her. She slowly took his hand in hers, guiding him up the stairs. “We’ll begin with a bath.”

She led him to her own bathroom since it was bigger. The bath was still steaming, and she slowly helped Arthur out of his clothes and led him to sit in the bath. She saw tension slowly leave the man as he dipped into the water. Willow set the oil diffuser down, lighting candles as she turned off the lights, whispering chants as she moved back towards Arthur.

“How is this going to help?” Arthur asked.

Willow shushed him softly as she pulled forward a stool to sit behind him in the bath. “Relax into the water, Arthur.” She massaged his shoulders and neck before pulling out her bath soaps that she made to relieve tension and cleanse the body. She began washing his body. “This will cleanse you.” She assured Arthur as she moved about.

“Is this going to fix my brain?”

“I’m not all-powerful.” She reminded him. He looked at her. She smiled. “Close your eyes, Arthur.” He does so, and Willow continued cleaning his body. She wiped his body, tossing the muddy energy attached to him out. “Take deep breaths.” She told him as she continued her process. “Relax your body with each breath.”

She massaged his hands, observing the scars and calluses the man had gained over the years. She watched Arthur’s face still remain tight.

“Let your worries disappear.” She insisted softly.

“…Have you done this for Tommy?” He spoke up. Willow rolled her eyes, moving her hands up to massage the man’s temple.

“We’re here for you, Arthur. Breathe.” She said softly. Arthur took a deep breath, sinking more into the water. She continued washing him. “Feel your body…loose and relaxed.” She whispered as she moved through his body, ridding him of the bad energy. “As outside thoughts arise… acknowledge them and let them go. Focus on your breathing, Arthur.” She moved closer to his ear. “Relax and fall.” She watched his head begin to fall back. She held it with one hand. “Fall, Arthur, fall.” She whispered.

His body drooped into the bath to a completely relaxed stated. Willow watched him for a moment before pulling up her dress to give her enough reason to slowly climb in with Arthur, seating herself on his lap. She took crystals from the side table near the bath, whispering a chant into them before blowing the energy out into Arthur.

“Come back to me, Arthur.” She spoke, lightly moving her hands over the man’s body, not touching him. It took him a moment, but he opened his eyes slowly, staring up at the ceiling.

“There’s so much noise in my head, Willow,” Arthur spoke, tears falling from the side of his eyes. She listened to his soft sniffles. “I just want to end it all.”

Willow braced her hands on the side of the tub, moving her body up to fill his vision with her face. She looked him in the eyes. “You want to escape.” She stated. She leaned down. “I can be your escape.” She whispered into his ear.

Slowly, Arthur’s hands reached up, hugging Willow before caressing her body. She pressed her lips right next to his ear before speaking again.

“That heaviness in your chest… that weight you’re baring… let it go.” She spoke. “Relax… deeply relax… and simply experience.” Arthur and Willow’s lips brush each other for a moment before meeting in a soft, quiet kiss. She enjoys the feeling of his mustache tickling her face. She resists the urge to smile when Arthur’s hands push against her thighs into her dress. He pulls the dress off of her and kisses her again.

Willow's hand drifts down his chest, following the happy trail of hair to his hardening dick. She opened her mouth, deepening the kiss as she took him in one hand. She readjusted herself, lips never leaving Arthur’s as she pumps his dick between her folds.

Arthur groaned, holding the sides of the bathtub tightly. She sat up slowly, lining him up with her entrance. She waited for Arthur to take her hips, pulling her down on his dick. The two sighed deeply. Arthur pressed his forehead against Willow’s shoulder. She massaged his scalp, running her hands through his hair as she rolled her hips.

“Focus, Arthur… focus on our connection.”

Willow began to ride him, increasing with speed as Arthur moved his hips to meets hers. He hugged her tightly, finger pressing hard against her back. Water sloshed loudly in the bathroom as the two moved against each other. He kissed her again, enjoying the taste of her tongue in his mouth.

Willow had to brace herself to avoid hurting herself when Arthur suddenly moved to be over her, hips never stopping in thrusts. His movement becomes more erratic, and Willow moves her hand to massage her clit, allowing for the two of them to reach orgasm together.

Arthur was breathing heavily, and he slumped against Willow. She maneuvered him to once again lie back against the tub. She stood, slowing sliding him out of her. She watched him for a moment, enjoying the dazed look in his eyes. She got out of the tub to finish cleaning him down.

Willow had bought some night clothes for him to wear, and she dressed the man before leading him to her guest bedroom. She whispered a small chant as she lied him down to sleep. He grumbled a bit then fell quiet, sleep overcoming him. Willow covered him up and lit an incense for the room.

She turned off the lights in the room, closing the door quietly. She changed into her own nightclothes before going out to her backyard. She lit a cigarette, blowing out the air as she stared up at the moon and enjoyed the cool breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did replanning and this story is going to end up being much longer than I planned 😬😬


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Willow fiddled with her door, carrying groceries in both hands. She used her shoulder to get the door opening, kicking it closed with her foot. She moved to the kitchen to place the bags down before coming back to her door to see a letter had been waiting on her. She bent down, picking up the letter. It was from Grace.

During Willow’s London excursion, she’d met up with Grace a few times, the two becoming morning café friends. Grace had come to see Willow as someone she could vent to which Willow accepted with wide smiles. When Willow had told her of her return to Birmingham, Willow had enjoyed the mixed look of jealousy and worry that painted Grace’s face.

Grace wouldn’t openly admit it, but she viewed Willow as a threat to that window of opportunity she held onto that Tommy still wanted her. Willow eased the worries, saying that she was Grace’s friend, offering her home address so the two could continue contact. Honestly, Willow wasn’t expecting Grace to take the bait, but she had been proven wrong.

Taking a moment, she put her groceries away before getting settled to read Grace’s letter. She read over the content before humming to herself thoughtfully as she tapped the stationary against her bottom lip. Grace was more openly showing her regrets for not staying by Tommy’s side and her thoughts of returning to Birmingham. Willow couldn’t help but be curious about the potential reunion between Grace and Tommy. She wondered what trouble she could possibly stir up.

She would have to plan carefully if there was a potential return of Grace. She stood from her chair, moving to place the letter onto her desk as she considered what to do since Grace’s reappearance seemed almost imminent. There would have to be quite a bit of planning on her side for preparations. Willow’s stomach growled, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Can’t plan on an empty stomach.” She muttered as she moved to the kitchen to begin cooking. Just as she was about to get her stove going, her front door opened and closed with a slam. She jolted slightly in surprise.

Fast-paced, heavy footsteps moved towards, revealing their owner to be Tommy. Willow is about to question what’s wrong, but he didn’t give her a chance. Tommy was fast to approach her, and she backed up until her back hit the wall.

“I told you to stay away from Arthur.” He started, voice filled with anger. He slammed his hand against the wall, causing Willow to wince at the loud sound. “Is that not what I said?!” She could tell Tommy was genuinely angry, and she knew she had to regain herself so he wouldn’t make her slip up. Willow forced a professional smile.

“…I didn’t think he was the type to kiss and tell.” She admitted. Tommy glared at her, grabbing her face harshly with one hand.

“Is sarcasm the only language you know?!” Willow smacked his hand away, pushing him back but not nearly as far as she’d like.

“My French needs some work, but I can manage through the country.”

Tommy looked at her and gave a mean huff as he shook his head. “You’re arrogant, Willow. You just always have to keep doing whatever the fuck you want. It’s like you get off to it.” He stepped back to pace slightly while talking to himself. “I should’ve known better about you being able to keep a promise. You fucking disappeared on me, and our promise was on paper.”

Willow looked at him incredulously. “I know I’m not being lectured by you?” She questioned, touching her chest while taking a step forward. She scrunched up her face annoyed, waving him off. “When the hell did you become the most truthful, law-abiding citizen.”

“Stay away from my brothers.” He warned. “Family is off-limits.”

“For only me I suppose. Because from what I recall, were you not the chap who tempted his brother’s former fiancée into fucking him.”

He shook his head. “You’re out of control.”

Willow stepped into Tommy’s face with speed, forcing the two to look at each other. “That’s where you’re wrong, Mr. Shelby. I’m very aware of my actions. Now the real question is: do you ever stop to think about yours?”

The two glared at each other. They both weren’t willing to back down. Tommy inhaled deeply, wagging his finger in her face.

“Stay away from Arthur.” He turned away from Willow. She clenched her fist in anger as she watched the man walk away. She felt herself reach a boiling point.

“WHY?!” She belted out, raising her voice higher than Tommy had ever heard. He stopped in his steps, turning back to look at her. She closed her eyes for a moment to calm her shaking in anger. “…Why are you so afraid to leave Arthur with me?” She asked in a softer, more steady voice.

“I’m not going to let you play your mind games, trying to fix someone you can’t.” He answered. “Just because you’re alone now doesn’t mean I have to sacrifice my brother to you.” Willow blinked several times, both to hold back tears of rage and process what Tommy had just said to her. She lifted her hand as she chose her words, looking at the ground.

“So…you didn’t believe me… when I said Natasha didn’t kill herself?” She asked, deadly calm. “You think I pushed her to suicide.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“I’ve done more for your brother in a night that you’ve done in years, Mr. Shelby.” She snapped. “Nat was my whole world. She was taken from me. Don’t you ever question that.”

“Willow, that’s not what I meant.”

“We’re all fucked up, Tommy.”

Tommy gripped the top of the chair at her table in the kitchen. “No, you’re going to make Arthur dependent on you, that’s what you do. That’s how you are.”

“Better me than drugs,” Willow admitted, crossing her arms. “Is that how you feel towards me, Mr. Shelby?”

“I know better.”

Willow felt her anger calming to a level she could control. She gave him an annoyed smile. “Really?

“Knock it off.” He said pointing at her. “Leave them alone.”

Willow only continued to smile before sticking up her middle finger at him. “Take your own advice every once in a while.” Tommy stepped forward, grabbing her wrist.

“Watch yourself.” He said. He gestured around with his head. “You should remember that I bought you this house and that car outside. Don’t think I can’t take them away from you.” She stepped close to Tommy.

“Are you threatening me?”

Tommy looked at her darkly. “Don’t forget who I am.” Willow let out a laugh pulling her wrist away from Tommy to hold her stomach.

“Oh no,” She taunted. “I dare say! I’m not listening to the great Thomas Shelby.” She exaggerated shaking her legs. “I’m so scared!” Tommy only looked at her. Willow put her finger up. “Hold that thought.” She went into her office. “My father is quite the ass. I’ll admit that.” Willow came back out, holding papers. “However, he at least taught me several tools of the trade.” She dropped the papers onto the kitchen table while smiling at Tommy.

He moved to look at the papers while Willow continued to talk. She poked Tommy’s shoulder as he read the various paperwork.

“The house and car are now in my name, Mr. Shelby. I’m such an outlier that you never thought to check up on the property you gave me. I’d wager that you believed that I would never take the initiative to make sure there was nothing someone could have on me.” She spoke as Tommy continued to stare at the papers. She looked down at the papers then at Tommy innocently. “This past year, I’ve made some friends in high places. They happen to like me quite a bit. They say I’m entertaining. I’m sure they’d be very eager to take you off your high horses should you try to exert authority over me. And not just because of a simple fight over property ownership.” Tommy looked at her. Willow winked. “I’ll bring it all down on you Tommy if you threaten me again.”

Tommy picked up the papers, reading through them. “…It must’ve taken you quite a while to do this.” He finally commented after a while of silence. “Patience is power.” Willow looked him up and down.

“I don’t want to be your enemy, Mr. Shelby.”

“Interesting thing to say after one hell of a threat.” He put the papers back on the table and looked at Willow. “Any threats that were to fall on the Shelby family can easily be eliminated and removed.” He said simply. He caressed Willow’s cheek. “Before she has a chance to tell Daddy of course.”

“I’m not interested in being shot in the head.” She said. “Which is why it’d be in our best interest to find a compromise.” Willow tilted her head in Tommy’s touch, looking up at him. Tommy sighed deeply.

“If I could just lock you away forever, I would.” He admitted. “I want you only looking at me.” Willow looked at him unfazed.

“You’re not the first man to say that to me.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“I enjoy being around your family. They’re funny.”

Tommy lifted an eyebrow. “I didn’t think that would be a word anyone would use to describe my family.” He sighed. “I apologize for what I said. I do believe what you said about Natasha. Trust me on that.”

Willow wanted to comment on the idea of trusting Tommy, but she decided not to start another argument. “I appreciate that. Thank you.” She used her index finger to draw a cross on her heart. “I promise that Arthur and I’s relationship will only be for holistic reasons.” Tommy seemed to be on the fence. “It’s nice to know that you care about your brother’s well-being. I promise that is what I care about too. Plus, I don’t want the family to band together and come to kill me. That’d be a serious disappointment in my day.” She smiled at him. “You will be the only Shelby to get the advanced lesson.” Willow looked off to the side. “Unless I happen to successfully woo Polly.”

“Polly would shoot you in a heartbeat.”

Willow looked at him with a blank smile. “That shouldn’t have turned me on as much as it did.”

Tommy ignored her comment. “Why should I trust you?” He responded instead.

“Well, why should I trust you?” She asked, turning the question back on him.

“You don’t have to trust me.” He answered. “Only need to make sure to never cross me again.” Willow made a face, wanting to comment that she definitely won the argument, but decided against it. She simply smiled at him.

“Let me know when you’d like to schedule another appointment, Mr. Shelby.” She said. “I do offer holistic sessions as well if you’d like to see what I do to Arthur.”

“I’ll reach out to you soon enough.”

“I look forward to our appointment.”

Tommy looked at Willow one last time before leaving her house. Willow waited for the door to close before falling into a kitchen chair exhausted. She felt drained from the argument and could use some tea. She took a moment to gather herself, reflecting on the argument. She hadn’t expected Tommy to blow up the way he did. He seemed fine when she was seeing other clients, but she assumed it was due to the fact that he never actually saw her out with other clients. Had she continued with Arthur, he would’ve had to see it. She wondered how he would’ve reacted then.

She stood and picked up the papers. She put them away in her office and looked at the letter from Grace. She sat in her chair, biting her thumbnail. Would Tommy still be acting the same way if Grace were to come back? Willow could level how much affection Tommy had for her in comparison to Grace. Maybe it would’ve been better to have men watch the two of them. Willow didn’t know how many times he and Grace met up or even what happened during the times they met. It was a poor decision on her part. She played with the letter, thinking in hindsight, it may be better for her not to encourage Grace to come back.

“Perhaps whiskey would be a better drink right than tea.” She muttered to herself before putting the letter away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy tried it, lol


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please read*  
> This chapter includes rape and a suicide attempt. Would definitely not recommend it if it's a trigger for you.  
> Go ahead and skip to the bottom for a quick summary if you can't read it.  
> Thank you.

Willow rubbed her eyes, suppressing a groan. “Why do men seem so insistent on testing my patience lately?” Not two days after the argument with Tommy, Willow stood unamused in at her doorway. Andrew stood on the steps leading to her door. He removed his hat, gesturing to the door.

“You’re not going to invite me inside?”

“To invite you inside is to show hospitality towards you.” She replied. “If I haven’t made it clear, I don’t like you. And I don’t entertain in the privacy of my home.” He didn’t seem phased by her rejection for him to enter her house, simply taking a step forward.

“But it seems the two eldest Shelby boys have come around.” He faked a look of hurt. “Isn’t that a bit biased?” Willow rolled her eyes.

“With how much I’m worth, I can be as biased as I want with who I decide to sleep with. Good Day.” Willow attempted to close the door in Andrew’s face. Andrew slammed his hand on the door, halting the movement. He was stronger than Willow, forcing his way inside the house. She stumbled back, regaining herself as the man walked in calmly.

“That was rude, Willow.” He commented. She took a slow step back as he closed the door behind him, locking it. Her eyes watched the movement before looking back at Andrew.

“…It would be in your best interest not to start anything, Andrew.” She told him. “I have the upper hand in my house.” Andrew’s looked at her disappointed. He shook his head softly.

“I’m not interested in starting a fight with you.”

Willow scoffed. “That’s a hell of a thing to say after you just forced yourself into my house.” He ignored her, looking around the entryway of her house. He stepped around into the living room. She watched him at a distance, glancing at her kitchen.

“A nice house Thomas Shelby has given you.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to do this dance with you. What do you want?”

“I just wanted to check up on you. It has been some time since we’ve seen each other.” He said casually. He put his hands in his pockets, and the two looked at each other silently for a long moment. Willow broke eye contact first, shaking her head.

“You need to leave.” She snapped sharply.

“And you need to speak to me with respect.” She looked back at saw the dangerous look on Andrew’s face. “I can only tolerate your insolence for so long. The only reason I even bothered was because of your father, but don’t test my patience.” Willow frowned.

“I only speak with respect to those who deserve it.” She looked him up and down with a face of disgust. “And you’re no better than the dirt on the sole of my shoes.” Andrew chuckled, rubbing his face while muttering something quietly to himself. Willow glanced towards her office. There was a gun in the top drawer, but the kitchen was closer.

Everything happened in an instant. Willow sped into the kitchen as Andrew chased her. She was at her knife drawer when Andrew came behind her, pushing her head hard into the cupboard. She swore loudly, and he grabbed her by the neck, shoving her against the wall. Willow huffed, trying to ignore the pain that remained on the side of her face. She gripped his arm, trying to move it as he tightened his grip on her.

“I have been nothing but kind to a cunt like you.” He growled. “It seems you’ve forgotten that.” Willow struggled against his hold, glaring at the man. He looked at her struggle with amusement. Willow caught him off guard, spitting in his face.

“Fuck off.” She retorted.

That earned her a hard smack to the ground. Willow coughed loudly, scrunching her body up as she tried to regain herself. He knelt down next to her, taking hold of the back of her neck, pressing the side of her face into the cold, ground stone of the kitchen.

“You’re nothing but a whore, Willow. It’s in poor taste to try to be something else.” He chided her. She glared at him, angrily.

“You fucker.” She spat out. “You mistake my kindness for weakness.” He increased the pressure on his neck, and Willow bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying out. He kept his hand on her neck, using the other to unbuckle his pants. When she heard the loosening buckle of his belt, she began to struggle. Andrew only increased his hold on her pushing her dress up and underwear down

“Willow, focus on what you're useful for.”

“Andrew, I swear to God if you -!” Willow is cut short as she chokes out a gasp when Andrew forced his dick inside her. She grunted out in pain as she tried to push him off of her. He only took hold of both her hands, holding them behind her back. Andrew began to thrust into her, pushing her face further into the ground.

Tears ran down her cheek from the pain as she shook in anger. Willow breathing increased in speed, staggering with each thrust. She heard the obnoxious pants of Andrew above her.

“ Fuck,” He moaned out. “Natasha could never compare to you.” He chuckled as Willow tightened her fists. “She suffered the way she deserved. Don’t you agree?” She wiggled an arm free, turning quickly to smack Andrew. It caught him off guard, and she took the chance to pull away from him. She tried to get to her feet, but she was stopped by him.

Andrew reached out, grabbing her ankle and pulling her back down towards him. He flipped her out her back, punching her face. Willow’s vision doubled from the blow. He used his palm to press the side of her face back into the kitchen floor. He grabbed her wrists, forcing himself back inside her. He returned his hand to her neck, and Willow grabbed it in pain. He tore her shirt open to roughly grope her breast. He saw the silent tears running down Willow’s face, and he shivered in excitement.

“Don’t worry.” He began with a smile that made Willow want to puke. He brushed his fingers over her lip. “I’ll pay you just like you like.” She yelled out in anger, biting down on her fingers. “Bitch!” He swore aloud. He punched Willow in the nose. Her head hit the ground, sending her vision to black.

Willow blinked a few times as she regained consciousness. She saw the figure of someone standing over her. Her vision cleared enough to make out the figure of Andrew, standing over her, zipping up his pants. He sighed and kicked her softly.

“You did not make that easy.”

Willow’s eyes slowly drifted to look at him. “Are you aware,” She started, voice completely raw and sore, “That there were consequences to inciting my anger?”

Andrew scoffed, not caring for her threat. He tossed money onto Willow. “Stop acting all high and mighty.” He replied. He gave her a smug look. “You’re just a hole to be used.”

Willow moved to stare at the ceiling, listening to Andrew's footsteps get more distant as he left the house. She waited until the door closed to assess the situation. She felt drying cum on her legs and around her mouth. Sitting up, the money fell onto her lap. She stared at it for a long time, before stumbling to her feet. Willow put herself together and took a deep breath before running to her half bathroom, puking into the toilet.

She continued to puke until she was dry heaving. She kept trying to cough out more puke as she cried into the toilet. She finally pulled herself up to look at herself in the bathroom window. She looked at herself with disgust, viciously scrubbing her face until her lips were tender.

She hauled herself upstairs, running a bath. She dipped herself into the hot water, slowly cleaning herself up while in a daze. Time passed slowly for her. She finished cleaning herself up and sat at herself in her mirror. She looked at the purpling bruises on her face and neck. She took a deep breath and braced herself as he pulled her cheek back, revealing a deep cut on the inside of her cheek. She figured it came from the last punch before she lost consciousness.

Willow rinsed out her mouth, applying ointments to her face to help reduce the swelling and bruising. She swallowed several opium pills before going to her office and pulling the gun from the top drawer. She moved back into the living room, placing it down on the table before sitting on her living chair, staring at the weapon.

Turning her gaze to the side, Natasha is sitting in the chair next to her, just watching silently. Willow takes in the solemn look on Natasha’s face.

“…You have shitty taste in men.” Willow says to the hallucination.

Natasha says nothing, only staring at Willow. She pours herself a shot of gin, swallowing it with one gulp and wincing as it stings the cut in her mouth. Willow feels the buzz of the drugs mixing with the alcohol as she pours herself more shots. Natasha simply looked at her.

“I’m tired, Nat.” She spoke up again. “I’m tired of everything. I’m not sure how much longer I can do this alone. Without you.” Willow reached out, picking up the gun. She fiddled with it as she stared down at the revolver pistol. She looked up at Natasha. “There’s no way you couldn’t have known what would happen, Nat. The way you were acting your last few days, giving away Nathan.”

Willow leaned forward as she rubbed her eyes in frustration.

“You knew. You fucking knew.” She muttered to herself. She looked up at Natasha. “You knew you were going to die!” She stood up. “You knew, and you let it happen.” She spoke, pointing an accusing finger at the dead woman. She paced for a moment, stumbling as her ability to balance herself faded as the alcohol settled in her. “You were fucking selfish, Nat!” She yelled out as she turned back to her. “What about Nathan?! What about me?!”

Willow plopped back down on to the couch. She opened the chamber, emptying the bullets. She picked one back up, placing it back in the chamber. She spun it before slamming it shut. She pushed herself back to her feet, point the barrel at the chair Natasha was sitting it.

“What am I supposed to do without you!?” She screamed as she pulled the trigger. The gun fired, putting a hole into the chair. Natasha was no longer there, and Willow was left breathing hard as she stared at the empty chair. Willow looked around, seeing that she was alone in the house.

Willow gave a weak laugh. She drooped her head down as she swayed. “You took the easy way out.” She said softly. “You just had to.” Willow put another bullet in the chamber, spinning it, and closing it before pointing the barrel to her temple. “Nat…I hope you don’t mind me doing the same.”

She smiled through her tears as she pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrew rapes Willow and she has a mental breakdown afterward and plays Russian roulette with the gun aimed at her temple. She hallucinates Natasha again and takes a heavy amount of drugs and alcohol. She also has a lot of injuries on her face and neck from the assault. 
> 
> The next chapter will also be rough for Willow, but it won't be as explicitly written.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning  
> \- There is dub-con.

Light broke through the curtains of Willow’s living room. The house was quiet as the sunlight warmed the house. The silence of the morning was broken by the house phone ringing loudly.

Willow snapped her eyes open, waking up with a startle. She sat up quickly as she was attacked by the sound of the phone. She grumbled at the morning sun, rubbing her eyes as she stumbled to the phone. Her clothes were disheveled along with her hair. Her eyes were red from the mixture of crying and drugs. She grabbed the phone, using the wall to support her weight. She was happy she mounted the phone to the wall, not needing to hold the device during the call.

“Hello.” She answered groggily.

“Willow?” Polly greeted confused. Willow had only cracked her eyes open slightly. They still hadn’t fully adjusted to the light. “Willow, I need a favor. Can you meet me at my house?” Willow looked around, rubbing her face and then her hair. It was a bad morning for people to already be asking to see her. She wished there was a way to announce to the world that she was not interested in talking today. She sighed deeply.

“Listen, Pol.” She began, voice still a bit hoarse. “I’m not exactly in the best condition to make a house visit.”

“Willow…please.” Even in her half-delirious state, Willow sensed the worry in Polly’s voice. She wondered what had happened. She really didn’t want to go though.

“Fuck…” She sighed. “Okay, I’ll come. Just…just give me time to get cleaned up.” Willow hung up the phone and pressed the palms on her hands into her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, adjusting her eyes to the sunlight. She moved back towards her couch and looked at the revolver on the ground.

Two times she had pulled the trigger, and nothing had happened. She glared at the weapon.

“Useless thing.” She grumbled as she kicked it. The gun went off, firing a bullet in the wall. Willow fell back, fully awake now thanks to the sudden surprise. She stared at the smoking wall wide-eyed. She stood slowly to put the safety back on the gun before going to inspect the wall. She poked her finger through the hold. “Third time’s the charm…” She said to herself.

She took another shower, trying to rid herself of the smell of alcohol. It was when she moved in front of her mirror to apply makeup that she saw the bruising in the clear light. She sighed as she looked at herself.

“He’s damaged the goods.” She was lucky to have put on her ointment, so the swelling wasn’t bad. She could only imagine what it would’ve been like without it. Se stared at her makeup, not quite wanting to put it on. Taking a deep breath, she began her process of covering up the bruises.

When she’s satisfied she looked as usual, she threw on her coat and shoes and headed for Polly’s place. Polly seemed to have been anxiously awaiting her arrival.

“Why the rush?” Willow asked as she took a seat at the kitchen table. Polly played with her fingers before sitting in the chair near her.

“I wouldn’t ask you to do this if there were another option.” Polly began. Willow tilted her head slightly in curiosity. “Michael is in prison.”

Willow blinked back surprised. “Michael is in prison?” She repeated slowly with emphasis.

“Yes. Tommy’s not going to get him out anytime soon, so I have to do something.” Willow leaned back in her chair.

“Okay, but I’m not quite sure where I fit into this.”

Polly bit her lower lip, pausing for a moment. “…I need you to sleep with Campbell.” Willow stopped moving, and Polly could see the apprehension. “He said that if you did it… he’d let Michael out by the morning.” She continued a bit softer. Willow slowly looked at her. Polly moved to take her hands. “Please, Willow. I couldn’t ask anyone else.”

Willow forced a small smile. “I’m flattered,” She began. “But I’m not in any condition to perform.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry, Polly.”

Polly pulled her hands back towards herself before looking towards the ground. She shot to her feet, moving out of the room. Willow sighed heavily, refraining from rubbing her eyes and smearing her makeup. She was taken by surprise when Polly came marching back into the room upset with money in her hands. She flung it onto the table with a huff.

“It’s money that’ll get you to work, right?” She started, upset. She gestured to the money. “Take it. Have all the money, you want!” She looked at Willow frantic. “Just do this for me! My son is in jail, Willow!” She threw the money at Willow. “I’ll give you more if that’s what will get you to do this!”

Willow looked at the money in her lap, suppressing the shudder from the memory of the last time she saw money scattered in her lap. She closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself. She reached into her bag, pulling out a notepad and pen. She quietly wrote down an address and room number, ignoring how numb she felt. She pushed the paper towards Polly while standing, letting the money fall to the ground.

“Tell Campbell to meet me there this afternoon.” She said, hoping her voice was steady. Polly smiled at her with watery eyes.

“Thank you.” Willow gave a swift nod, stepping over the money as she headed out.

“It’s on the house.” She said as she walked out the door. Willow didn’t go back to her house, instead going to the park she used to frequent with Nathan. She sat on their usual bench with ice cream in hand. She ate it slowly while enjoying a cooling breeze with her eyes closed.

“Never thought you visited parks.”

Willow opened her eyes slowly to see John looking down at her, blowing smoke out of his mouth. “Sometimes it’s better to breathe in natural air rather than industrial air.” She answered as she shifted to the side to allow him to sit. He took a seat next to her, and the two sat in a comfortable silence as Willow ate her ice cream. “…Is there something you wanted from me?” She finally spoke up after a moment.

“Is it not your specialty to approach someone with ulterior motives?” He asked as he slouched back, draping his arms along the back of the park chair. Willow looked over at him. “I guess I have nothing for you to gain from, though.”

“…I typically don’t indulge in married men.”

“I find that hard to believe.” He replied. Willow did a soft chuckle and looked over at him.

“You make it sound as if you want me to approach you.”

“If I had my way, I would’ve shipped you off somewhere in a crate. Fucking around with my brothers like that.”

“They wouldn’t react too well to that, now would they?” She smiled at him while he only looked at her. “Esme seems like a decent person. I’d rather not hurt her. And I’m sure the Lee family wouldn’t be so kind to me if she decided to retaliate.” She explained. “Besides, I think we could be good friends, Johnny.”

“There’s nothing we have in common.”

“We both like to hunt.” She pointed out. “The catch is just a bit different.” John snorted.

“That’s one way to compare the two of us.” He looked at her for a moment. “Are you all right? You don’t look like as much of a headache today.” Willow gave a short slow smile as she stared off into the distance.

“I am feeling a bit under the weather. Thanks for asking.” She stood, having finished her ice cream. “Thanks for the company, Johnny.” She winked at him and left to go get ready at her house.

She arrived first at the hotel and changed in the bathroom. The door to the room opened and closed. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door revealing herself to the man. Campbell looked Willow up and down.

“I didn’t think you’d come.” He spoke up. Willow stepped up to be a couple of steps away from him.

“It’s been a while.” She greeted. He stepped around her, inspecting her for some reason that irritated Willow. He came to a stop in front of her, smiling slightly before his palm met the side of her cheek. She hit the ground, unable to have braced herself for the blow. She held her stinging face as she looked towards the carpet.

“What an egotistical queen you were when we first met.” He snarled. “Look at you now.” Willow took a moment to calm herself down from the shock of the blow. She slowly stood back up, putting her professional smile on as she massaged his upper arms. “I see you’re not going to end the session.” He commented with a mean glare.

“What is your fantasy?” She asked, ignoring his comment. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. He used one her hand to grip her cheeks roughly, backing the two of them up towards the bed.

“My fantasy, huh?” He repeated. Willow winced at the pain from his grip and her bruises. “It’s to see the slut that has Tommy so fucking enraptures on her knees, swallowing my cock.” He pushed Willow, and she fell back. Campbell unbuckled his pants. “Get to it.” Willow continued to smile as she got on her knees, pulling his dick free from his pants.

“I aim to please.” She replied. Campbell wouldn’t even let Willow set her own pace, grabbing her by the hair, and setting a brutal pace. Willow felt her mind dissipating from the lack of oxygen. She distracted herself, not letting Campbell overtake all of her senses. She felt herself move, but she didn’t feel herself have any control. It was as if her body knew her mind was no longer there and took over.

When she finally came back into focus, she was staring up on the ceiling with Campbell on top of her thrusting in. His face was buried next to the hand that was wrapped tight around her neck. Her cheek was stinging even harder, and she wondered when he had hit her again. She became fully aware of the situation and began to squirm as she struggled for air.

Campbell didn’t care, only tightening her grip until he came inside her. He grunts out, releasing his hold on Willow. She gasped loudly for air, with tears falling from her eyes to the bed. She was about to roll over when Campbell stopped to look at her.

“That’s exactly how I wanted to see you.” He spoke calmly. He pushed her face away as he stood, redressing himself. He pulled out papers, signing them before tossing them on the nightstand. “Filthy whore.” Willow waited for him to leave the room before sitting up and looking at the papers. She changed her clothes after wiping herself clean. She looked at the sky out the window before putting on her hat and sunglasses.

Polly is waiting on her in her car. Willow got into the passenger side and handed over the papers.

“Thank you,” Polly spoke up. Willow said nothing, leaning her head against the window. After submitting the paperwork to the prison to file for Michael’s release, the two head back to Polly’s place. Willow had been silent the whole ride. She got out of the car once it came to a stop outside of Polly’s house, wanting nothing more but to go home and destress. “Willow,” Polly spoke up.

Willow looked over at her, finally taking off her shade now that the sky was only lit by the moon. Polly motioned Willow inside, and Willow reluctantly followed. Inside, Polly drew up a bath for Willow.

“I’m all right.” Willow insisted, preferring to bathe at home.

“Please,” Polly said. Willow pursed her lips before disrobing and getting into the bath. Polly helped her bathe. She saw Willow’s makeup, wash off revealing the bruising on her face and neck. “Willow, what the hell happened?!” Polly asked in complete shock and horror. More bruises on Willow’s body revealed themselves as Polly helped wipe her down. “Did-?”

The two are interrupted when Ada walked into the room. “Polly, where have you been?” She asked before coming to a stop after seeing Willow’s face. “Jesus, what happened?”

“Nothing too serious,” Willow answered, curling her legs up to her chest to try and hide the bruises. Polly covers her mouth.

“I should have never made you do this.”

“It wasn’t all Campbell,” Willow admitted softly.

“Who was it then?!” Polly demanded to know, eyes full of rage. “Who did this to you?!” Willow looked at her, tears beginning to fall from her eyes as she could no longer hold herself up.

“I miss Nat.” She wailed as she broke down into tears. Ada and Polly held Willow as she cried her heart out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if you guys can see my motivation to continue writing this flying out the window but it is🙃🙃🙃


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Polly and Willow stood outside of the prison that was holding Michael. Willow twisted the tip of her shoe into the gravel as Polly paced in front of her. Willow listen to the scuffling of rocks as Polly moved back and forth.

“Don’t pace,” Willow spoke up. Polly looked at her. “It’ll ruin your good shoes.” She continued with a slight shrug of her shoulder. Polly finally slowed in her pacing before coming to a stop next to Willow.

“You didn’t need to come with me.” She said, patting Willow’s back. Willow looked at her with a slight smile.

“I had to. I need to ensure the boy comes home after all that work.”

Polly looked at Willow remorseful. She rested her hand onto Willow’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “Thank you, Willow. I mean it.” The doors into the prison opened, and Michael came out of the building. The two looked at the boy who looked like he had taken quite the beating. Michael lit a cigarette before coming over to the two.

Polly looked at him nervously. Willow watched the interaction carefully.

“You need cream on them cuts, or they’ll get bad.” She spoke up. Michael took a drag on his cigarette before speaking up.

“The screws told me why I’ve been freed.” He started. Willow raised an eyebrow. “They told me what you did.” Polly looked away from him. The cogs in Willow’s brain began to turn, and judging Polly’s reaction, Willow came to the conclusion that it was Polly that was supposed to sleep with Campbell. Willow huffed a laugh at how ridiculous everything had become for her. Polly looked around, not wanting to make eye contact with either of them. “They thought it was funny. Maybe it is.”

He began to walk away, but Willow put a stop to it by grabbing his upper arm. She forced him to look at her. She saw the annoyance in his face and resisted the urge to smack him.

“Your mother didn’t spread her legs.” She revealed. “That’s only my form of business.” Michael looked between the two of them before glaring at Willow.

“My mother sold you out. Look what happened to you in the end.” He snapped as he forced himself out of her hold. Willow hadn’t bothered to put on makeup since she didn’t plan to be out today, only leaving the house for Michael’s release.

Willow chuckled, putting her hands in her coat pocket. “Kid, you’ll never understand what your mother did because you ain’t got shit to give a fuck about.” She told him. “Life is harsh, Michael. Here isn’t like the countryside that you’re so used to.” Willow stepped into his face, making him meet her gaze. “You’re just a country boy that dreams too big.” She huffed a laugh in his face, taking his cigarette. “Don’t fly too close to the sun, Icarus.”

Michael looked at her before marching off with a shake of his head. Willow took a step back next to Polly to watch him walk away. “I didn’t want Michael having this life.” Willow inhaled the nicotine into her body, tired of functioning for the day. She looked up at the sky, blowing out smoke before looking over at Polly.

“…Then you never should’ve looked for him.” Willow walked back to her car. She headed home, looking forward to relaxing. She got home and changed into more comfortable clothes. She lit an incense and stretched herself out on her living couch. She sighed as she placed a hot washcloth over her face as she started her skincare routine. The smell relaxed the tension in her body. Willow was busy contemplating whether or not to get a record player when she heard her front door open and close.

She wondered if she should change her locks and get a deadbolt for the door. There were footsteps before the sound of Tommy’s voice filled the hall.

“Did you sleep with Campbell recently?” He asked aloud. Willow didn’t even try to suppress her groan.

“I might have to take a vacation to finally get any semblance of quiet here, huh?” She replied as she sat up, removing her cloth as Tommy rounded the corner to look at her. She watched his eyes dart around her face and neck before anger overcame his face.

“…I’m going to kill him,” Tommy said, heading back out.

“It wasn’t him.” She called out. A moment later, Tommy was coming back around the corner.

“Then who?” He demanded lowly. Willow waved him off. “No, don’t do that to me.”

“I’m fine.” She pressed the cloth against her cheek, sighing deeply. “I’m recovering much faster than I thought.” He moved fast to sit next to Willow, inspecting her face and neck. “Why was Campbell talking about me?” She asked curiously. Tommy stopped and looked at her.

“To antagonize me, why else?” He answered. “It didn’t work. But if he’s the one who did this, then it’s only right I give him the same treatment with a more lasting effect.” Willow’s mind wandered, and it almost made her laugh.

“I already told you that it wasn’t him. Besides, it’s not the worst I’ve done.” She said, patting his wrist. He continued to look at the bruising, and for a moment, Willow felt a twinge of happiness at him showing her such concern. She was quick to suppress it though, focusing on enjoying the warmth from his hands.

“Stop sleep with people, Willow.” He ordered with a frown. Willow looked at him.

“No.” She deadpanned.

Tommy took a deep breath, not wanting to be rough with her. He pulled his hands away from her, and Willow almost pouted. He rubbed his eyes as he tilted his head up. “Why can’t you just listen to me?” He took her by the shoulders, gently shaking her. “Just listen to me. I can take care of you. I’ll buy you whatever you want or need.”

“I just have to be obedient towards you.” She finished.

“However you want to summarize it that will make you say yes.”

Willow smiled with an incredulous look on her face. “You’re really fucking unbelievable.” She spoke up. She shifted away from him as she went straight-faced. “How much longer are you going to go through this “mine” phase, Mr. Shelby?” She rubbed her temples. “Listen, I’ve got a lot on my plate. I’m not the type to settle down.” She gestured towards Tommy with a flick of her wrist. “Especially to someone who’ll put his dick into any woman that moves.”

“Willow -.” Tommy tried to interject, but Willow put her hand up, stopping him.

“We’re both whores with different objectives in life. We shouldn’t force ourselves together. We simply enjoy each other’s company.” Willow shrugged. “There are no feelings between us.”

Tommy stared at Willow, but she couldn’t make out what he was thinking. He took the cloth out of her hand, placing it on the coffee table.

“… That’s a shame.” He spoke up after a moment. “Sorry to disappoint you, but I have no interest in pretending that I don’t want you. And I know you want me.” Willow didn’t respond, only crossing her arms. He smirked. “I’ve no intention of letting you go.”

“Then I hope you get used to disappointment.” She replied. Tommy shrugged as he began to remove his shoes. Willow watched him curiously as he stretched himself out on the couch, making himself comfortable. He opened his arms out to her, and she leaned away confused. He beckoned her with his fingers.

“Come.”

Willow looked at him with suspicion. Who would still stick around after the flat-out rejection that she gave him? She continued to eye him with suspicion, even as she moved closer to lie against his chest. He embraces her, closing his eyes. Willow’s face was filled with confusion now. She shifted her head to look up at him.

“Are you going to sleep?” She questioned.

“It seemed like you could use some rest.” He responded, not opening his eyes.

“I can’t do that right now.” She said, hoping that would encourage him to leave. Tommy only tightened his hold on her.

“I’m not going to leave you alone to potentially put a bullet in your head.” Willow froze for a moment. “You ruined the wallpaper.”

“Mr. Shelby…”

“You don’t have to explain yourself.” He spoke over her. He kissed the top of her head.

“…You’re much nicer to me than Arthur.” Tommy sighed, opening his eyes slightly. Willow looked back up at him. “I thought family was the most important.” Tommy chuckled softly, kissing Willow’s forehead.

“You’re included in that mix. No matter how much you fight it.” He answered as he closed his eyes again. Willow blinked a couple of times in surprise at Tommy’s admission. She rested her head back on his chest. She bit her bottom lip, not wanting to reply and instead wrapping her hands around him. She relaxed into his hold and let her eyes fall shut as sleep overcame her.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

“I told you so.” Willow muffled out with her mouth full of grapes. She was back in Winston Churchill’s office, lounging carelessly while eating grapes. She finished chewing before continuing. “You let Campbell run off and become a man consumed by revenge.” She tossed a grape in the air, easily catching it in her mouth. She sucked the grape juice off of her fingers. Churchill sighed, not looking up at her and only continuing to write away on the papers on his desk.

“If he becomes a problem, I will take care of it, Willow.” He said. Willow smiled at the ceiling as she finished the last of her grapes.

“The man already is a problem.” She rolled her head to the side and gave Churchill an innocent gaze. “Can I take care of the rest, Mista Churchill?” He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m surprised. Perhaps you’ve forgotten how…delicate your position is with Thomas Shelby.”

“Don’t worry,” Willow said as she sat up. “I’ve got that part handled. I’ll just be borrowing your name for a bit.” He finally set down his pen, giving Willow his full attention.

“Tell him that I’ve a job for him.”

“Okay, but we’ll have to burn my contract in return.”

Churchill didn’t look phased by her declaration to the end of their business. “I thought you enjoyed working under me.” He gestured to her. “You’re certainly being paid more than his men. We revised the contract just for you. More money, more freedom.”

“And I do so appreciate it, but,” Willow sighed softly. “I think I’m better off taking the financial issues into my own hands.”

“…I hope you’ll reconsider your decision in the near future.”

Willow smiled at the man. “Feel free to consider me freelance. However, I will be calling in favors every once in a while.”

“You scratch my back and I’ll scratch yours.”

“Exactly.” She cheered as she walked out of his office.

It's when she gets out of the building, walking down the huge entrance stairs in front, that she runs into someone she’d rather see underneath her car rather than standing in front of her. Campbell looked mildly surprised to see Willow. She slowed in her steps, standing a few steps above the man. He stood with his legs apart and both hands on his cane.

“You’re looking well, Willow.”

Several thoughts ran through Willow's head. She thought of pushing him down the stairs to watch him break his skull open. She also considered taking the cane and shoving it up the man’s ass. Instead, Willow simply smiled.

“…I can’t wait to put a bullet in your skull.” She greeted, deadly calm.

“You need to work on your customer service skills.” He replied, ignoring her threat. “You were much more amicable in the hotel room.”

Willow took a step down to stand right in front of the man. She leaned in close with her professional smile. Her eyes weren’t smiling though. “You damaged the goods, Mr. Campbell. Not once, but twice. That’s simply unacceptable.”

“What are you going to do about it?” He snarled back. Willow pulled back from the man.

“As you sow…so shall you reap.” She answered simply. Campbell frowned.

“You should be saying those words to yourself.”

She scoffed. “I’m not afraid to meet my maker.”

Campbell straightened himself up to stand cocky in front of her. “Mr. Churchill will never let you touch me. I have more value than some lowly prostitute.” He stated confidently. He looked her up and down. “I don’t have to sleep with people to get their respect.” She looked at him amused, giving him a teasing pout.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but the two of us never engaged in that behavior.” She shrugged. “I only followed the money.”

“It seems you haven’t learned your lesson yet.”

“I, in fact, did learn something that I have you to thank me for.” She pointed out. “I’ve learned that a wealthy man’s wallet will only get me so far.” Willow gave him a plotting look. “It’s better for me to have a whole bank to myself. Thank you for helping me realize what I need to do.” She looked at the man up and down before giving him a pitiful look. “Unfortunate that all you have to offer is being a stepping stone. I wish you bad luck with your endeavors.” She walked past the man. “You are truly not worth my attention.”

Campbell moved fast, grabbing Willow’s wrist. Willow reacted with practiced ease. She lifted her foot up, pulling out the hidden blade that she used to slash the top of his hand that was holding for her. She slid the blade into her pocket as Campbell let go of her hand to hold his own. He recoiled from her. Willow looked around, making sure she didn’t gain any attention before stepping up into Campbell’s personal space with a fiery glare.

“Don’t damage the merchandise, you pig.” She warned before walking off.

The following day, Willow took extra time to dress herself and apply her makeup, making herself stand out more than usual. She was making sure her lips looked extra plump when there was a knock at her door. She put on her jacket and took her purse before swinging the door open to greet her two of her employees for the day, Joe and Felix.

“Good day, Miss.” Felix greeted. Joe looked at her with a smile.

“You’ve outdone yourself today, Miss.” He greeted, offering his arm for her to take. Willow smiled, taking the offer as Felix closed the door behind her.

“It’s because today is a special day.” She informed them. They escorted her to the car, helping her inside. She poked her head out the window at them. “We do have somewhere to stop first.”

Ada greeted Willow happily when she opened the door. The two hugged, and Willow silently motioned for the boys to stand outside as she entered the home.

“How are you doing?” Ada asked. “I haven’t seen you since…that night.” Willow looked at the decoration around the house before turning and smiling at Ada.

“I’ve been doing just fine.”

Ada doesn’t look convinced. “Willow, you know it’s okay to ask for help. Polly and I are here for you.” Willow hummed in response, dancing her fingers over Ada’s table and slowly stopping when she sees a letter that’s addressed to the New York Times. She turned her attention towards Ada.

“I truly appreciate the concern,” She began. “It’s not something I get to experience too much.”

“I wish you would talk to someone.”

“That sounds like far too much work.” Ada sighed, turning her back to Willow. She took the chance to take the letter and slide it into her coat’s inner pocket. “Where’s Tommy?” Willow asks, changing the subject. Ada rolled her eyes.

“Potentially getting himself killed.”

Willow pointed at Ada. “Now, he’s really the one that needs to open up to someone.” Ada looked at Willow.

“Is that going to be you?”

Willow lit a cigarette, blowing out smoke. “I won’t deny that I’m a good listener.” She walked up to Ada, kissing her cheek. “I’ll make sure Tommy doesn’t get himself killed. It’s about time I started doing shit for shit’s sake.”

“Isn’t that what you’re always done?”

Willow turned on her heel, walking backward with a wide grin. “I really love to say fuck it all.” Joe opened the door for her, helping her climb back into the car. He gets into the driver's side with Felix in the front passenger seat.

Felix handed Willow a file. She reads through the content before closing it and opening up the letter that Tommy had wrote to the New York Times. After reading through the content, Willow couldn’t help but be amused by Tommy’s failsafe.

“How cute, Mr. Shelby.” She muttered under her breath.

Their destination was a barren field. They parked some distance away to avoid anyone hearing their car. Willow kept her head up as she moved through the rough terrain, trying to light her cigarette. She looked accomplished as she finally got it lit without falling into the dirt. Her eyes drifted down to her dirtied shoes.

“I really hate dirt.” She muttered just as Churchill’s inside man shot Campbell’s men and pushed Tommy into the ditch as she approached. The man still has his gun trained on Tommy as Willow casts a shadow over Tommy. She looked down at him curiously while blowing out smoke. He looked up at her confused.

“Willow?”

“Can’t have my moneymaker be killed so easily.” She greeted matter-of-factly. The confusion didn’t disappear from Tommy’s face. She tilted her head. “Have I ever mentioned how much I like your eyes.” She placed the cigarette back in her mouth, pushing the assassin’s gun down. “Mr. Churchill has had his eye on you. He has a job for you.” She pulled out his letter to the New York times as he stood, waving it. Tommy looked at it, making her smile. “Nice letter.” She complimented. “It would’ve caused a lot of trouble had it gone out. Luckily, you’re alive.” Willow looked at the letter with a teasing smirk. “Or are you? I did read it after all.”

“How did you get it?” Tommy questioned.

“For starters,” Willow motioned him to get out of the ditch. “I’d like for you to get out. It makes me really feel like I’m talking to a dead man.” She helped Tommy out of the grave. “Sorry that I’m being a nick in your plans.”

She took his coat from the assassin and helped Tommy put it back on before helping him dust off the dirt. She nodded her head to the others, and they begin to bury the bodies. She motioned Tommy to follow her back to the car with Joe following behind the two of them.

“Alfie Solomons,” She spoke up. She tossed the cigarette to the ground. “Fuck, now that’s a man I would mind having a client. Great arms.” Tommy didn’t say anything. They arrived at the car, and it’s there that Tommy finally decided to make a move. He grabbed Willow by her coat collar, shoving her against the side of the car. It wasn't hard, but it still made her wince from the sudden movement. “Down boy.” Willow placed her arm out to stop Joe from putting a bullet in Tommy’s head.

“How long have you been working for Churchill?!” He demanded angrily. “Is that the reason you approached me in the first place?! Is that the…the reason behind everything between us?!”

Willow was impressed with herself for being able to hide how surprised she was at Tommy. She took a slight moment to regain herself. “Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Shelby, but I was approached by Churchill because of you.” She smirked at him. “And my business goes to the highest bidder.” She pushed him away from her, regaining herself.

“That’s how it always is with you, huh?” He asked with disdain. Willow smiled and opened the car door for him.

“Joe will take you wherever you want to go. I promise to visit later.” Tommy reluctantly got in the car. “Don’t be too upset. I plan to be my own highest bidder.” She closed the door, winking at him before watching the car drive off.

She headed back to where they were burying the bodies. “This what I’m better at.” She muttered to herself. “Everything will go back to normal.” She approached the boys with a carefree smile. “I really like being in charge of things again.” The two chuckled at her. Willow thought to herself as she watched the men work. “Perhaps I should start lifting weights.” Felix looked at her. “I’ve just been getting manhandled so much lately. And not in the way I like.”

“Establishing your name would deter anyone from touching you rather than gaining muscle.” Felix pointed out.

“Fair point.”

Later that night, Willow followed through on her promise to visit Tommy. She swung the door open to his house, unceremoniously entering.

“Are you still mad at me?” She asked aloud as she walked through the house. She turned the corner into his living room and came to a startling stop. Grace turned to look at Willow, and a smile came over her face. Willow spotted Tommy sitting in a chair with a cool demeanor. Grace stepped up to Willow happily.

“I’m pregnant.” She announced.

Willow hoped her face didn’t give herself away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willow is the Pikachu gif right now.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

“Pregnant,” Willow said, shifting her weight in her chair as she raised her eyebrows with exaggeration. Her eyes were wider than usual with her fake smile. “Yay.” She fake-cheered with slight waves of her hands.

She and Grace met up the following day at a café. Willow managed to fake her way to making this meetup in order to give her time to recover from her train being thrown off the track. Too bad the train took some damage and was delayed in getting back on track. Willow wasn’t sure what to do, choosing to sip her tea instead. She wasn’t sure what emotion was whirling through her head, making her unable to think clearly, but she was happy she still had the innate skill to maintain an autopilot façade.

“I wish you had mentioned this in one of your letters,” Willow commented. She ran her fingernail along the top of her teacup. “I… didn't even know the two of you had met up.” Grace smiled, still looking as radiant as ever. Willow was happy that she chose to meet at a café rather than a bar. Grace didn’t stick out here. Willow’s eyes drifted over Grace’s appearance. She was dressed prim and proper. A sheltered girl whose whispers could rival Willow’s own.

Grace smiled at Willow before putting some pastry into her mouth. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Bullshit. Willow knew better. Willow continued to watch Grace, wondering if she should consider going for the sweet, elegant elite when looking for clients. It could bring in some surprising money and connections. Willow brought her attention back to Grace, plastering her fake smile back on.

“So,” She began. “I guess this means that you’re here to stay in Small Heath.”

Grace nodded. “Tommy proposed.” Willow blinked several times as she processed what Grace had just announced. Grace took hold of Willow’s hand. “Sorry, I know he was your…client.” Willow noticed the slight tightness of Grace’s hold. “However, the two of us are friends. And…I want you to be around when the baby is born.”

Willow’s eyes drifted to where Grace had a hold of her hand. For a slight instant, Willow’s mask had dropped, and she looked at the hand, not interested in playing the game with her.

“That’s surprising,” Willow spoke up. Grace looked at Willow with excitement.

“I would’ve given up if it weren’t for you!”

Willow chided herself, wishing she weren’t so impulsive when it came to curiosity. The past few events really made her consider that she had to think more about the consequences of her actions. For once, she actually agreed with the people who told her she acted too impulsively.

“Tommy wants to move us out to a bigger house.” Grace rested her hand on her stomach. “For me and the baby.” Graced smiled brightly. Willow looked at her, void of emotions. “Thank you, Willow. You have to be with me through the pregnancy.”

“…Congratulations on everything, Grace.” Willow finally said after a long moment of silence. She noticed Grace’s smile dull slightly. “What is it?”

“It’s…I don’t want Tommy to go after other women now that I’m back.”

“Didn’t think you were the possessive type.”

Grace finished her pastry. “I’m not letting go of Tommy again.” She declared. “I can’t lose him, not again.” Willow leaned back in her seat.

“I understand. He’s quite the provider.”

“It’s not because of that. I love him, Willow.”

Willow hummed in acknowledgment. “Could you say the same to May Carelton?” She asked, catching Grace off guard. Her hands faltered on her silverware before she met Willow’s curious gaze.

“I didn’t think you knew about that.”

Willow chuckled. “Tommy and I both like to collect information on one another. I’ve just been doing it longer.” Willow played with her teacup. “You know…if you didn’t exist, those two would’ve been able to progress further.”

Grace looked at Willow. “Are you telling me you wouldn’t have interfered?” Willow stopped playing with her teacup and simply smiled at her. “Tommy is the one I love. That’s never going to change.”

“I admire your willpower.”

“It’s all I have.” Grace turned her attention to her own teacup before looking back up at Willow. “How often have you slept with Tommy?”

Willow smiled slightly, a bit surprised that Grace would openly ask the question. “What a question to ask.”

“I need to know, Willow.” Her voice became small. “I’m sure you’re his favorite.” Willow lit a cigarette before lightly sighing.

“Tommy has already said who his favorite is.” She gestured to Grace. “You’re the one that’s marrying him. If you worry so much about his past affairs, you’ll only create doubt in the marriage.”

“…Is it really a past affair?” Grace asked. Willow didn’t miss the slight hostility in Grace’s voice. Willow was tempted to play along, but she remembered that just a few minutes ago she was lecturing herself about being too impulsive.

“Tommy is in love with you, Grace. He won’t compromise that.”

Grace smiled softly, sipping her tea. Willow did the same, looking out the side window at the rare, clear sky.

“Why do you do this type of work?” Grace asked, breaking the silence. Willow chuckled softly before bringing her attention back to the petite woman.

“Please, elaborate for me, Grace,” Willow asked politely. Grace hesitated for a moment before continuing.

“With the growing opportunities for women nowadays, I can’t see why you’re limiting yourself to sleeping with men. You’re so smart and clever, Willow. You can do better than this.” Grace explained. Willow’s lips dropped into a straight line.

“Have my worth completely diminished since I fuck people for money?” She asked loudly, gaining the attention of others at surrounding tables. Grace cleared her throat.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I’m good at what I do, Ms. Burgess, and I only do what makes me the richest.” Willow put out her cigarette. “Don’t worry yourself with my occupation; the stress is bad for the baby.”

“…I understand,” Grace said, apologetic. “But, I still hope that you will eventually find something or someone that will make you happy.” Willow only placed on her professional smile, clearly tired of the conversation. She picked up her bag, dropping a few pounds on the table.

“Ms. Burgess, I’m a very happy individual. I’m clear about what I want.” She explained. “I don’t try and use a child to try and tie a man down to me.” Willow winked. “It’s in poor taste.” Grace’s mouth dropped slightly in surprise. Willow didn’t give her the chance for a rebuttal, walking out of the café.

She made her way over to see Lizzie. Willow greeted Lizzie with a bright smile. Lizzie only looked at Willow annoyed. Willow held up a paper bag as a peace offering.

“I’ve brought pastries and ointment.”

Lizzie fiddled with her doorknob. “Who told you.”

“John,” Willow admitted. Lizzie sighed and stepped to the side, allowing Willow inside. The two sit on the sofa together. Lizzie allowed Willow to treat her wounds as she quietly bit into her pastry.

“Tommy said I wouldn’t have to do this again,” She began with bitterness. “But forgot to mention that it was at his discretion.” 

“He’s a tricky fella like that,” Willow spoke, keeping her attention on the wounds.

“Yeah, the two of you are perfect for each other.”

Willow shifted her eyes to meet Lizzie’s. “Have you heard? He’s getting married to Grace.”

“Oh,” Lizzie said surprised. “What do you think about it?”

“It’s unfortunate.” She admitted. “Not every day I get myself a high roller. Not something I won’t be able to get back up from. I plan to become a high roller myself .”

“That’s not what I meant Willow,” Lizzie interjected. “I thought the two of you were-.”

“Tommy was simply a client,” Willow stated sharply. “And I never get attached to them.”

Lizzie sighed. “I wish I was able to overcome everything like you.”

“No…you don’t.” Willow sighed, sitting back. She shrugged. “I’m batshit insane now.”


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm still kicking

“I bring herbs and beauty products.” Willow greeted as Polly opened the door to her house. “All prepared personally by me. So, I guarantee the quality is stupendous.” Polly looks at Willow with mild amusement as she allows her inside.

“You’re looking well despite everything.” The two hugged, and Willow made a face as they parted.

“Why does everyone think that I’m going to put on a bloody wedding dress and charge at Mr. Shelby with a hatchet?” Willow asked. Polly looked at her for a moment before choosing a different response.

“That would certainly be an entertaining sight to see.” Willow placed the bag down on the kitchen table, pulling out the items.

“…He’s made his decision.” She admitted with a small voice, trying to feign indifference, but Polly saw right through it. Polly cocked her eyebrow up.

“A poor one, truly.”

The response made Willow smile with a small laugh. “I neither agree nor disagree with that.” Willow began to brew ginger tea with honey in it. “It’s starting to get cold. It’s best that we start early with keeping you healthy.” Willow poured the tea softly into the teacup before sliding it over to Polly.

Inhaling deeply, Polly savored the aroma before consuming the beverage. She enjoyed the warmth that tingled through her body. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. It was when she opened them again that she said something that caught Willow off guard.

“I killed Campbell.” Polly deadpanned. Willow stopped pouring her own cup to look at the older woman. “A piece of shit that deserved to die with no one to remember him.” She brought her head up to look at Willow, sincerity in her eyes. “I am so sorry for what I forced you into, Willow. I will never do it again. I swear.”

“…Thank you,” Willow replied once she got over the shock of the apology. She can’t remember if she’s ever received an apology with such clear remorse felt in it. “I would’ve enjoyed taking his life, but this is just as satisfying.” She teased. Polly smiled before growing serious.

“Who else?”

“Huh?”

“It wasn’t all Campbell, Willow. I’m not an idiot. I want to know who else deserves a bullet in them.”

Willow took a sip of her tea as she calmly sat down. “Sorry, Pol. That luxury has been reserved for me.”

“I understand.” Polly placed her hand over Willow’s. “Just know that you can always ask for help.”

“The thought alone is enough for me.”

The two enjoyed tea time with one another before Willow finally allowed herself to return home for the day. She entered her house with a sigh, kicking off her shoes and moving to unzip her dress. The process came to a halt when she saw Tommy in her living room, fiddling with her crystals while sitting on the couch. Willow took a moment to run the several emotions that flooded her body before suppressing them all.

“I didn’t change my locks,” She began as her hands stopped unzipping her dress in favor of falling to her sides, “Because I wanted to maintain good faith between the two of us. I would’ve liked you to at the very least inform me of when you’re coming before you make yourself at home.”

Tommy looked up at her, watching as Willow went to grab a glass and pour him a shot of gin.

“Thank you.” He spoke up before drinking it. “Are you afraid that I’ll see you with other clients?”

Willow scoffed at the mere notion that she felt fear towards the man. “Hardly. You shouldn’t worry your pretty self over what I do in the privacy of my own home, Mr. Shelby.” She poured him another shot, this time meeting his unwavering gaze. She set the bottle down on the end table, still gripping the neck tightly. “Go home to your bride to be and future child.”

Tommy tilted his head up at her. “She told you?”

“Yes.”

He smiled slightly, accepting the second shot. “You sound bitter.” Willow pulled back to stand straight, viewing the cocky expression of Thomas Shelby. She greeted it with an eye roll and shake of her head.

“When did you even meet her?!” She asked finally, unable to hide the curiosity and frustration of the rendezvous.

“So you do care?”

Her eyes squinted towards the amused man. “Don’t antagonize me.” She warned with a wave of her hand, dismissing his question. “I’ll miss the consistency of your money, but you’re not the only one I spread my legs for.” The amusement disappeared from Tommy’s face, and he sent his own warning towards her.

“Watch yourself, Willow.”

“I don’t have to watch shit.” She bit out as she walked towards her fireplace. She turned back to him with a smirk. “I’d hate to upset the Misses and threaten the baby’s life, so our contract is done.” She leaned against the mantle with a resigned look. “What a shame, but you don’t have to worry yourself about me.”

Tommy got to his feet, putting his hands in his pockets before making a slow stride up to Willow. He placed his hands on the mantle of the fireplace, locking Willow between his arms.

“No.” He replied simply, cocking one of his eyebrows up. A sly smirk ran across his face.

“Bite me.” She growled.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Tommy leaned down, connecting their lips into a kiss. The moment was cut short when Willow bit Tommy’s tongue. He hissed, grabbing Willow by the back of her neck. It was only when he saw her visibly flinch that his irritation cooled. He let go of her neck. She rubbed her neck, reprimanding herself internally for allowing that reaction to come from her. “Sorry.”

She looked up at him, and her cheeks heated. “I’m fine.” She insisted. Tommy caressed her face with his hands, observing her eyes. Willow broke the eye contact with him as she took a deep breath. She held his wrists, rubbing them with her thumbs as he gently kissed her forehead. She placed her hand onto Tommy’s, urging it back into her hair to grab a fistful.

“Willow…” He spoke softly. He didn’t say it openly, but she knew he was saying that she didn’t have to force herself to do this.

“I’m okay.” She replied, closing her eyes as she pressed her body against his. “It’s you, so I’m okay.”

“Yes,” Tommy agreed. “You’re safe with me.” He kissed her again softly. “We need each other.”

Their kiss was slow, both taking the time to explore the other’s mouth. Willow wrapped her arms around his neck, reveling in the sensation of feeling Tommy all over her. She enjoyed not having to think when the two had sex, and it had become a guilty pleasure of hers. The two’s pace was slower than usual, neither of them in a rush. Their lips never parted, even as he picked her up.

He carried her over to the couch, laying her on her couch. He pushed her dress up and over her. Willow unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it from his shoulders, allowing the two of them to press their bare chests against each other. He took one of her breasts into his hand, playing with the metal bar in his nipple. Willow moaned slightly. Tommy kissed and sucked his way from her neck down her body. He kissed her pelvic bone as he lightly ran a finger through her wet folds. He licked his fingers clean before going to taste the essence at its source.

His tongue took broad strides across her wet core before kissing her clit slowly. He took his time, enjoying the moans and writhing he could pull out of Willow. Her favorite sight had to be seeing Tommy between her legs. He never had any intentions of ever coming up until he felt her legs go taut, and her hold on him tighten as her orgasm hit. He pulled his eyes up to watch her orgasm, never getting tired of the sight of Willow in absolute ecstasy. Her back arched up off the couch, and she cried out, knocking the decorative pillows to the ground.

All of the tension in her body released as she fell back against the couch. Tommy came back up to meet Willow’s glazed-over eyes. She chuckled softly as she used her thumb to wipe the stray trail of her cum near the corner of Tommy’s lips. He smirked at her slightly before turning to take her thumb into his mouth, sucking it clean. He playfully bit her thumb, making her chuckle.

He took his dick in hand, lining it up with her welcoming entrance. He caressed her cheek with his thumb as the two looked at each other deeply. As he pushed in torturously slow, the two never broke eye contact. Tommy began to move, setting a rhythm that was slow and deep.

Willow closed her eyes as she let the pleasure of Tommy inside of her swim through her. She ran her hands over his back, pushing her hands against his ass to press him deeper into her. She reveled in the feeling.

“Did you want to be the one that was pregnant?”

Her eyes opened at the question whispered into her ears. Tommy took the chance to set a brutal pace. She choked out a gasp as he increased speed, momentarily taking away her ability to speak. He took her by her hips as he pressed deep, hitting the spot she liked best before stopping right there. She whined, wiggling her hips to urge him to more. He pressed his palm onto her stomach, applying slight pressure.

“Do you want to carry my children?” Willow stared at the ceiling as she huffed out heavy breaths. She smiled as she processed the question before laughing mockingly at the man. She looked at him with arrogance.

“Is that the only way you could think of that would tie me to you?” She asked between breaths. Tommy took her hand, kissing it.

“I don’t need to do anything.” He ran his finger over where they were connected, and she twitched. “You’re already mine.” Willow rolled her eyes and pushed the man onto her back. She climbed onto his lap, easily taking a seat on his dick. Since he wasn’t interested in moving anymore, she took over. She bounced with fervor, rolling her hips with skill. Tommy gripped her thighs, digging his nails into her thighs as he moaned. Willow smiled at the sound. She leaned down, kissing him.

“You’ve got it all twisted, Tommy.”

“What do you mean?”

She leaned back as she continued to move, playing with her piercings. “It’s only money I care about.” She informed him. “You should be content that I’m allowing you to continue enjoying this body.” She met his eyes. “I’ll be okay if you’re gone, but can the same be said about you?”

Tommy held Willow’s hips as he suddenly thrust upward, catching her off guard. She moaned loudly as her legs shook, another orgasm hitting her. He sat up, muscles flexing as he tucked his arms under her thighs, lifting her up and down onto his dick. He was always surprised at her flexibility but supposed it was just one of the many things that made her so appealing.

“If what you say is true,” He began between thrusts, “Then you should stay by me so that I never experience that.” Willow can’t fully think straight and decided to kiss the man so he would stop saying words. The two pressed against each other, hot and sweaty as their orgasms built up in them. When it finally boiled over, the two held each other tightly as they reached their peaks together.

The two of them were breathing hard as they slowly came down from their high. Willow rested her head on his shoulder, tracing the tattoo on his chest. She kissed his neck before moving to enjoy his mouth against hers. The two shared a deep kiss before she pulled back to hold his face and look into his eyes. She stared for a moment.

“Shit…” She muttered. Tommy gently ran his hand up and down her thigh.

“Willow…” He spoke softly, moving for another kiss. Willow pulled back.

“…Mr. Shelby,” She began, making him frown at the formality, “I don’t plan to stay by your side with such flaky whims.” She pulls off of him while running her hand through her hair frustrated. “You can let yourself out.” Tommy sighed and leaned against the back of the couch as he watched Willow begin to walk away.

“You’re being just as vague.” He accused. Willow paused for a moment, shifting her head to the side. She opened her mouth for a moment but decided against it, continuing up her stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just bicker at this point 🤷♂️🤷♂️ like an old married couple.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way overdue for another chapter tbch....but it's a long one!

The rush of euphoria that flooded Willow’s body as the opium took effect had her in a calm tranquil. She lightly traced the soft skin of the woman on top of her that was enjoying the taste of her neck.

Willow had spent the past two months providing care for Grace with the incoming baby. If there were a word to describe the two of them now, one would say that they were cordial. Willow kept the conversations on a surface level, refusing to give in to Grace’s attempts to find out if Tommy had been seeing her. Not that Tommy could even do that. With Willow’s stubbornness and Grace’s possessiveness, Willow and Tommy hadn’t seen each other in a while. There were no complaints from Willow, she wasn’t interested in playing this game that Tommy had created for the three of them to play.

Instead, Willow did what she did best, make some clients. She wasn’t going to let Tommy push Grace to the point that she attacks Willow for being the “other woman”. Willow’s had enough of those situations to last a lifetime.

“Willow?” She snapped out of her daze to look at the husband of the woman on top of her. He had just finished dressing down to join the two in bed. She gave him a sultry smile, motioning him over to her so she could kiss him deeply. Everything was a haze for Willow as she falls into the pleasure of the sex and drugs.

Tommy was making it difficult for her to move on. She had started experiencing resistance when picking up men in Small Heath. Even Mr. Zhang had begun declining Willow’s request to do some freelancing in his brothels. Tommy was going out of his way to put a leash on her. It was obvious that he still had men watching her moves. It didn’t stop her though. She just changed up her tactics. It only involved a bit more traveling on her end and the occasional visitor into the city. The couple that was currently enjoying Willow’s time seemed to be looking to spice up their life, and she was willing to give them the experience. Once the two were asleep and satiated, Willow sat between the two in the bed, smoking a cigarette while slightly regretting that her high was coming down.

It was nice to be able to once again indulge herself in the heat of other bodies. It was those bodies that kept her from acknowledging that the feelings between her and Tommy had the potential to be mutual if it wasn’t already at this point. She thought leaving him for that year would’ve been enough for her to get past the silly infatuation, but unfortunately, the man had a certain charm that kept attracting her. But Willow refused to let herself be swallowed whole by the man named Thomas Shelby.

The following morning, Willow followed the couple out of the hotel. The hairs on her body stood as a cold breeze ran through her. The wife smiled at her as the valet pulled their car around.

“We should do this again.” She suggested, taking Willow’s hands. Willow looked at where their hands met before putting on a professional smile. She moved her hand into the woman’s hair, taking stands of it to kiss.

“…I’d love to entertain the two of you again.” The woman blushed, and the husband handed an envelope to Willow.

“You’re probably one of the best times we’ve ever paid for.” Willow only smiled and gave a slight nod of her head. When the valet pulled up their car, she opened the door for the woman to get in while the man got into the driver’s seat. Willow’s attention was taken from them when she spots John walking down the same side of the street she was on. He looked up from checking his pocket watch to see Willow.

Willow turned her head back towards the couple. “You two take care of yourselves now.” She said, taking a step back as she waved. John waited until the young couple drove off to approach her. She looked over at him. “Good Morning, well, I guess it’s the afternoon now.”

He kept his eyes on the car that was moving further from them. “I thought you were exclusively Tommy’s now.” She plucked the cigarette from his mouth, making him look at her as she put it in her own mouth.

“He’s not the highest bidder.”

“He won’t like hearing that.”

She smiled, blowing out smoke in the air. “Luckily, this is just boys’ talk between the two of us.” John chuckled under his breath, pulling out another cigarette to light for himself. “Hey, since the two of us have had the luck to run into each other -.”

“Luck might not be the right word.” He interrupted.

“Do you want to do something fun?” Willow finished.

“I’m not going to bed with you.”

She rolled her eyes playfully. “That wasn’t what I meant.” She used her head to motion him towards her car. The two head to the office where the Shelby’s do more of their under-the-table dealings. John looked at Willow as she walked in as if she belonged in there.

Finn spotted the two of them and came over with a smile.

“Willow!” He greeted. Her face softened into a bright smile as the boy came over to her. He was now taller than her, making her have to tilt her head up to look at the boy.

“You seem to be getting bigger every time we meet.” Willow greeted back. He leaned down so that she can kiss his cheek. John ruffled Finn’s hair.

“Since when did you two get so close?” John asked as he messed with the boy. Willow pulled Finn close to her.

“I’m a great big sister.” She replied, patting the back of Finn’s neck. “Plus, he receives school lessons from me when I have free time.”

“Does that explain why you know about this place?”

Willow smiled. “Just like you boys like watching me, I like watching you as well.”

Polly was sitting at her desk, submerged in her work. Willow walked up to her, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. Polly looked up to see Willow, then her eyes shifted to John. She shook her head in disbelief.

“You really just keep running through these boys.”

“John has other uses besides his dick.” Willow pointed out, earning an annoyed look and scoff from John. She shrugged. “It’s a compliment, Johnny.”

“What do you want, Willow?” Polly asked. Willow used her finger to point at the two of them.

“I would like the two of you to help me with something.”

“This can’t be good,” Polly said as she set her papers down to give Willow her attention.

Willow gave a lopsided grin. “Well, horse racing isn’t really my field when it comes to gambling.” She began. “I’d like to have a good bodyguard and a sweet thing on my arm as I go to a casino.”

“Why me?” John asked.

“Because we haven’t had a chance to bond.” Willow teased. “It’s an outing for tomorrow night. I’ll have the best outfits picked out for the two of you.”

“Does Tommy know you’re about to make a ruckus?” Polly questioned. Willow raised an eyebrow.

“Since when was he my keeper? Someone must update me on these things.” She shook her head. “He has other things to concern himself with.” Polly gave Willow an unconvinced look. “Please, Polly.” Willow pleaded, moving over to the woman to plant several kisses on her cheek. “Do this for me. I promise it’ll be fun.”

“I’m not seeing what we’ll get out of this,” John mentioned.

“It’s a night out with me.” She answered. “And it always ends with a bang.” Polly took a moment to think.

“Fine,” She finally agreed. “But we’d better not get into anything unnecessary.” Willow squealed in delight, hurrying out to prepare for the next night.

The following night, Ralph pulled up in his car to get the three of them. He got out to open the backseat and frowned when he saw who the additional passengers were.

“Willow,” He sighed with exhaustion. “You’re really going to bring the Peaky Blinders into this?”

“Bring us into what?” John asked. “What the fuck are you getting us into?” Willow ushered them into the back seat before climbing into the front passenger seat. She waited for Ralph to drive off before turning back to face John and Polly.

“So tonight, I’m going to be borrowing you two for a hostile takeover.” She handed a large envelope to Polly. “Be a dear and hold onto that.”

“I thought I said nothing unnecessary.”

“Yes, and this is necessary.”

They arrived at the casino which was modestly presented on the outside. Ralph handed the keys over to the valet as they exited the car.

“We’ll never accomplish anything with only two guys,” John mentioned.

“I only need to show off the muscles a bit.” Willow wrapped her arm around Polly’s. “Well, currently, the two of you are just eye candy for me.” They entered the casino hall after receiving a security check. Willow immediately directed them to the roulette table. “I get to show off my skills here.” She mentioned. She looked at the chips she had converted.

“Place bets.”

“Well, it’s 1921, so let’s go with 21.” Willow reasoned as she put all her money on 21. Polly and John looked at her surprised while Ralph ordered a drink.

“No more bets.”

Willow watched the ball spin on the roulette wheel.

“21, red.” The dealer spoke. Willow cheered giddily as money slid her way. She smiled happily at the amount. “Place your bets.”

“Hmmm, well Nat was born on the 21st so I’m going all-in on 21 again.”

“Willow, you can’t be serious,” Polly spoke. Willow smiled as she slid all her money back on 21.

“No more bets.” Willow watched the ball spin on the wheel. “21, red.”

Polly watched in shock as the massive amount of chips slid back over to Willow. People came over to look at Willow play as she correctly guessed more and more bets. The people cheered as Willow won for the seventh time in a row. She noticed that the security has finally noticed her and decided to call it quits. She sends her chips to be cashed out while the four of them sit down at a table. Willow ordered them drinks while John looked at her confused.

“So, what was the point of coming here?”

Willow playfully pouted at him. “You’re just upset you didn’t win as much as me.” They’re served their drinks. Willow drank her martini, looking over the rim of the glass at the security that was approaching their table. Ralph took off his jacket.

“I hope you don’t cause too much trouble,” Ralph warned.

“That’s not possible.” She replied as the men stopped in front of the table. They’re followed by the owner of the casino, Phillip Kingsley. Willow took notice of the increased security presence in the casino.

“Phillip Kingsley.” The man greeted, stretching out his hand. He had a fake, customer smile on. Willow took it, and the man kissed the top of her hand. “You’ve had quite the lucky streak.”

“I’m a lucky person.”

He places his hands in his pockets. “It’s not often that we have someone like…yourself come in here. Negroes are rare around here.”

“Oi…” John warned. Willow placed her hand softly on his shoulder, patting it slightly. Kingsley looked at John amused.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to offend.” He replied lightly. “Just stating a simple fact. Meant no disrespect. In fact, the two of us should talk in private. In my office, of course.” Willow finished her martini.

“Well, Mr. Kingsley, unless it’s to sign the papers I have handing over the casino to me, then I have no interest in following you up there.” His smile took on a confused look. He rubbed his face as he tried to process what she had just said.

“Did you really just ask me to hand over my casino to you?”

“Yes,” She answered with her own fake smile. “While I’m still asking nicely.”

He looked at her and the others. “What the hell can you do? You’re in my territory, bitch.” He growled.

“Clear out your casino unless you want witnesses to how pitiful you’ll look when you die.” She suggested, unfazed by his insult. He scoffed in disbelief. He snapped his fingers, motioning his men to remove her from the establishment.

Ralph and John quickly punch the security guards causing a commotion. Willow stands up in that instant, shooting Kingsley in the knee. The patrons screamed as he fell to the ground. One of Ralph’s men disguised as Kingsley staff came over to Ralph with two machine guns in hand. Willow stepped onto the table as Ralph tossed a gun to John. Willow kept her gun trained on Kingsley while smiling.

She kept her eyes on him as she raised her voice for those in the casino to hear. “The casino is going through a quick change of management, so we’ll have to close for the night.” She looked at the crowd, smiling professionally. “Please do come back after a few renovations.” The crowd was quick to disperse out of the casino. Luckily, a lot of illegal dealings happen here so Willow wasn’t worried about coppers showing up and ruining her fun.

Kingsley was holding his knee in pain as Willow hopped off the table. She grabbed the man by his hair and forced him up in a chair. Willow looked at the security.

“Do your best to not attempt to shoot me. I’ll be providing better pay and perks to the job.” She promised. “It’d be nice to not have to work ridiculous hours with shit pay.” The security looked at each other.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Kingsley barked as he held his bleeding knee. “Shoot the bitch!” That earned him a slap in the face from Willow. She looked back at Polly.

“Polly, can I have that envelope I handed you earlier?” Polly handed over the envelope, and Willow pulled out papers and a pen. She slid it towards Kingsley. He looked at the papers before chuckling.

“You can’t be fucking serious.”

“But I am.” Willow smiled. She tied off his wound to stop the excessive bleeding and cleaned his hands so that he could sign the papers. He stared at the papers.

“What the hell did I do to you to make myself a target.”

Willow tilted her head with a mischievous grin. “Absolutely nothing.” He looked at her confused. “Andrew Birch seems to be profiting quite a bit from your business.” She watched the blood drain from his face. “I’m sure there’s a lot of dirty dealings here that would be so damaging to that politician’s career. Actually, there were quite a few names that came up when I investigated you.”

“Okay, okay.” He interrupted, stopping her. “So, what happens to me after I sign these papers?”

“Well for starters, we’ll have to take you to a hospital to get your knee fixed.” She began. He watched her face, nervously licking his lips. Willow only gave him her business smile as he picked up the pen to sign the papers. He pushed the papers back to her. She looked over the papers, reviewing them before looking at him. “Willow Kingsley has a good name to it, huh, dear husband?”

He only looked at her nervously. She giggled slightly as she put away the papers. Before the man could possibly react, Willow lifted her gun up and shot the man in the head. It caught everyone off guard except for Ralph.

“I think I’d play a widow better than a wife.”

“And the wife is entitled to her deceased husband’s assets now, isn’t she?” Ralph pointed out with a smirk. Willow stood with the paperwork, looking at her new employees.

“I’m your new boss.” She announced, motioning for men to take the body away. “I’ll prepare an excellent burial for my dearly departed husband. Take some time off. I’ll be paying you all during the time along with writing up new terms of employment. You’re welcome to leave, but no one will pay you all as well as I will.” The employees looked at each other before heading to the backroom to gather their things.

Ralph dropped his gun on the table, sighing with exhaustion. Polly looked at the papers in the envelope.

“Why a marriage registration paper.” Willow motioned to the next paper. Polly looked at the will behind it.

“He had no family or next of kin, meaning that his money would only go to his wife were he to get married,” Willow smirked. “I thought I might as well take advantage of that.”

“And this Andrew Birch that you mentioned?”

“Oh, him? I can’t wait to take that man apart, but first, I must slowly chisel away at his livelihood.”

A commotion behind the bar caused them to turn around. John was behind the bar pulling out whiskey and glasses.

“So, now you’re a business owner?” John asked as he poured glasses for all of them. Willow picked up the glass raising it up.

“I’m also a future investor with Shelby Company Limited.” John gave her a toothy grin.

“Yeah, you are a lot of fun.” He said as he clinked glasses with her. Willow winked at him before downing the glass of whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willow Kingsley does sound nice😋


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

“Why aren’t you a businesswoman?” Tommy asked aloud. Willow looked at the man before looking at the ceiling, contemplating her answer. She guessed that John hadn’t run his mouth just yet on what she had been up to. She smiled to herself before focusing her attention back on Tommy to answer him.

“It creates a poor workplace environment to shag my co-workers.” She explained simply.

“You could just stop.” Willow tilted her head to the side with an innocent smile and a voice full of condescendence.

“How? By getting married?”

Arthur cleared his voice, reminding the two that he was also in the living room with them. “I could come back later.” Willow reeled in her annoyance, reminding herself to not let Tommy agitate her so easily. She turned to face Arthur with her expression softening.

“It’s all right.” She shot a sharp look at Tommy. “He’s just interrupting our session.” The three were sitting in Willow’s living room. Originally, it was supposed to be just her and Arthur for their usual session, but when she opened the door, she was greeted by Tommy.

“I don’t want you casting spells on my brother.” He answered with a sly smirk. Willow snorted as she put on her bracelets and stones for the session.

“Should I buy myself a cauldron?” She replied. She glanced back so the two’s eyes could meet. She shrugged. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Shelby, but spells aren’t my area of expertise.” She placed crystals in the center of where the boys were sitting on the ground. “If anything, I have the power of suggestion.” She answered. “You’re well versed in the skill considering how often you use it.”

“Even more of a reason that I have every right to sit in on one,” Tommy responded, earning an eye-roll from her.

“You also free to shove your head up your ass.” She muttered under her breath. He watched her amused.

“You don’t sound very relaxed.” She ignored his taunts in favor of kneeling in front of Arthur, inspecting his face.

“How long?” She asked simply.

“…A little over a month.” He answered honestly. Willow gave him a soft smile.

“You made it to one month. I’m proud.” She commended. “All I ask is that you try. I know you’ve been doing your very best.” She felt Tommy’s gaze on her, but disregarded it, choosing to head into the kitchen as the water boiled. She had invested in a Japanese tea set and figured this would be a nice time to try it out. She prepared the set and brought it out for them. She poured Arthur and Tommy tea, motioning for them to drink.

“What type of tea is this?” Tommy said as he took a whiff of the aroma.

“Ginseng tea,” Willow answered. The boys took a sip before drinking the rest of it. “It helps with stress.” She continued. She smirked a little to herself. “It can also help with erectile dysfunction.” Tommy gave her a warning look, and Willow used the back of her hand to hide her mouth as she almost fell out in laughter. She motioned towards the crystals she had arranged out on the floor.

“Turn your focus to the crystals sitting directly in front of you.” She instructed, growing serious.

Willow had chosen three crystals for Arthur: Jasper, Tiger’s eye, and Amethyst. Picking for Tommy took her a minute. Having negative thoughts towards the man would hinder the crystals' effectiveness, so she tried to choose them with the least amount of bias she could scrounge up. For Tommy, she chose the bloodstone, turquoise, and clear quartz.

“I’ve chosen three crystals, keeping the two of you in mind in my selection.” She explained. “Take deep breaths, focusing on the energy of the crystals. Close your eyes and breathe with me.” Willow steadied their breaths, getting them into a slow rhythm. She watched the tension leave their bodies. She stood and went to grab sage to burn. “You have lives full of worries and need something to ground yourselves in reality. Clear your minds and let go of your worries.” She lit the sage for a moment before blowing it out and letting the smoke circle the room their in. Willow moved with light steps through the living room. “You needn’t worry about the darkness that threatens to overtake you. There is light, and you need to accept its existence.”

Willow began to chant, smiling to herself as she watched them begin to lose consciousness. She stepped in front of Tommy, moving quickly since she had a limited amount of time. She took some oils, drawing a symbol of Tommy’s forehead.

“Tommy…” She said, the word soft and warm as it fell from her lips. He opened his eyes in a daze. “Tell me.” She whispered. “Tell me who has your heart.” She leaned over him. “What’s her name?”

Tommy opened his mouth to speak. Willow looked with anticipation as she saw him begin to say the first syllable of her name, but he stopped, unable to utter the name. A frown fell over her face as she understood the meaning behind his inability to say it. She sighed to herself before rustling her hair.

“It’s two people, isn’t it?” She said. “Tell me.”

“Yes…” He answered wistfully.

“Tell me the names.”

“…Willow…Grace.”

Willow raised an eyebrow in acknowledgment that her guess was correct.

“Why did you go to Grace, Tommy?” When she saw he wasn’t answering, she repeated the question and was once again met with silence. She looked at the man for a moment before wiping the symbol from his head. Willow pulled back from him taking a seat and saying a chant to bring him back before continuing her cleansing chant.

With Tommy’s lack of answer, Willow could only assume that she wasn’t yet strong enough to pull that answer from him. There was also the possibility that the answer was buried deep inside Tommy where no one could reach, a tall wall that was impenetrable. She grounded the two, bringing them back to reality. They opened their eyes, blinking as they brought them back into focus.

“Welcome back, boys,” Willow said with her business smile. She placed the crystals in a bucket for her to clean them and prepare them to sit under the moonlight in a few days’ time.

“Can we increase the sessions?” Arthur asked after he was redressed. Willow turned to him.

“Is everything all right?” She asked. He placed his hands in his pockets.

“Just trying not to slip.”

Willow held his face with both of her hands, massaging the creases that were growing numerous on his face. “I get it.” She finally answered. “I’ll see what I can do.” Tommy cleared his throat, interrupting the two as he pretended to look through the house. Arthur looked at Tommy, leaning down to whisper in Willow’s ear.

“I can help get rid of him.”

Willow glanced at Tommy. “I’m sure an interruption will be on her way because it’s so late. Might as well milk a few pounds.” Arthur laughed, making Willow smile at him. The moment is interrupted, though, by Tommy appearing next to them.

“It was an interesting session.” He began. “Not one that I’m used to with Willow.” She rolled her eyes. He patted his brother’s shoulder. “But if it works for Arthur, then it works.”

“I have your stamp of approval then?”

“For now.”

Willow kissed Arthur’s cheek. “Goodnight, then.” She went off to continue cleaning up. It was ten minutes into the activity that she realized that Tommy was still there. She thought he had left with Arthur. “Grace is probably waiting for you to come home.” She started as she placed the dishes in her sink. He shrugged and helped her move the coffee table back to the center of the rug.

“I just like watching you.”

“Go home, Mr. Shelby.”

“Are you jealous?” Willow stopped in her tracks when she heard the question.

“…What would you get out of me saying that I was.”

He smiled at her as he stepped into her personal space. He ran his fingers lightly up and down her upper arm. “The satisfaction is some I wish to experience.” The two looked at each other. Tommy leaned down to kiss her, but the sound of the doorbell ringing brought them to a startling halt. Willow could guess who was at the door.

“Grace.” She greeted with a forced smile as she opened the door. Grace smiled at Willow nervously while rubbing her extended belly.

“Willow, good evening.” She replied. “Is Tommy here?” Tommy took that moment to appear from behind Willow, moving to kiss Grace on her cheek.

“You didn’t have to come get me.” He began. Grace smiled and moved to kiss him on the lips deeply. They parted, and Grace glanced at an unfazed Willow.

“I just wanted to make sure you got home in one piece. You know how much I worry.”

“He was just on his way home, Grace,” Willow assured her. She waved to them. “Have a pleasant night.” Tommy looked at Willow, but she refused to meet his gaze as she closed the door. She moved to finish cleaning up before putting on her coat and heading out to Ralph’s bar.

He was surprised to see her, pouring her a shot. She took it gratefully before grinning ear to ear at him.

“How would you feel about a merger?”


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tense today, so I decided to post this early to relax

A door opening and several footsteps had Willow pull out of her meditative state. She was at Polly’s house and the two were meditating when the sound of annoying men plagued Willow’s ears. The four Shelby boys and Michael came into Polly’s living room to see the two cross-legged and on the floor. Michael looked at Willow with distaste. He had become the only one she couldn’t fully say she won over.

“Are you trying to do witchcraft to my mother?” He asked. Willow sighed loudly, slowly opening her eyes to look up at the five men in the house.

“…I bet I can take all the bass out of your voice in under three minutes.” She deadpanned. Michael took a step back, taken off guard from Willow’s threat or possible promise. John laughed out loud while Polly gently hit Willow.

“Don’t mess with my son.” She playfully warned. Willow gave her half a smirk.

“I wouldn’t dream of upsetting you, love.”

Polly turned her attention to the boys. “What can I help you with?” There was a slight tension in the air that Willow noticed before Arthur spoke up.

“I’m getting married.” He announced. Willow and Polly both looked at each other in surprise. They noticed that neither one of them even knew that he had a woman in his life. Willow wondered in the back of her head if this was why Arthur wanted an increase in the session. So that he wouldn’t lose it around the woman. Her eyes drifted to the side to look at Tommy who wasn't looking particularly happy about his brother’s engagement.

Polly was the first to speak up after Arthur’s words, needing a moment to recover from the initial shock. “Why is this the first time I’m even hearing about a woman in your life?”

“I didn’t want to bring her around until I was sure she’s the one,” Arthur said. His face was beaming happiness. “And now I’m sure.” Willow decided to be the first to say something positive to Arthur. She smiled warmly at the man.

“I’m happy for you.”

Arthur seemed grateful for her words. “Thank you.” He responded with a slight sniffle. Willow turned her attention to Michael, playfully pouting.

“Someone’s slacking.” She teased.

“You’re also not married.” He snapped back. Willow gave him a look of haughtiness, ignoring John’s subtle shake of his head.

“Oh? Haven’t you heard?” She began. “I married a week ago.” The room became deafeningly quiet before Tommy took a step forward.

“What?” He growled. Suddenly, Arthur's engagement announcement was pushed to the side in favor of everyone focusing their attention on Willow and Tommy. She shrugged.

“He was a beautiful man.” She explained. “Shame I couldn’t enjoy the marriage long. He met an… unfortunate end.” John covered his mouth to not laugh at Willow, causing Tommy to notice.

“John, did you know about this?!”

John immediately put his hands up in surrender. “She’s a widow!” He pointed out. “I didn’t think there was much to say about it.”

“The name’s Kingsley now,” Willow stated. “In remembrance of my short marriage.”

“Of five minutes.” John snorted.

“Enough to last a lifetime.”

“What were you plotting that involved a five-minute marriage?” Tommy asked, looking at the two of them.

“Go find out.” Willow encouraged, not wanting to easily hand over the information to the man. The tense air between the two seemed on its way to becoming explosive, cueing Arthur to step in.

“Willow,” He interrupted, gaining her attention. “I want you to teach Linda how to do the sessions that you do with me.” She figured that Linda was the name of the newest soon-to-be Shelby. She nodded her head.

“I’d be happy to. I’m looking forward to meeting her.”

“I’ll have to meet her too,” Polly added. “I’ll need to have a least a few interactions with the two women that are about to be Shelby women.” Polly smiled, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes. “Though I’m already not too fond of one.”

“Pol, don’t you keep hanging around one that isn’t a Shelby?” Tommy mentioned. Willow scoffed in response. She got to her feet in annoyance.

“The first I’m hearing you complain.” She bit back. Once again, the two were at a standstill as they stared one another down.

“Is that all you’ve come for?” Polly asked, cutting in between the two before one of them began running their mouth. Tommy looked at Willow once more before moving his eyes back to his aunt.

“I bought a house,” Tommy stated. “I wanted to show everyone it before we officially move in.”

“A house?” Polly questioned. He nodded his head gesturing to the door. His eyes flickered back to Willow.

“You can come along as well.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Willow said, words dripping in sarcasm. “It’s not every day an outsider gets to peak in on Shelby activities.” She moved to put on her shoes. Tommy stood, holding her jacket open for her to put it on. She looked at the man suspicious but still acquiesced, taking his help to put it on. He followed behind her as she stepped out the door. Willow looked at the two cars in front of Polly’s house, but she saw no one inside. “Is Grace already at the house?” She questioned.

Tommy put his arm around Willow’s lower waist, pulling her in close to him instead of answering her. Her face was one of confusion at Tommy’s no word response. It didn’t slip past her that the rest of the family acted as if the move was normal, not even sparing the two a glance. Tommy led her towards the first car, and she saw no one else was joining them. She peered over her shoulder at Polly.

“Polly, you’ll be riding with us, right?” Willow asked with urgency in her voice. Polly simply smiled at Willow.

“I’ll ride with the boys. You enjoy yourself.”

She looked at the older woman betrayed as Tommy brought her around to sit in the front passenger seat. She got in without much of a fight, watching as he moved over to the driver’s seat. It was when Tommy started the car that she crossed her arms with a huff, throwing a small tantrum as she slouched in the seat. Tommy looked at her with a raised eyebrow before looking amused at her. He chuckled under his breath.

“So,” Willow started after they had been driving for a while. Tommy glanced over to her before focusing back on the road. “Why does everyone think I’m your woman, Mr. Shelby?”

“The statement isn’t incorrect.”

Willow scoffed. “The balls on this man.”

“I remember you liking them quite a bit.” He remarked. She looked over at him in surprised dismay. Her hand drifted up to cover her mouth so he wouldn’t see that she looked entertained. She bit her bottom lip for a moment.

“You need to stop playing this game lest your wife becomes even more upset.”

“I see you’re going to keep using her as an excuse.”

She shrugged. “You’re the one that brought her back.” Tommy looked at Willow’s annoyed disposition. She was leaning on the side of the car, looking out the window with a frown on her face.

“Willow, are you finally admitting that Grace bothers you?” He asked. “I thought you stopped caring about me. You’re rarely home in the evenings and seem to be spending a lot of time at the homes of other people.”

She gave him a side-eye, refusing to fully face the man. “Careful,” She warned. “People might actually think you give a damn about me.”

The car grows quiet as Tommy makes silence his response. Willow looked back out the window, enjoying the cool breeze that tickled her skin. Tommy takes a hold of Willow’s hand, gaining her attention once again. Though, her attention was directed towards where their hands were connected.

“Considering your attitude, you must like me more than you let on.” He said. She looked at him, trying not to show how taken off guard she was by his statement. Tommy exuded confidence, and she was tempted to grab the wheel of the car just to see the man panic for once. Instead, she turned her head back out to the passing scenery, not responding to the man.

Tommy blew out air as he continued facing forward with the corners of his lips threatening to curl up into a smile.

When they arrived at the estate, Willow stared at its massive size. A pang of jealousy ran through her body as Tommy helped her out of the car. She looked up, taking in its intimidating size. She’s quiet as she enters the house, needing a moment to remind herself that she’s not the type of person to settle down. Tommy is close behind her as she moves through the house. She refused to enter the nursery.

At one point, Tommy took the lead, taking Willow to a bedroom that had a great view of the backyard. Willow stepped around the room, just taking everything in.

“This room is for you whenever you visit,” Tommy announced. She didn’t look at him, continuing to look through the room and bathroom. “We should fuck in it to celebrate.”

She stepped up to the window. “I’m not interested in being a woman kept on the side for whenever you get tired of your wife’s pussy.” She stated as she played with the curtains. She turned and pushed Tommy to sit on the bed, climbing up onto his lap as she kissed him deeply.

Their kiss lasts for some time, neither wanting to break it first. Eventually, Willow pulled back, allowing for the two of them to catch their breaths as they looked into the eyes of one another. Tommy moved his hand to hike up her dress, but she stopped him.

“…I’m sorry, Tommy.” She started. “My services are no longer available for you.” His face seemed to go through several different expressions before settling on confused.

“I don’t understand.” He replied. Willow shifted herself off of him, grabbing her purse. She fixed her dress and headed for the door.

“I’m retiring.” She revealed. “However, I’d be more than happy to refer you to some of my former co-workers.” Willow placed her hand and the door handle, opening it. She looked at the ground then back at him. “You have my number should you want the referral.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willow said "go to go." 🏃♀️🏃♀️🏃♀️💨💨💨


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one!

“Did you sleep with Arthur?”

Willow paused in her movements. Linda had made her way over to Willow’s house to get a care package for Arthur. She hadn’t been expecting that question from a woman who seemed to lean on the quiet side.

“Once,” Willow admitted as she resumed packing the bag. She decided to take a guess. “Have you spoken to Grace?” Linda smiled.

“The two of us have had a few brunches, yes.”

Willow hummed in response. “Good. You should also meet John’s wife, Esme.” She encouraged. “The Shelby women have to stick together.” Linda looked at her, but Willow kept her attention on putting items in the bag.

“I hope you won’t ever approach Arthur again to sleep with him.”

Willow whistled with a smirk. “I wish I had as many people care about me like they do Arthur.” She replied before waving the woman off. “It was a long time ago. Don’t worry about it. All the times we’ve met up were to simply keep him together.” She handed over the bag to Linda who stares down at it before looking back up at Willow. “And now that’s your job.”

“…It’s only for emergencies that I’ll use this.” She puffed her chest out with an air of confidence. “The power of God will help Arthur.” Willow looked at the woman before stepping into her personal space, standing a couple of inches taller than the woman. Gently, she used her hand to tilt Linda’s head to look up at her. She inspected her face before using a thumb to swipe under Linda’s nose.

“You have the nose of someone who enjoys white snow now and again.”

Linda was quick to step away from Willow, rubbing her nose. Willow was entertained by Linda’s attempt to threaten her. She’s had enough of that with Grace. Besides, there’s only so much Willow is willing to put up with before she actually gets annoyed enough to retaliate.

“God must be a hell of a sadist to allow so much temptation to plague his children.” She continued.

“Don’t question the will of the Lord!” Linda snapped in warning.

“Why?” Willow responded. “Wouldn’t you question him when he’s given you the ability to do so?”

Linda frowned. “Your words are temptation. I can see why Arthur has become so dependent on your heathenistic ways.” Linda’s face softened as she stepped forward to place her hand on Willow’s shoulder. Willow looked at the hand touching her with a raised eyebrow. “I’ll pray for you.”

“Pray all you want, holy woman,” Willow said as she pried Linda’s hand off of her. She pointed at the package. “You have to use temptation in order to find salvation. If prayer works, then yay. If not, my supplies will keep Arthur from falling off the cliff.”

“…I’ll keeps your advice in mind,” Linda spoke as her shoulders hunched. She cleared her throat. “I’ll see you at the wedding then.”

Willow crossed her arms with a pout. “I wish I could be there, truly do. However, I have prior business arrangements to attend to. I promise to send a lavish wedding present to the happy newlyweds.”

Linda gives a quick smile. “Yes,” She said with a nod. “Perhaps it’s for the best that you don’t come.”

“Perhaps.”

Willow watched the woman leave. In the back of her mind, she wondered why people had a tendency to not like her when they first meet her. Willow liked to think she was nice until you gave her a reason not to be. She didn’t dwell on the issue, knowing that there were more pressing issues to address.

It’s two days later that Willow found herself standing in front of her father’s house in London. It was large with a garden fence surrounding it.

“They repainted,” Willow muttered to herself as she stared at the house. She had made it her priority avoiding coming to this house since she left it when she was seventeen. She entered through the metal gate that creaked and walked up the stairs to the door. It’s only a few moments after knocking that the door swings open to reveal the housekeeper, Jenette. It took her a moment, but when she recognized it was Willow at her door, her face beamed with excitement.

“Willy!” She cheered as she pulled Willow into a hug. Jenette was the daughter of the original housekeeper that worked in the house. Willow remembered being frequently left in her care as she grew up since her father was always busy and her stepmother was not willing to accept Willow as her daughter.

“Hi, Jenette. It’s been a while.” Willow greeted, hugging her back.

“Your father isn’t at home.” She said when they separated. “No one’s home actually. What am I doing? Come in, love.”

Willow looked up and around the house. It was still over the top with expensive items littering the house. It seemed that her stepmother was still into showing off the family wealth.

“I came as a surprise,” Willow told Jenette as she turned her attention back to her. “It’s only natural they aren’t expecting me.”

“I’ll have to do up your room! Oh, the lot of them are going to be so excited to see you. Should I tell David to cook us up something big? Oh, David will want to see you. Come on to the kitchen, and I’ll make us some tea.”

“Jenette,” Willow spoke up, motioning for the woman to take a breath. Her cheeks looked like they hurt from how wide her smile was. “Take a breath.”

“I’m sorry, Willy. I just…you’re home.” There were tears in her eyes, making Willow feel a pain in her chest from the slight guilt. “Everything happened so fast that night.” She began. “I didn’t even get a chance to get to you or Natasha.” Her voice came to a halt at the name. She covered her mouth. “Oh, oh, Willy.” Her voice was full of sympathy. “I’m so, so, so sorry. I know she was your best friend.”

“Yes, it was unfortunate,” Willow replied tightly. Jenette rubbed Willow’s upper arm.

“I’m sure it was hard for you. It still is.” She wiggled her finger at Willow. “Just know that I’m always here for you. No matter what.”

“Thank you,” Willow spoke. The two smiled at each other, and Willow took her hand. “Jenette, I’m sure my father will be home soon. Do you mind making some tea and bringing it out to the greenhouse?”

“Of course, you should see the new flowers we’ve got. I remember how much you used to always spend your time in there.”

Willow only smiled at the woman before heading outback to the greenhouse. She looked at the luscious, thriving plants that had been well taken care of. She made her way to the table that was surrounded by décor and took a seat. Jenette brought out the tea and not long afterward Willow got to enjoy the look of shock that fell on her father and stepmother’s faces.

“You’re in London.” Her stepmother, Ingrid, muttered, still in shock. Willow motioned to the two seats in front of her. The two nervously took their seats. Willow poured tea for the two of them, smiling as she took a sip of her own.

“I wish you had let me know you were coming,” Elliot spoke up, breaking through the suffocating tension to get the conversation started. “I would’ve told Jenette to make up your bedroom.”

“I wanted to surprise Ingrid,” Willow answered as she set down her tea. Ingrid gave Willow a tight smile.

“I’ve been looking forward to seeing you again.” Willow’s smile was wide and incredibly fake.

“Likewise.” She leaned back to look at Elliot. “I’ve cooperated with you, and now it’s time for you to do the same.” Elliot looked at Willow. She smiled and shrugged. “You scratch my back, I scratch yours.” He took a sip of his tea before seemingly relaxing and allowing himself to enter his business mode.

“What could I possibly offer you? Mr. Churchill paid you quite the sum.”

As if on cue, Willow pulled a file from her bag, setting it on the table before sliding it over to her father. He looked down at the file, unsure of whether to open it or not.

“I want the name and information on everyone who aided Andrew in killing Natasha.” Willow watched the blood drain from Elliot’s face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said unconvincingly.

Willow nudged the file closer “Take a gander.” She pushed. He opened the file. “I’ve scrounged up all the evidence against Andrew that would make parliament look really ugly if it were to get leaked. In terms of you, I feel, just a simple leak that you didn’t adopt me out of the purity of your hearts and even my occupation would make it very tough for you. Isn’t it almost time for re-election?”

Elliot loosened his tie as he looked through the evidence that Willow had been gathering since she first came back to London after Natasha’s death. She stared at him then at the paperwork.

“I know that you didn’t stop Andrew because you wanted your precious daughter back.” Willow playfully laughed. “Wow, you’re willing to go through such length to get me to come home. It’s only right that I go through such lengths to rip you apart.”

“Willow.” Ingrid snapped in warning. Willow looked at her. “Calm down for a moment. You know that the two of us love you very much.”

“I don’t need your love,” Willow replied simply. “There’s no profit in it.” Ingrid clenched her teacup tightly. Willow pulled out another file. “Here’s what we’re going to do.” She began as she opened the file. “Find all of these men for me in the next week and you won’t have to deal with negative consequences. Also -.”

“Willow?” Her ears perked up and she turned to see her half-brother, Benny. She stood slightly, and he was quick to rush over to her, hugging her tightly as she lifted him up. She thought he would still be at University. “Willow!” He cheered.

“Hi, Benny,” Willow spoke when he finally put her down. Her brother had grown to a significant height, making her have to get on her tippy toes to rustle his hair.

“I’m so ecstatic! Did Jenette bring all of your stuff upstairs?” He asked looking around her. “I wish she had just left it for when I get home. Or just ask David.” When he saw Willow’s look of confusion, he returned the same expression to her. “Aren’t you finally coming home?” He asked. Willow looked at the couple who flinched slightly at Benny’s question.

“I wonder where you heard that?” Willow asked aloud. Ingrid looked at Willow.

“Dear-.”

“Father said you’d be moving back home soon.” Benny interrupted. She looked at the three of them with a blank expression as she funneled through how to react. She settled on smiling.

“Not yet,” She replied, playing along with the false assumption. “I will be popping in now and again.”

“Great!” He cheered. “We have a lot to catch up on.”

“I’m sure you do. Now, let me continue my conversation with our parents alone.” He took the hint and moved back into the house with a wave. Willow took her seat again, crossed her legs at her ankles, and gave her father her full attention. “Can you do this for me?”

“This is quite a dangerous move, Willow.” Her father replied nervously.

“I trust in your abilities to scheme.” She chuckled. “You know, you were quick to denounce my mother’s heritage, but I think I got more of my bad traits from you than her.”

“Willow,” Ingrid warned again.

“Harmless fun,” Willow replied. She gathered up her file before standing. “Now, I have a busy day and must get going. I look forward to hearing good results… Father.” He looked up hopeful at the fact that it’s the first time she’s addressed him in acknowledgment that he was her father. She walked away from them with a frown taking over her face.

She headed to her last destination of the day, Camden Town. She found herself walking down an alley as she made her way over to the distillery that Alfie Solomons owned. She couldn’t deny her excitement at being able to see his arms in person.

“Willow.” A woman’s voice heavy with the Irish accent. Mild surprise at Grace’s appearance came from Willow. She had the suspicion she was being followed, but she assumed it was one of Tommy’s people. She was right in a way.

“How long have you been following me, Grace?” Willow asked.

“You couldn’t have the decency to even stay away from the man I’m trying to start a family with,” Grace spoke up instead of answering Willow’s question.

“I’m not the one that invited the man to my house. He has a key to the place.”

The answer only made Grace scoff and shake her head. “I really wanted to give you credit for maybe being a decent woman. But… but I keep being disappointed.”

Willow looked down at her feet, kicking a rock to the side as she huffed in annoyance. She wondered what Grace was going to get out of this pointless conversation.

“I’m going to tell you this for your own good,” Willow said with a tightness in her voice. She took a couple of steps towards Grace. “There’s no point in coming after me who only cares for money. It should be Tommy that you go after, not me. You’re mad at Tommy, not me.” Willow couldn’t help but smirk. “I get it, though. I’m the next best that since you can’t lay a hand on Tommy.”

Grace looked at Willow with frustration but couldn’t come up with a defense.

“Don’t worry yourself with Tommy’s extramarital affairs, Grace.”

“Would you do the same?!” Grace lashed out. Willow stepped right up to Grace, looking her in the eye.

“…If I were to be openly reciprocal to Tommy’s feelings, he would be too busy with me to even think of someone else.” Grace and Willow stared each other down. Willow conceded first, not finding Grace worth the effort. She chuckled under her breath as she walked away shaking her head. She knew the woman would drive herself mad worrying about what Tommy’s dick was up to.

A pain spiked from Willow’s shoulder as the sound of a gunshot rang through the air. Willow staggered from her shoulder being hit. It happened so fast that her brain wasn’t able to process the fact that she had just been shot. She touched the open flesh with the tips of her fingers, bringing it up to her face to see the bright, crimson blood that was staining her fingers. Another shot echoed through the alley, hitting Willow in the thigh. With a grunt, Willow fell roughly to the ground. Dirt smeared its way into her jacket as she lied limp. The pain from the shots had her groan aloud in pain. She huffed heavy breaths.

Grace rushed over to Willow, pressing the still hot revolver to her temple. Willow looked up at the frantic Grace.

“Stay the fuck! Away from the Shelbys! And me! Or Else!” She threatened. “Just bleed out and die!” Willow listened to the quick steps of Grace running away. She attempted to move and was only greeted with pain. She looked around as her vision grew blurry. She felt the warmth of her blood outside of her body, touching her cheek. The sun seemed to get very bright before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willow should be annoyed enough to retaliate right?


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

Willow’s fingers twitched and curled into her palms as she regained consciousness. She groaned from the grogginess and blinked a few times as her vision came into focus. She moved to sit up only to be greeted by shooting pains from her shoulder and thigh.

Reaching up, she felt a bandage on her shoulder. There was a blanket covering her, and she removed it to see another bandage wrapped around her thigh. Someone had patched her up. She also noticed that she was in her undergarment dress. Confusion covered her face as she looked at her surroundings. She was in an office that she didn’t recognize. The couch in it had been turned into a makeshift bed for her. She rubbed her throat, feeling how dry it had become. She could only wonder how long she’d been out.

There was an end table that had a glass of water, bloody swabs, and the two bullets that Grace had shot into her. Willow favored pushing down that memory and grabbing the glass of water. She drank it loudly, exhaling in relief as she licked her lips.

The only door in the office swung open revealing the last person she expected to have helped her.

“You’re awake,” Alfie noted in a gravely voice. Willow choked on her water at his surprising reveal. She placed the cup down and held her hand up for him to give her a moment as she regained her breath.

“Alfie Solomons?” She breathed as she regained the ability to breathe. His photo did not do the man justice. He was wearing a simple white button-down with a vest. The sleeves were rolled up, and Willow’s eyes were glued to the muscles of his exposed forearms. The man had some skin damage to his face that she assumed were from the gases used in the war. It didn’t deter from the fact that the man was stunningly handsome. She looked at his beard, knowing that she enjoyed the tickle of them between her legs. She couldn’t deny it: Alfie oozed testosterone. And her legs were ready to accomodate.

Willow couldn’t help but compare him to Tommy. Tommy was attractive, yes, but she had always considered him to be a pretty boy. She knew he didn’t mind getting his hands dirty, but his features were always delicate. This man, though… Alfie looked like he would be the reason she couldn't walk and not the hole in her leg.

“Sorry for undressing you,” Alfie spoke up, pulling her from her increasingly dirty thoughts. She tilted her head up to pay attention to his words and not the tongue that wet his lips. “Your clothes were ruined by the amount of blood you lost.”

“Why did you pick me up?” She asked once she found words again.

“I don’t make it a habit to step over a woman bleeding out in a back alley, especially one with a pulse.” He replied. He used a rag to clean off his hands. “You’ve been out two days, by the way.” Willow rustled her hair.

“Well, it seemed like that’s how I was destined to die.” She looked at Alfie as he leaned against his desk. “Though I won’t question the works of divine intervention. Did you carry me?"

“Course I did.” He crossed his arms across his chest, and Willow watched the muscles flex. She swore at herself for her inability to remain conscious and miss such an opportunity.

“Thank you.” She said. “How much do I owe you for treatment?”

“Er, I’m not a hospital.”

“I don’t like owing favors.”

“Owing favors is a bitch.” He remarked as he pulled up a chair. He took a seat, motioning to her shoulder. “You could begin by telling me who shot you.” Willow looked at the bandage.

“…A disgruntled individual.” She answered. He hummed in acknowledgment. “Do I look like the type to get shot?”

“Ah, there’s a couple of immediate reasons I could think of that a woman could be killed for.” He began. “She could’ve been running from a shitty husband or …she’s someone who was sleeping with another’s husband.” He looked at her with a straight face. “And, well, I see no ring.”

Willow stared at him, mostly for her own pleasure before smirking. “Fiancé.” She corrected. Alfie laughed.

“I would’ve shot you too.”

“I can’t turn down money.” She pointed out with a shrug. She regretted the move since it only invited more pain. She held her shoulder as the pain settled, sighing exhausted. “The bitch damaged the goods.”

Alfie’s face became enlightened after hearing Willow’s words.

“You’re a whore.” He said with mild excitement.

“Former whore might be a more suitable term.” She corrected. “I now own a casino and was hoping to discuss the potential of having a supplier. My name’s Willow Kingsley.” Alfie stood, walking over to pour himself a glass of liquor. She looked at him, expecting a drink of her own.

“You need to heal up first.” He spoke as he sat down.

“The pain would certainly be numbed with alcohol.” He moved to grab a pitcher of water, refilling her glass. Willow grumbled under her breath as she took a sip.

“This casino,” He continued as he took a seat. “I’m curious. I never thought a woman would own one.”

“…You know, I didn’t think that it’d be the fact that I’m a woman that you’d comment on.” She said. Alfie leaned back in his chair.

“You have shown any disrespect or resistance to work with me due to my heritage, so I’d like to extend the same courtesy. How’d you get ahold of the casino?”

“My late husband left it for me.” She explained simply.

“Sounds like you live a hell of a life, Ms. Kingsley.”

“Willow.”

“Willow.” He repeated. She turned her attention down at the bandage on her thigh, hoping that she could still move it. Alfie glanced at the injury. “I wouldn’t worry about that.” He waved off. “It’s more intimidating to walk in with a cane.” Willow looked at him with doubt.

“How?” She questioned.

He smirked. “You’ve got the right look in your eyes to make it intimidating.”

“…I’ll just take your word for it.” She began massaging her thigh absentmindedly.

“Do you live alone?” He asked, surprising her. She nodded her head. Alfie looked at her with a contemplative expression. “You’ll stay with me until you’re fully healed.” He declared. She whipped her head up at him to stare for a moment.

“…That sounds like I need to be concerned for my life.” Alfie looked at her surprised before barking out a laugh.

“Our ancestors were both treated like shit by others, so I feel a kinship.”

“My people are still being mistreated harshly,” Willow mentioned, with hints of anger. “Our strife has never stopped. They’ve only been getting better at hiding it. It’s still a normal occurrence for us to disappear without a trace.”

“The same could be said about my people. They hunt us as well.”

“Agreed,” Willow spoke. She leaned over, tapping his skin. “But you still have certain advantages I don’t.” He took Willow’s hand in his own, examining it.

“The shit we’ve put up just because some cunts claimed they were better than us,” Alfie spoke lowly. “I hope you never slept with any of them.”

“I have a client confidentiality.” She answered. “I can say, however, if there were clients like such, I’ve already drained their life assets in one way or another. Call it my civic duty.” He released her hand with a chuckle.

“How do you feel about dogs?” Willow raised an eyebrow, not sure if there was another meaning behind the question. Did he mean the animal or position? Because she was fine with either. She watched him stand. “Let’s get you to my house.” Alfie stretched out his arms to pick her up.

At that moment, Willow wondered whether to curse or praise Grace. On one hand, she now has the opportunity to be carried by this man, but on the other hand, Grace shot her. Willow would think this would be an easy decision.

Alfie smelled of smoke and liquor. He bounced her up a bit so he could properly carry her, and she prayed he wouldn’t feel the dampness of her underwear. “Are you comfortable?” He asked. Willow melted in his arms as she buried her face in his neck.

“Never better.” Her voice was muffled as she spoke. Unfortunate as it was, Willow didn’t get to experience the moment for long. She reluctantly let him go as he put her in his car. The car ride wasn’t long and soon, she was happily back in his arms as he brought her into his modest home. There was a woman and a large dog waiting on them inside. Willow suspected it was a Saint Bernard.

“This my housekeeper, Kara. That’s Cyril.”

“The guestroom has been made up,” Kara informed Alfie as he carried Willow up the stairs. She was surprised at how well decorated the house was considering the state of Alfie’s office. The bed was plush, and Willow sank into the softness as he placed her on the bed. Cyril was trailing behind the two. He leaped onto the bed, taking his place next to Willow before exhaling as he lied down.

“Rest up,” Alfie instructed. “A doctor will be coming in a bit to properly check on you.” Willow’s ears perked up at the sound of a doctor.

“Actually,” She began. “Can I make a phone call? I won’t be needing a doctor.”

It took about two hours, but soon, Gherri was walking into the guestroom. “I’m surprised Grace didn’t kill you.” She greeted, pulling a chair to inspect Willow’s wounds.

“Days not over yet,” Willow said with a fake smile. Gherri ignored Willow’s snide comment, choosing to open up the bandages and see what she was dealing with.

“Before I left, Mama said Grace gave birth.” She announced. Willow looked at her, caught off guard. Gherri met Willow’s expectant eyes. “…Stress caused early labor. The baby is fine, though two weeks early. A boy.”

“I’d never put a curse on a child!” Willow immediately interjected.

“You shouldn’t put a curse on anyone.” Gherri pointed out. “Wait the seven years.”

“I don’t have that kind of time.”

Gherri stitched up the wounds properly before beginning to add ointment to them. “Would you snatch a mother away from a child that couldn’t even walk?” Gherri questioned. Willow turned her head away from her, not wanting to answer. “You should come back to stay with me and mama.”

“No,” Willow replied sharply. “I can’t just ignore this declaration of war Grace has given me. She’s deluded herself, and I was already backing off, but I might as well do what I’ve been accused of.” She explained. “The bitch fucking shot me!”

Gherri stopped to look at Willow. “You’ll only be met with downfall if you pursue this,” Willow smirked and leaned towards Gherri, looking her in the eyes.

“Have you forgotten who the fuck I am?”

Gherri didn’t break eye contact, instead giving a counter of her own. “Are you going to admit that you love Mr. Shelby?” Willow pulled back, unprepared for the question.

“I don’t love him.” Gherri gave her a look of disbelief. “It doesn’t matter what I feel.” She quickly added. “It’s just that I might as well give the man what he’s wanted.” Gherri took a moment to apply new bandages to Willow before continuing the conversation.

“…The evidence has made it clear that you’re a vindictive bitch that wasn’t able to string along the man that has her heart.” Willow blinked. She wasn’t ready for the severity that Gherri’s bluntness could reach. “This would be your first love.”

“Nat was my love!” She countered.

“Do not confuse dependency for love, Willow.”

Willow frowned at the smaller woman. “…I’m going to look for books to help you with your social skills.” Gherri only continued to pack up her stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wig. Snatched.
> 
> Also, Willow is very, very horny for Alfie if you didn't notice


	33. Side Story: One Late Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> So I'm dealing with extreme writer's block, and have absolutely nothing planned on the upcoming chapters. So....shit. 
> 
> Anyways, I wrote this drabble hoping it would spark some inspiration... it didn't. But I liked writing the fluff between Willow and Tommy and figured I might as well post it. Maybe you guys will like it as well!
> 
> This takes place sometime before Chapter 17

“Another one!” Willow cheered and was egged on by the men at the table with her. She threw back the strong liquor served at the bar she had spent the afternoon and well past midnight in. The men around her commended her ability to hold her liquor, but even Willow was beginning to feel that perhaps she had too much to drink. But it didn’t matter to her. She enjoyed the liveliness of the bar and didn’t want to go back to the silence of her house.

Churchill’s demands were also on her mind, and she needed to just get away from it all. Alcohol swam through her body in heavy amounts. She cheered, jeered, and danced with the men as all of her worries left her. She continued to laugh even as the noise died down slightly. She stumbled in her step from the sudden stop and nearly tipped over. Luckily, there was someone to catch her. She blinked slowly as she turned to look at Tommy. He held her up with a sigh.

“Tommy!” She cheered with a bright smile. He was taken off guard by the bright, carefree smile she had given him. It was rare to see such a happy smile from Willow. She smiled a lot, yes, but it was typically because she was planning something.

“I see you’ve had quite a bit to drink,” Tommy observed as he eyed the men in the bar. They cleared their throat and stepped away from Willow to talk amongst themselves. Willow turned around confused.

“Hey! I thought we were still going to drink! We still have a bet to clear!” She proclaimed, slamming five quid on the table. “Jerry! Don’t back out now!”

“Willow,” Tommy said as he gently moved her face to look at him. She blinked a couple of times as she tried to focus on him. “Let me take you home.” Willow gave him a lopsided grin as she placed her arms on his shoulders.

“Tommy, Tommy.” She sang. “Thomas Shelby. Of the Peaky fucking Blinders!” She looked at the men in the bar. “Look out guys! It’s Thomas Shelby!” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “The big man. Careful, you might go missing.”

“Okay, let’s go.” Tommy took Willow’s hand, motioning for another guy to grab her stuff.

“Hey, boys! Don’t forget I still offer up my services!” Tommy glared at the men in the bar who turned their heads down. Willow squatted outside the bar with a pout. “Mr. Tommy Shelby won’t let me have any fun. Boo! I don’t want to go home.” She sighed. “It’s too quiet.”

He picked her up and carried her towards his car. “Let’s get you home.”

“I’m not a light one at all.” She muttered. “I commend your strength.” One of his men opened the passenger door for Tommy to put Willow in. She took his hat as he put her in the car. She put on the hat. “Don’t mess with the Peaky fucking Blinders!” She cheered with loud laughter.

He closed the passenger door and got her things from his men. He got in the driver’s seat and began driving to Willow’s home. She was curled up in the car seat, watching Tommy drive. He felt his stare on her and wasn’t sure what Willow was thinking. He looked at her and she greeted him with another bright smile that had no ill intent behind it.

“If only you were always this welcoming.”

“I can’t be, Tommy.” She answered with a grin. “People take advantage of you when you’re too… what’s the word? Open… yes open is the word.”

“Speaking from experience?”

“Of course, Tom-Tom. That’s how I’m so wise.” She teased. He raised an eyebrow at the nickname, hoping she’d never say it again. She hummed to herself as she played with the material of Tommy’s coat. It was odd to see Willow so defenseless. He couldn’t help but be curious as to why.

“What happened to make you want to drink so much?” He asked. Willow gave a haphazard shrug before dozing off slightly. She came to when the car came to a halt. Her head was still swimming in alcohol, and she had to squint as she stared at the building that was her home. Once she recognized it, she grumbled.

“Don’t wanna go in there.” She mumbled as she curled back up in the car seat.

“Don’t like it?” Tommy questioned.

“Too quiet.” She answered. “Don’t like the quiet. Let’s go back to the bar. The more noise the better.” He would’ve thought she was sober if not for the slight slur of her words. She didn’t make a move to get in the house, and he exited the car to pick her up once again. “I’m heavy.” She muttered as he moved to pick her up.

“I’m strong.” He replied simply as he lifted her. He carried her into the house, taking her to her bedroom. Tommy couldn’t deny his curiosity about seeing it. He’d never thought to actually go into her room, and she typically kept any bedroom interactions to the guestroom.

Her room was surprisingly bare. There were hardly any decorations. She mainly had candles here and there. There was a tapestry that hung over her bed. He looked at the intricate weaving and couldn’t make out the symbols weaved into it. He rested her on the bed and walked around the room. He noticed a line of white on her windowsill. Taking a step forward, it became clear to him that it was salt.

“Why salt?” He questioned, mainly to himself.

“Keeps the evil away.” She answered. “Too much negative energy right now. It’s bad for my health.” 

“But drinking a whole bar isn’t?”

“Tommy, Tommy, Tommy.” She sang. She opened her arms out. “Come to me, you beautiful man, you.”

“A hell of an amount for you to have drunk to be complimenting me.”

“Ah, ah, I can’t….cannot….can’t have you think I like you.” He stepped closer to her. She sprung upright suddenly, clutching her hair. “Oh no! I can’t sleep like this! Yolonda will be mad!” He watched Willow suddenly relieve herself of her clothes. It was only when she was about to fall out of the bed that he aided in the removal of her clothes.

He enjoyed watching Willow struggle to move about as if she didn’t know what she was looking for. She finally settled on her nightstand, taking a comb and some hair cream. She turned to Tommy.

“Sir, I’m doing my nightly routine.”

“Yes, and I’ll just keep my eye on you.” He replied unfazed. Willow squinted her eyes before returning to the bed. She slapped hair cream onto her head, moving it about her head sloppily and with laughter. Tommy could only watch the mess for so long before he took the comb from her.

“Hey!”

“Let me do it.” He said, out of mild irritation of watching the drunk woman’s attempts to style her hair for the night. Willow smirked at him.

“You? Do my hair?” She laughed. “It’s not Ada’s hair. Or even Polly’s. This is a black woman’s hair!” She exclaimed, emphasizing ‘black woman’. Tommy rolled his eyes at her. She pulled at one of her coils. “Though daddy’s whiteness can be found, it’s still pretty tight. You can’t tame the hair!”

“Teach me,” Tommy said. He motioned for her to sit between his legs. Willow rocked as she pondered the move and also because her center of gravity was very off.

“…My hair is my pride.” Willow proclaimed. “To let you touch it would be so intimate.”

“The two of us have already reached a level of intimacy. At least…until you start calling me Mr. Shelby.”

“That bothers you, does it?”

“I can see the wall your building up.”

“Can’t build up something that’s already there.”

Tommy chuckled as he watched Willow shimmy into place between his legs. She took the comb from his hand.

“Massage the cream into my hair.” She instructed as she began doing it herself. Soon she felt the hands of Tommy gently massaging her hair. Willow’s hair has had time to grow since her spur of the moment chop. Her hair was dense and plentiful, making one’s hand have the potential to disappear in it.

Tommy had never found any interest in dealing with his partner’s hair. Most of the time they went to the salon for a professional to do it. However, with Willow, he found it to be a very calm and therapeutic moment for the two. He could imagine how Willow would sit on her bed at the end of the day, combing through her hair calmly as her one true peace from the chaos of life.

Willow hummed in pleasure as Tommy massaged the scalp. He leaned in and kissed her neck. She looked back at him before giggling. He couldn’t help but smile at her.

“Okay,” Willow said as she handed him the comb. “We gotta part and twist it. Watch me.” Though she was heavily inebriated, Willow was able to expertly section off a part of her hair, twisting it up for the night.

“Why do you twist it?”

She rolled her eyes. “Do you think that my luscious curls happen themselves? I mean they do. However! I give them some help for the real luxurious look. It’ll look very cute in the morning, and I can of course spruce it up.” She made a face. “Lemme guess, you want it to be blonde and straight, huh?”

“No,” Tommy said softly, playing with a curl. “I quite like your hair. It makes it easy for me to find you.”

“…You’re so cute.” Willow giggled. “Careful, a girl might fall for you if you keep saying those words.”

“Good.” Tommy agreed as he began to twist. He finished one and showed it to Willow who happily gave her approval for him to continue. Together, the two twisted up Willow’s hair. Once done, she shook her head, watching the mop of twists move around her head.

“Not very sexy, huh?”

“You’re incredibly sexy,” Tommy said as he kissed her. He pulled back as he tasted just how much alcohol she had consumed. “I feel like I could get drunk just by kissing. Jesus, you drank way too much.”

Willow shook her head and pointed at him. “You just didn’t drink enough. I think drunk sex would be a lot of fun.”

“I have to disagree Willow. Now, get into bed.”

“Wait, wait, wait!” She exclaimed, fumbling through her nightstand. She pulled out a nightcap. “If my curls don’t come out right, I’m blaming you. I won’t be able to go out if they’re bad.”

“Then, I hope they’re always bad.” He spoke as he helped her put on the cap. It seemed that she didn’t hear him as she crawled underneath the covers. Tommy watched her amused. She looked at him and stretched out her arms.

“Sleep with me.” She urged. “Don’t leave me alone.” He got underneath the covers with her and watched surprised as she burrowed herself against his chest. She took a deep breath before exhaling, relaxing into his hold.

“Are you lonely, Willow?”

“…Not with you here.” She replied. She tilted her head up. “Gimme a kiss.” She puckered her lips, and Tommy laughed before meeting her lips for a peck. She moved her hands to wrap around him. She moved one of her legs to slip in between his. “Tommy, Tommy.” She sang as her eyes grew heavy with sleep.

“Goodnight, Willow.” He said as he kissed her temple. It didn’t take long for Willow’s body to become heavy with sleep. Tommy watched her sleep for a moment before closing his own eyes.

When he woke the following morning, it was to a loud groan from Willow. He opened his eyes groggily and saw the woman with a pillow over her head.

“Willow?” He questioned; his voice still heavy with sleep.

“My head…” She complained. “Fucking shit, did we fuck last night? Goddamn, I drank too fucking much. Shit my head…”

“I see you’re back to normal.” She poked her head out from under the pillow, only to put it back under to avoid the bright light. Tommy moved to close the curtains.

“I apologize for any crassness from me last night, Mr. Shelby.” His eye twitched from her return back to formality. “I can’t say I remember much after that last drinking game. Did I even win?”

“I don’t know much about that, but you’re a very friendly drunk.”

“Wouldn’t know.” She muttered. “I just hope I wasn’t too rowdy.”

“Not at all but do me a favor and don’t drink that much around anyone else but me.” He spoke up. Willow looked at him.

“Trust me, Mr. Shelby. I won’t be drinking like that for a long while.” She admitted. “I’m assuming they called you to get me. I appreciate it, but it’s not really necessary.” Tommy looked at Willow as she shuffled to her nightstand to grab something before moving to touch the nightcap on her head in confusion. “…Seems I’ve really shown you the unkempt side of me.” She moved to get out of the bed and grab her robe.

“Hey.”

Willow turned to look at him. Her eyes weren’t fully opened from the throbbing headache. “What?” Tommy looked at her with a small smirk.

“You’re very cute, Willow.” She looked at him confused. He stood from the bed. “Go get cleaned up. Polly taught me a recipe on curing hangovers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also we hit 10k hit which is super cool. Thank you!!!
> 
> I'll be honest, not sure when the next chapter is coming. Bear with me on this😬😬


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

“Hi!”

Lizzie stared at Willow who was smiling brightly at her. She was standing in the doorway of Willow’s temporary room at Alfie’s. When she had answered the phone, Willow’s voice was the last thing she’d thought she’d hear through the receiver. It was curiosity more than anything that made her give Willow her time of day. Despite the fact that Lizzie worked as Tommy’s secretary, she didn’t see much of Willow these days.

Lizzie’s eyes fell onto the stitches on Willow’s exposed thigh and the large back of Alfie who was in the middle of changing her bandage. She spotted the white bandage on Willow’s left shoulder. She looked at Alfie with apprehension before speaking up.

“What the fuck happened to you?”

“Right, uh, you’re gonna have a real fucking ugly scar, Will.” Alfie butt in before Willow could answer Lizzie’s question. He finished the daily cleaning of the wound before putting on a fresh bandage. Willow looked at the ugly stitches before it was covered up and hummed in agreement.

“Even more of a reason to fuck up Grace’s precious face,” Willow replied easily. Lizzie blinked in realization of what Willow said. She took a step forward with the widest grin on her face, pointing at the wound.

“Grace did that to you?” She asked, failing to show any sympathy. Whether that was intentional or not, Willow decided she wasn’t going to analyze it. Instead, she looked at Lizzie with a mildly annoyed expression.

“Don’t be too excited.”

Lizzie was still looking at the bandages on Willow with surprise. “…I truly didn’t think Grace had it in her.” She rubbed underneath her chin. “Hmm, maybe I should’ve shot you too.”

“Whoa,” Willow interjected. “Let’s not start up pointing guns at me.” She shrugged. “I do commend the woman for staking her claim, something you’ve never bothered to do.” Lizzie’s glare in response had Willow place her hand up in surrender. “Sorry, I didn’t call you here for us to spit poison at each other. I’d like to make an alliance. No need for our blood to go bad.”

“What makes you think it hasn’t?”

“Because you showed up.”

“…Ass.”

“I’ve been called that on occasion, yes.”

“You know, hearing the two of you talk,” Alfie began, “It makes me wonder what fucking mate has so many women fighting over him.” He looked at the two women in the room. “It makes me real curious, but uh I know that it’d end with you all turning your gun on the man. I guess I’m not too unlucky.”

Lizzie looked at Alfie annoyed. “I’m not going to fight for Tommy. I’d prefer to move on, thank you.” Willow couldn’t help but find the declaration hard to believe. However, in order to best serve her interest, she decided not to comment on it.

“…I don’t fight for men.” She responded instead. “I’m not a fucking teenager. On the other hand, I’m not one to ignore or back down from a challenge.” Alfie took their words into consideration before getting up to his feet. He fiddled with the handkerchief in his hand before putting one of them in his pocket.

“Excuse me for my constant curiosity, but this Tommy, right, he wouldn’t happen to be Tommy Shelby?” He questioned.

Willow had been waiting for the man to come to that conclusion after Lizzie had let a name slip. She was honestly surprised that he hadn’t investigated her background by now. She assumed it went back to his vague idea of courtesy.

“Yes.” She answered, confirming his suspicion. “Why? Are you also putting your hat in the ring?” She couldn’t help but tease the man. Alfie looked at Willow for a moment. It doesn’t slip past her that his demeanor has changed slightly. She was sensing mild danger emitting from the man. She pondered for a minute. “Lizzie, wait outside.” She requested while keeping her eyes trained on Alfie.

“What?” Lizzie asked in confusion.

“Lizzie,” Willow repeated, deadly calm. She blinked slowly as turned to look past Alfie at Lizzie. “Be a dear and wait outside.”

Lizzie’s eyes flickered to Alfie, and she fidgeted for a minute before nervously exiting the room. Once the door closed, Alfie moved swiftly, drawing a gun from behind him and training it on Willow. She looked down the barrel of the gun before tilting her head up smoothly to look up at the man.

“And here I thought we had bonded over the past week.” She commented. Alfie wasted no time to take the safety off of his gun.

“All right, I’m going to fucking shoot you now.” He said easily with wide eyes. She shrugged.

“Well, I figured eventually you would find out the little connection the two of us share.”

“I’m not fucking Tommy.”

Willow smirked. “Sorry, it’s just that knowing the two of you, I’d think that there’d be a lot of sexual tension between the two of you together.”

Alfie barked out a laugh. “You’ve got fucking jokes, eh?” He rubbed his beard. “Real funny.” His hand shot out faster than Willow’s eyes could track, grabbing her by the throat and forcing her down onto the bed.

“Oof!” Willow exclaimed from hitting the bed with such speed. Her shoulder throbbed slightly from when her muscles tensed from the sudden movement. She looked up at Alfie who was looking rather upset.

“It was a bad idea to come into my house un-fucking-guarded.” He snapped.

“In my defense,” Willow croaked out. Discomfort became tension in Willow’s body. She did not like being choked much anymore. “you were the one who picked up an unconscious woman in an alley.” He pressed Willow further into the bed, tightening his grip. “Wait a minute.” She gripped his arm that was holding onto her throat. “

“Do you mean to push the blame onto me?” He asked, refusing to loosen his grip. “Where the fuck do you get this audacity from?”

Willow wasn’t sure if the man had noticed he placed his knee dangerously close to her crotch in his rage, but it was an opportunity. Though her vision was beginning to blur, she still managed to hold onto herself and reply.

“True…audacity,” She struggled to get out. “Is that you’ve finally pushed me onto a… bed and the two of us… are still clothed.” He had mild confusion on his face. He loosened his grip on her neck, and Willow gasped quietly. She took the chance to gently run her hand up and down his thigh. “If the next few minutes don’t involve you fucking me until I need a wheelchair rather than a cane, then I’ll have to ask you to get off of me.”

Alfie did well to hide the facial expression, but he was clearly taken off guard. Willow watched his face for a moment.

“…I don’t fancy reopening your wounds.”

That…that was not what Willow was expecting him to say. She blinked a few times before breaking out into the biggest smile, moving up into his face.

“Is that a yes?” She asked. He released her and stood. “Hey.” He put the safety back on his gun before putting it back behind him. “Heey! There’s no fun teasing if there’s no payoff!” Alfie ignored her complaints in favor of opening the door, startling Lizzie who had been patiently waiting. “Alfie!” He looked down at Lizzie.

“Hey now, you’re better off killing the King than fighting amongst the consorts.” He spoke before walking down the hall.

“Don’t ignore me!” Willow complained. Lizzie watched the man walk off before entering the room.

“What the hell have you dragged me into?!” Lizzie demanded to know as she walked up to the bed. Willow turned over on the bed, dropping her head into the pillow with a whine.

“I was so close!” She cried. “I wish I wasn’t so busy today.” She sighed heavily before propping her head up with her hand to look at Lizzie. “I need a favor.”

“I presume it has nothing to do with Tommy, so what is it?”

“I need a driver.” She answered. With Lizzie’s help, Willow got dressed to go out. With the help of the handrail, she headed downstairs where Kara was waiting on her with a brand-new coat and cane.

“Alfie wanted you to look intimidating,” Kara explained when Willow eyed the cane. Kara also had new sunglasses for Willow as well.

“The man is marketing himself well to me,” Willow said as she happily let Kara help her put on the coat.

“I thought you liked Tommy.” Lizzie pointed out.

“The two of us aren’t exclusive,” Willow answered. “I can do whatever the fuck I want until then.” Willow put on the sunglasses and took the cane, enjoying its sleek design and gold head. She wondered if it was actual gold.

“Do you really think that you can win against Grace? She does have a child helping her position.”

“Children aren’t meant to be trophies,” Willow replied with a smile as they headed out to the car. Lizzie was surprised that the destination was Willow’s own home. They didn’t pull up to the front of the house, rather parking a few houses down on the opposite side that still gave them a good view of the entrance. Willow slouched in her seat so that her head was barely poking out and motioned Lizzie to do the same. It’s after ten minutes of watching the door that Lizzie decided to speak up.

“Did you think you were going to die when Grace shot you? What was it like?”

Willow glanced at her with a raised eyebrow before turning her attention back to the door. “That wasn’t what this trip was supposed to be about.”

“I never pissed someone off enough to almost lose my life.” Lizzie continued.

“I’m sure you don’t have as many people wishing you were dead as I do,” Willow replied casually. “Count your blessings.” She felt Lizzie’s stare long enough on her that she lifted her sunglasses to rub the bridge of her nose in annoyance. “I didn’t think much of anything.” She admitted. “It all happened too fast for me to think of anything. All I remembered was the pain.”

The car was quiet as Willow drifted into thought. Her voice came out softer the next time she spoke.

“I’ve thought about what it’d be like if I died. Several times. I’d get to see my mother again. I lost her when I was young.” Willow shifted in her seat. “She had… very dark brown eyes that you could get lost in. Like a calm sea. I would also get to see Nat again.” She looked up into the sky. “Maybe I’d be happy…for a moment. Then, I’d remember all the people that I’d left behind and be plagued with guilt.” Her mind shifted to memories of Nathan. “The guilt would suffocate me, and it would be a worse fate than death.”

Lizzie looked at Willow with pity. “Hey, I –.”

“Shh!” Willow exclaimed with a whisper. The door to her house opened, and the two slouched down further as Arthur and John walked out of her home. “How’d they get in? I changed the locks.”

Lizzie scoffed softly. “The Blinders own Small Heath. You shouldn’t be surprised that the locksmiths are in their pockets.” Willow raised his eyebrows while nodding in agreement.

“They’re quite irritating, no?”

“If only you knew.”

Willow smiled slightly. “Well, hopefully, I’ll come into a bit of my own power. Grace slowed down that progress a bit.” The two watched Arthur and John discuss something before they got in a car and drove off.

“It seems you’re being searched for.” Lizzie pointed out as she sat up correctly in the car seat.

“I’m just too much fun,” Willow replied without moving from where she was slouched. A few minutes passed before a small car pulled up in front of Willow’s house. A man dressed as a delivery man walked up to her mailbox, dropping a large envelope inside of it before going back to his car. He looked around a bit as if he were looking for Willow, before driving off. Willow handed over a key. “I need you to retrieve the mail.”

Lizzie's eyes were on Willow as she sat up before moving up to the mailbox. “Who’s to say that it’s safe?”

“It’s a gift from my father. Not dangerous.” Willow assured her. She rocked her jaw from side to side. “I’m not interested in showing off my appearance around the house.” Lizzie was confused, and then, she wasn’t.

“You’re hiding from Tommy!” She gasped out in surprise. Willow rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Lizzie’s entertained expression.

“Hiding sounds too mundane,” Willow explained. “I’m…lying in wait.” Lizzie hummed, not fully convinced of Willow’s answer. She exited the car, glancing around as she made her way up the pathway to Willow’s front door. She used the key to open the mailbox and pull out the envelope, bringing it back to the car. “Thank you.” Willow sang with a wide smile as she took the envelope. “Let’s head back. The pain medication is starting to wear off.”

Lizzie nodded her head and started up the engine. Willow pulled out the paperwork in the envelope as the car pulled off down the road. She skimmed through the papers for the whole ride in silence, only biting her bottom lip absentmindedly as she read.

“I have on hell of a to-do list,” Willow muttered to herself, unable to hide her smile.

Kara stepped out of the front door as Lizzie pulled up in front of Alfie’s house. Willow stuffed the papers back into the envelope excited as she grabbed her cane and exited the car. Kara helped Willow step into the house.

“Willow.”

Willow turned to look back at Lizzie who shifted on her feet with hesitation. She was looking at the floor before finally looking up.

“I find you frustrating, yes, but I never hated you,” Lizzie confessed. Willow tilted her head confused. “I’d miss you if you were gone.” Willow’s face softened as she hummed in response. She looked up at the sky for a minute as a breeze came in.

“If I end up dying before you Lizzie, please don’t forget my name.”


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four

“Pull!”

Willow aimed her rifle up, firing the weapon. The plate that was flying in the air shattered to pieces from her bullet making impact. She took a deep breath as she lowered her weapon, looking at the bleak, England sky.

“I wasn’t expecting you to come to me so soon,” Churchill spoke as he stood at her side. She playfully raised an eyebrow as she glanced at him. She had decided to pay a visit to his manor for lunch. While the meal was being prepared, Willow suggested the two of them do an activity to get them busy. Her excuse was that she needed the exercise.

She turned her head to the servant, giving him a nod to launch another plate.

“Pull!” The servant yelled.

“I wanted to spend some time with you,” Willow said. The breaking of the plate echoed through the air as she hit it with ease. Churchill put his hand in his vest jacket, pulling out his pocket watch.

“Oh, come off of it, Willow!” He sighed as he rubbed his forehead wrinkles. “Tell me what you really came here for.”

“As charming as ever.” She teased him as she lowered her gun. She saw the servants putting out their food at the outdoor table. “We should discuss it over food.” He eyed the table as he offered his arm for Willow. She gratefully accepted the assistance to the table. He helped her sit before going to his own seat. Willow welcomed the fresh air. It was nice to escape the industrial smell every once in a while.

“I want to borrow Felix and Joe again.” She spoke up after a moment of enjoying the food. Churchill’s face told Willow that it wasn’t the request that he thought she would ask of him. She wondered if he was expecting her to ask him to take care of Andrew. Would he even do it?

“…Why?” He asked curiously.

Willow was about to answer the man when she noticed someone approaching where they were sitting. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the face. Her face dropped all expressions when she realized it was Andrew approaching the table. He’s clearly startled to see Willow.

“Mr. Birch, Sir.” The butler introduced. Willow always wondered what she’d do if she met Andrew again. She didn’t have her gun in hand. She considered pinning him down and blinding him with the hot tea. She wondered how much force she’d need to break skin with a butter knife. A fork could do the job as well. When Churchill turned away from Willow to look back at Andrew, she looked at the man with such a flare of hostility that he broke out in a cold sweat.

“Ah, Andrew.” He said turning back to Willow who quickly switched to a professional smile. Churchill looked at her smile with suspicion before choosing to cut his food rather than question her face. “What can I do for you today? We had no prior agreement to meet up.”

Andrew hid his nervousness at the sudden confrontation with Willow poorly. He opened and closed his hands as if he was trying to get a grip on himself.

“I had something to discuss with you, Mr. Churchill.” He said, eyes darting on occasion over to Willow who wouldn’t let her mask slip. “However, it’s something that is best discussed in private.”

“Hmm, and might it have been easier to schedule an appointment with me? So that you might have the chance to tell me on your first visit and not interrupt my time with important guests?” Churchill replied. There was no malice in his voice. The man was simply stating facts. Andrew cleared his throat.

“I apologize for interrupting your meeting. We can discuss this another time.” Andrew said, getting ready to escape.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Willow said, stopping the man. She gestured to the field that she was just firing her rifle in. “We should play a bit.” When he looked back at Willow, he saw the cold eyes that she was staring at him with that were blocked with a calm smile.

“I’ll have to pass on that. I must leave.”

“Nonsense!” Churchill interjected. “You’ve come all the way out here. May as well play a game. Come on.” He provided Willow assistance to walk back up the hill while Andrew trudged along behind them. “I hope you’re not planning to murder the man on my property.”

“Oh, posh!” Willow exclaimed as she playfully hit the man. “Why should I let that man die on such expensive grass? I happen to like your gardener quite a bit.” Churchill only laughed in response. “Set of three.” She requested once they had reached the top. Churchill allowed her to stand on her own, and one of the servants handed her and Andrew rifles.

Andrew took his gun gingerly. He looked at the men preparing for the game.

“Have you ever played?” Willow asked as she checked her gun.

“I’m a bit rusty.” He replied. The servant gave an “okay” that they were ready to begin. “Ladies first.” He suggested, stepping to the side.

“Oh,” Willow began with a mocking surprise. She aimed her weapon up. “That’s something new. I wasn’t sure that you knew of the phrase.” Andrew tightened his grip on his gun. “Pull!”

Three targets went flying in the air. She hummed as she watched them reach maximum height. When they started to fall, Willow pulled the trigger. She hit the targets with deadly precision, reloading and firing in absolute calmness. Churchill was watching from a few steps to the side.

“Bloody Hell!” He said with a laugh. “I remember you not even being able to hold the damn weapon not that long ago.” Willow was thankful that her pain meds were working. The meds with a mix of her favorite little tablets made the recoils from the rifle not as painful as it could be. She chuckled.

“I have a great teacher.” She said. She looked at Andrew. “How’s Nathan?”

Andrew looked at her, not expecting her to have even asked. “…He’s fine.”

“Okay.” She replied simply. She nodded her head at Andrew for him to play. He looked at Willow who was holding a rifle with live rounds who was simply smiling at him.

“P-Pull!” Andrew managed to hit one of the targets cleanly, and nick another to make it spin on its way down.

“Mr. Birch, you must improve,” Churchill said as he watched the plates fall to the ground. “Dear Willow hasn’t even been playing for now.” He shook his head as he headed back down the hill. “Not even a competition worth watching.”

Andrew gave an awkward laugh as he handed the rifle back over to the servant.

“I haven’t had the luxury of playing much lately, Mr. Churchill.”

“Too busy with work or just some other luxury?” Willow asked casually. Andrew sent a glare at her before looking at Churchill’s receding figure.

“I’ll practice more to play with you, Sir!” Churchill didn’t bother to give him an answer.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“A bit of everything, Willow.” He said while clearing his throat. She nodded her head in understanding as a servant approached her. He took her gun, trading it out for her cane. Andrew looked at the cane. Willow waited for him to ask. “What happened?” He asked, giving in to temptation. Willow looked at her cane.

“I got clumsy and ended up in an unfortunate accident.” She answered. He continued to stare at the cane. She spotted the hint of relief on his face and smirked. She just couldn’t resist crushing that feeling. When he finally removed his eyes from Willow’s cane to look at the woman herself, he was greeted with a smile that sent a chill down his spine. She leaned forward for a moment. “Don’t worry.” She said as she stood straight. “I can still get shit done despite my temporary disability.”

Andrew clenched his teeth. “Do push yourself too hard.” He licked his lips before jerking his head towards her. “That injury could become permanent should you do that.” Willow looked pleasantly surprised and impressed by the threat. Until their last meeting, she didn’t think the man had any balls to cause her any bodily harm.

Though, she should’ve known it was only a matter of time. She knew what Andrew was like. He was someone who was easily swayed by feelings of inadequacies. That’s the reason why the two never go along because Willow knew how to make the most of men like that. He got lucky once and saw through her nice words during his time with Natasha.

“Losing my mobility simply means that I won’t be able to do the activities myself, but,” She played with her cane. “I’m creative and know many people willing to help her.” He took a step towards her, and she smiled even wider, pointing the cane at him to stop his movements. “If you come near me, I will send this cane down your throat and use it as a skewer to roast your body before feeding it to a family of pigs.”

Andrew looked clearly startled by the threat, and she only continued to smile. “…You can’t do anything to me no matter how much you wish to.” He responded once he recovered enough to remember words. “Attacking him would be considered going against the crown.”

Willow dropped her smile, snorting in response. “It’s cute that you think you’re worth that much.” She placed her cane on the ground.

“Well, you keep chasing me, so there must be some value in him.”

“You’re half-right,” Willow said as she tightened her grip on her cane. “You do have something of value to me.” She tilted her head. “I had some, well several, apprehensions about you taking care of Nathan, still do might I add. If anything were to be happening to my precious Nathan, I’d have to reconsider letting him go in the first place.”

When Willow saw the expression on Andrew’s face, she got all the answers she needed. She had to close her eyes for a moment to suppress the anger that was swelling inside of her.

“Stay the fuck out of my family’s business.” He snapped.

“I’ll do as I damn well please since you fucked in my business first.”

He shook his head in disbelief. “No one would consider what you had a family. Disgusting.”

“I don’t need outsiders to tell me their opinions.” She replied. Willow looked up at the sky. “I’ve given you a head start.” She looked down back at him with a half-smile, tauntingly. “Better make the best of it, eh? I’ve gotten real good at hunting as of late.”

Andrew sensed that it was losing battle speaking with Willow. “I’m leaving.” He said abruptly. He walked faster than normal as he left Willow alone on the hill. She watched him scurry away.

“Run, run, run as fast as you can.” She sang under her breath. She made her way to where Churchill had been sitting and observing the two’s conversation.

“What tension.” He spoke up when she got close. “I’ll ask you once again. What exactly do you need Felix and Joe for?”

“I have a large trunk to move, and I can’t possibly do it alone.”

Churchill watched Willow’s face for a moment, and she did well to not give herself away. “…I won’t be able to protect you if you’re too blatant with your actions.”

Willow picked up her glass of wine, downing it in one gulp. “I don’t need you to protect me.” She corrected. “I need you to simply turn a blind eye to my discretions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Run, run as fast as you can!


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *caution warning of the use of a homophobic slur*

Willow couldn’t deny the feelings of excitement coursing through her body as her doorbell rang. She opened the door, clapping giddily as Felix and Joe stood on the other side.

“Good Morning, Miss.” Felix greeted.

Joe leaned against the door frame with a smirk. “Hi, Miss.”

“Come in!” She said, motioning them to follow her towards the sitting room. Joe stared at her limp, but Felix shook his head at him, signaling not to ask about it. She brought out tea and pastries for them to enjoy. “It’s been some time since we’ve seen each other. I’m so happy Mr. Churchill decided to indulge me.”

Joe stuffed his face with a powdered pastry. “Are we going to save your boyfriend again?” He asked with his voice muffled by the food. Willow chuckled and handed over a napkin for him.

“No, no. We’re not saving people anymore.” She began. “It’s old and outdated. I’ve moved on to better things.” She leaned forward in her seat. “I need help moving a trunk.”

“Trunk?”

“Yes, but we can talk about it in a bit. Please, eat.” They continued making small talk until they had filled themselves well with tea and pastries. Once they were done, Willow led them to her office where a large trunk sat on the floor. Felix opened it up, seeing that it was bare inside. He gave her a questioning look.

“Is there a reason that you asked for us to move an empty trunk?”

“It’s only empty for now.” She explained. “Now, help me get it into my car.” She picks up her cane and coat, following them out of her house as they carried the trunk. She locked the door to her house. She still spent her night at Alfie’s house though it’s mainly because he had yet to kick her out, and she really liked his house. However, she felt it would be better to conduct her business from her own home. “Everything is going to work out perfectly now that the two of you were here.”

Joe looked at her as they finished loading the car. “When do you plan to catch us up on what’s happening right now?”

“On the ride over.” She promised. Willow moved to get in the driver’s seat, but her actions were stopped by Felix. He escorted her into the back seat without saying a word. He plucked the keys from her hands and got in the driver’s seat.

“Just give me the directions.” He spoke up as Joe got into the car. The car pulled off down the road as Willow gave him directions.

“So, what? Are you going to sell the trunk?” Joe asked.

“I just want to do something very extravagant with it.” She answered. She leaned forward, resting her arms on the front seat. “I’ve recently managed to gain information on who killed someone very important to me. A woman I was in love with.” That caught Joe’s attention. He turned back to look at Willow.

“A woman?”

“Yes, a woman.”

“How…intriguing.”

Willow smiled at him. “Yes, most men will agree with until the relationship goes beyond the bedroom. And I’ll tell you now, the relationship never went to the bedroom.” Joe only rocked his head in response as he faced the road again.

“It’s safe to assume that we’re going to go kill the man that did it?” Felix asked.

“Hmm, unfortunately, it wasn’t just one man. You know how political men are. They just can’t do anything with a single person.”

“Can’t make it too easy to track the main culprit,” Felix answered. Willow tilted her head.

“Then, their punishment would be to watch their impending doom as I dispose of those distractions.” Willow continued giving directions until they pulled to a stop in front of a small textile office. She lit a cigarette as she looked up at the office. “Follow my lead.”

She stepped out of the car, looking around at the street while Felix and Joe were retrieving the trunk. She was lucky that there weren’t too many people on the street. She led the way into the office and saw that a majority of the staff were women. They looked at her curiously as she walked through the office as if she owned the place.

When she saw the main office of the real owner, she swung the door open unceremoniously. The man that she was looking for looked up at her in confusion at the sudden intrusion into his office. Joe closed the door behind them and looked at the angered expression on the man that stood from his desk.

“And who the fuck are you?!” He demanded to know as he came around his desk towards them. Willow walked up to him, lifting up her cane and swinging it hard across the man’s face without giving him a single answer.

“Oh!” Joe exclaimed as he cringed from seeing the blow. Blood splattered out from the man’s face, and he fell over with a commotion. He gripped his face in pain. Felix closed the blinds to the man’s office as he was screaming out in pain.

Willow spun her cane as she turned a chair to face him and take a seat.

“Logan Warner.” She spoke up. “It’s nice to meet you in person.” He was still wailing from the blood pouring from his mouth. She motioned her head towards the trunk. “I need you to do me a favor and get in the trunk, Mr. Warner.” Joe took the sentence as his cue to open up the trunk.

Logan spat out blood. “You just broke my fucking teeth, bitch!”

“I’m so positive I just asked you to do something.” She replied instead. “Absolutely positive.”

“My teeth, my teeth.” He kept saying. Willow sighed annoyed.

“Your teeth should be the least of your concerns right now, Mr. Warren.” She leaned forward. “I’m just hoping you’ll take some time to realize the type of situation your in.” Logan took a moment to calm himself despite the excruciating pain. He wiped the blood from his mouth to look at the woman who had attacked him.

“A fucking negro?” He questioned more so to himself. Willow tilted her head, waiting on him. It only took him another minute to realize who she was. “Fuck.” He said, moving away from her.

“Oh, you finally understand why this negro is here for you?” She asked.

“You’re not allowed to touch me.” He said, not very convincingly. Willow tapped the bottom of her chin as she pretended to think.

“Aw.” She stood up, taking her cane in hand and swinging it onto the man’s back a few times. He groaned in pain. “It’s a good thing I haven’t touched you yet.” She pushed her hair out of her face. “You mistreat some of the women here. Four of them to be exact. You don’t cut the hours of their one source of income in order to have what he calls a good time. I’m sure the women would think differently of what you do to them in this office.” She stepped around him. “A shitty person like you would not be against killing a woman.”

She came to a stop and looked down at the man with curiosity.

“But one could only wonder what kind of debt you must have with Andrew to be willing to commit such an atrocity.” She frowned. “Or perhaps it’s just something you fancy?” He looked up at her.

“Andrew won’t let you get away with this.” He spat out. “You don’t know who you're messing with.” She stepped on the man’s hand, watching him yell out in pain.

“No, he doesn’t know who the fuck he’s messing with.” She stepped off his foot walking towards her seat again. She stopped when Logan started laughing.

“It’s not like I wasn’t doing a good thing, getting rid of a fucking queer.” Willow turned to look at him. He spat out blood. “Are you the other queer? He said there were two.” He laughed again. She moved to squat in front of him.

“Yes, I’m the fucking queer. You killed my girl.” She glowered at the man. He spat out a tooth before laughing with a cockiness that Willow wanted to beat out of him.

“Woman like you just need a cock to remind you of your place.” Willow stood straight with her anger growing inside of her. “I’d argue that I’m doing the world a favor, killing fags like you.”

In that instant, Willow’s body moved faster than her brain could process. She slammed the sole of her shoe into the man’s face. The blow was so hard that it snaps the man’s neck. It’s when she heard the break, that she realized what she had just done. She gasped at her actions. The man dropped hard to the ground, staring at the wall with blank, lifeless eyes.

Willow covered her mouth in surprise at having accidentally killed the man. She didn’t even think she hit him that hard. She turned back to look at Felix and Joe who were staring at the body surprised as well. A few moments of silence passed between the three of them at the realization that this was not a part of the plan.

Joe looked at Willow, lifting his shoulder up while shaking his head. “Don’t look at us. You’re the one who killed him.”

“Shit!” Willow swore. “I wasn’t trying to kill him here!” She looked at the body. “Who knew the man’s neck was so feeble…” Felix stepped up next to her to look at the body.

“You’re going to have to reevaluate your plan if this is how it’s going to end up every time someone throws a few mean words at you.”

“It was an accident!” She insisted. Felix only shook his head.

“How many?” He asked. “How many are left?” Willow couldn’t stop staring at the body. “Miss?”

Um, I want to deal with Andrew on my own, so two more guys.” She scratched her head. The situation ended up working better in her head.

“What’s your plan for those two?”

“I was going to think about it later after this. Andrew was probably going to be notified of Warner’s disappearance. I’d watch his movement and plan accordingly.” Felix sighed.

“We’re planning these last two together.”

“As long as I get to add my own bit of personality to the plan.” Felix didn’t answer her, and Willow looked at the body with a pout. “I really want to put him in the box.”

“We still have to put him in the box.” Joe pointed out. Willow looked at him.

“The point was that he had to be alive and get in the box.” She explained. “I wanted him alive in the box!”

“That’s cruel.” He replied with half a smirk.

Willow groaned. “That was the point. It’s cruel punishment that I was aiming for. Might I remind you that I said we weren’t saving people anymore?”

“And instead we’re wasting time by going medieval and doing complicated forms of torture rather than just putting a bullet in someone.” He argued. “You planned our last outing better.”

“It was much easier when I was able to separate my feelings from it.”

“Stop arguing.” Felix snapped. “Help me put the body in the trunk.” Willow showed off her cane.

“Uh, I have a bad leg and arm.”

“You weren’t so injured that you couldn’t kill a man,” Joe grumbled.

“Accident,” Willow emphasized. “Do you not know the definition of the word?”

“Joe. Willow.” Felix said in warning. She watched the two haul the body into the trunk. The three of them stared at the body that didn’t fit in the trunk. Joe sighed exhausted at the whole ordeal and looked at Willow who looked at the trunk with a puzzled look.

“You really didn’t plan anything.” He chided.

“I…fit in it.” She said contemplatively.

“The man is bigger than you, Willow!” Felix said exasperated. She hummed as she stepped around the body. Her next move was to break the man’s limbs with her good leg, before shoving him into the chest. She shut it closed with a grunt and looked back at the two who were looking at her concerned.

“I hope you’re not interested in being a serial killer.” Joe shook his head.

“Serial sounds so… maniac,” Willow replied. She stood and frowned at the trunk. “This has been a bad start to my plans.

“Yes,” Felix agreed. “There’s room for improvement.” He took Willow’s cane, cleaning the blood off of it before handing it back to her. Felix and Joe carried the trunk out of the office. Willow walked to Logan’s desk, taking some mints before following after them.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six

Lizzie looked up, startled by the sudden appearance of Willow walking into the office of Shelby Company Ltd.

“Willow!” She exclaimed as she shot to her feet. Willow’s eyes fell on Lizzie as she brazenly paraded herself into the office.

“Morning, Lizzie.” She greeted. “Tommy’s in there, yes?”

“Yes, but-.” Willow didn’t let Lizzie finish before heading straight for his office door. “The family’s in there!” Lizzie urged. She was puzzled by Willow’s sudden appearance. It was understandable seeing as how it was Willow’s first time in the office. She had spoken of becoming an investor, but things had gotten hectic. Only now, Willow was able to put her finances to good use.

“Perfect!” Willow said aloud as she swung the door opening, gaining the attention of the Shelby family inside. It was a full house with the Shelby brothers, Ada, Polly, Michael, Grace, Linda, and Esme all inside. They all couldn’t hide their surprise at Willow’s sudden appearance. She couldn’t blame them. She had been missing for almost two months with her contact only being with Lizzie.

Grace had visibly tensed up, tightening her hold on her baby. Willow grinned brightly at the shocked crowd, giving a lazy salute and wink.

“Morning, all!” She lifted up her cane, greeting them with open arms. “I live!” Lizzie sighed with a roll of her eyes.

“Dammit, Willow.” She muttered. Willow saw the fear in Grace’s eyes, and it made her snicker under her breath. She would’ve been upset if there were any other expressions on Grace’s face. John smiled wide, toothpick in mouth as he walked up to Willow and gave her a bear hug.

“And where the fuck have you been, huh?!” The two laughed. He took her cane, inspecting it. “You’ve got some fancy shit. Casino must be bringing in a fuck ton of money.” Willow took her cane back, using it to bear her weight.

“It was a present. I need it to walk, more than be eye-catching.” She explained. Lizzie looked at Tommy.

“Sorry, I tried to stop her.” She apologized. Instead of Tommy, it was Grace that spoke up.

“It’s all right.” Lizzie and Willow both looked at the blonde with neutral expressions. “You can’t stop Willow even if you try.” Willow gave a fake smile in response.

“The bar owner, Ralph, kept telling us you were away on business,” Polly spoke up. “It’s nice to know you hadn’t gone missing.”

“Course not!” Willow replied. “I’ve been recuperating.”

“Well,” Tommy said, gaining everyone’s attention. He leaned against his desk, gesturing to her. “What happened to you?” She watched him finish his whiskey in one gulp before her eyes flickered to Grace. Grace visibly swallowed hard. Willow put on her best professional smile before meeting Tommy’s expectant look.

“It’s none of your business.” She answered simply. Tommy closed his eyes with mild annoyance. The rest of the family looked surprised by her answer. She didn’t miss Polly’s proud expression. Willow shrugged. “I didn’t come here to talk about where I’ve been. I just wanted to say hello, and also! Schedule a business meeting since the two of us are business owners.”

Linda scoffed. “Since when have you done legitimate business?” Willow’s eyes snapped to the woman. She blinked slowly.

“I own quite a bit of property and a casino now, Mrs. Shelby.” She answered calmly. “I’m always interested in investing in different business prospects. And since I’m no longer in the streets, I have to be creative about my investments.”

“Oh, yeah?” Linda questioned. “And how long will you be out of the streets? I can’t imagine it will be too long.”

“Wow,” Willow said with mild surprise as she blinked widely and rapidly. She looked around before focusing her gaze back on Linda with a confused look. “I’m sorry. Did I fucking do something to you while I was fishing two bullets out of myself?” She snapped.

“Bullets?!” John and Arthur both exclaimed in surprise. It took Willow a moment to process what she had just revealed.

“Fuck.” She muttered under her breath with a roll of her eyes. Tommy put out his cigarette.

“Everyone out. Willow, you stay.” He ordered.

“No!” John argued, looking at Willow. “I want to know the fucker who tried to kill you!”

“Aye,” Arthur said in agreement.

In her peripheral, Willow could see the nervousness that oozed off of Grace. It was tempting to see how they’d react if they knew the shooter was in the same room as them. Instead of causing a family commotion, Willow put her hands up to settle down the brothers who were getting ready to paint a city red.

“I’m not going to explain the situation to you all.” She began. They didn’t like that answer. “I’m alive. There’s no need for us to talk about it privately.” She looked at Tommy as she put her hands down. “I’m a Kingsley, not a Shelby.”

Tommy didn’t have to say anything. His face was enough to show his contempt at her response. She didn’t even need to look at the others in the room to know that her answer wasn’t one they wanted to hear. The whine of Grace’s baby caught Willow’s attention. She turned to look at Grace, snatching the chance to change the direction of the conversation.

“That reminds me!” She stepped towards Grace. “Congratulations on safely giving birth.” She looked at the pale baby, that had wisps of blond hair growing on it. “He looks just like his parents,” Willow admitted absentmindedly. “What’s his name?”

“…Charles,” Grace answered cautiously. Willow smiled softly at the baby.

“Hi, baby Charlie.” She greeted. The blue-eyed baby looked at Willow with a blank stare before half a smile played on his face. Willow enjoyed the look before catching Grace’s eyes. “The baby looks healthy despite the stress and being early.” She shook her head and gave Grace a knowing look. “I warned you about the stress.”

Grace looked taken off guard, confused as to how Willow knew that she had given birth early despite her lack of attendance around the family over the past two months. Willow didn’t give Grace a chance to question her, standing smoothly and spinning to look at Lizzie.

“I’ll need to coordinate with you about setting up a meeting.” She spoke. She waved her hand ceremoniously as she looked at the family. “I apologize for coming and going so quickly, but I have so much to do.” She headed towards the door. “Carry on.”

“Hope you heal up soon,” Michael spoke up. Willow turned to look at him. Through the smoke of his cigarette, Willow saw the smug look on the boy’s face. She took a deep breath.

“After being shot,” She started. “I’ve learned that there’s no point in being so tolerant of people anymore.” The two stared each other down. Willow kissed the air towards him before smiling. “You’d better kiss your mother since she’s the reason I haven’t shown you the full potential of my cane.” She smiled happily at everyone. “I hope you all have been doing well.” She walked out of the room with Lizzie following after her.

Willow didn’t stop walking until she was outside of the building. She took a deep breath of the industrial air. Lizzie walked up behind her, silently handing over a cigarette and lighting it for her before lighting her own. The two stood outside together, enjoying the nicotine that filled their lungs.

“Why didn’t you tell them who shot you?” Lizzie asked. Willow snorted and blew out smoke.

“I wasn’t even going to say I had been shot.” She answered. “Who’s to say they’d even believe me if I were to reveal the assailant? Oh, that pretty little blonde right there put two bullets in me and left me for dead in an alley. Doesn’t really fit her description.” Lizzie looked at Willow who was playing with her cane. She pointed at her.

“Willow, your specialty is getting people attached to you, so you can leech off of them with ease.” She stated. Willow raised an eyebrow at Lizzie who looked at her confused. “Why are you being so cautious now? It won’t be long until they find out who pulled the trigger.” Willow looked back towards the street, licking her lips.

“I’m not interested in having them take control of a little squabble.”

“Squabble?” Lizzie mocked. “Is that the term you want to use to explain why you now have to use a cane to get around?”

Willow didn’t look worried. “Ah, it’s just some light fighting. The best of friends do it.”

“Does that mean Natasha has shot you before?”

The question made Willow smile. “It would’ve been interesting to see Nat get mad enough to shoot me.”

Lizzie rolled her eyes, tossing her cigarette to the floor to put it out. “I can get you penned in for next week, but you should stay out of Grace’s sight till then.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that Lizzie Stark was concerned about a poor lady like myself.”

“Tommy owns Small Heath. It’s only a matter of time before he finds out that I knew everything that was happening all along.” She explained. “I’d rather mind my own business.” The two looked at each other.

“…You should come to my casino one night,” Willow suggested. “The two of us should enjoy a night of debauchery.”

Lizzie smiled at Willow. It was a friendly one, which was a rare thing for Willow to receive. “A night out with you might end with me also being shot.” Lizzie walked back into the office. Willow looked at the ground with a laugh before putting out her cigarette.

She headed back to her car. She sat behind the wheel, biting her bottom lip as a smile tugged at the corners. Turning over the engine, she headed to her next destination: Alfie. It was nice that she could walk easily into the headquarters of different gangs without anyone stopping her. She walked through the distillery with ease. They had all gotten used to her shameless attitude.

She waltzed into Alfie’s office. The man was at his desk, looking through papers. He glanced up at her from over his glasses. He licked his finger before flipping through a page.

“It’s good to see you haven’t lost your ability to walk, yeah.” He greeted.

“I have you to thank for that.”

Alfie neither agreed nor disagreed with the statement. “How’s your morning been? Kara told me you’d be resting with her today.”

“I went to go scare the woman that shot me.” She replied, taking a seat. He didn’t look up at her as he nodded.

“And do you plan to follow through on the scare? Or were you just killing time?”

“Fear is how men like you make things work in their favor.” Willow pointed out. He finally looked at her, setting down his work.

“I’ll be honest. I can’t see it working much for you.”

“You’re right.” Willow agreed. She sighed, rolling her head back to look at the ceiling. “Life would be easier if I were a man, Alfie.” She groaned. She thought for a minute, humming along the way.

“Have I got your brain working yet?” Alfie asked. She pulled her head to look at him.

“A bit.” She responded. “Men only see me as a mad black woman. A mulatto one at that.” She clicked her tongue a few times.

He looked at her uninterested. “Right, if it’s pity you’ve come for, you can fuck off with all that. Being mad is a tradecraft.” He leaned back in his chair. “I’m doing quite well as a mad Jew. Be a mad black. Be mad, madder than you’ve ever been.” He waved her off. “I’m not worried about you doing a piss poor job at that.”

Willow smiled at him. She stood, moving to sit on his desk in front of him, spreading her legs apart. Alfie watched the action before looking at his pocket watch.

“Hmm, almost time to change your bandages.”

“Alfie,” She sang. “The stitches are out, and the wound won’t reopen so easily.” The two looked at each other. Alfie moved to take off Willow’s shoes. She grinned in anticipation.

“I have no interest in sleeping with you,” Alfie revealed as he inspected her shoes. Willow blinked a few times, unable to decide on a response or facial expression.

“…What?” She settled on.

“Your shoes are worn out.” He commented. He looked up at her. “What type of shoes do you prefer?” She was still looking at the man confused. “Surprised you’re not the siren you claim to be, eh?” She watched him inspect her shoes that were incredibly worn out.

“I’m a bit confused, Alfie.” He looked at her. “What has been the point of taking care of me?”

He shrugged with a tilt of his head. He moved to close her legs before resting his head on her lap. “There are so many different purposes for meeting people. Well, I more so stumbled upon your lost soul.” Willow ran her hands through the man’s hair, taking in his explanation.

“…I could use a new pair of work shoes if you’re buying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve!


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven

The sun, practically blinding, was standing high in the air. Willow blinked blearily as she was staring at a building that was sideways. She realized that she was lying on gravel in an alley. The scene looked familiar.

There were footsteps, and a familiar heel stepped into Willow’s field of vision. She was turned onto her back to allow Natasha to enter her frame of vision. Natasha looked at Willow with a warm smile.

“What are you feeling, Will?” She asked. Willow tried to open her mouth, but no words could come out. Natasha pet Willow’s hair. “It must feel cold, yes? All the blood draining from your body. Look.”

Willow moved her eyes to see the pool of blood that was surrounding them. She couldn’t move her body or speak to break free. Natasha’s smile dipped into a frown.

“Even in the water, I was cold. So terribly cold.” Her next smile was a malicious one. “I’m happy that you’re feeling what I felt. However,” Her hands shot out to wrap around Willow’s neck. “You must truly experience what I felt until the end.” She tightened her grip on Willow, and her fingernails punctured Willow’s neck.

Willow woke with a gasp. She was staring at the wall in her room, breathing hard and drenched in sweat. There was a rustling behind her, and she moved swiftly. She grabbed the gun under her pillow, drawing it on a figure that sat in one of the chairs in her room. The flames from her fireplace created a low light for her eyes to adjust to. Once they had adjusted, she made out the figure to be Tommy. Sighing, she relaxed and put her gun down.

“Jesus fuck.” She muttered as she wiped her face of sweat. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. Three am. She relaxed a bit knowing her intruder was just the usual Shelby and put the safety back on the bed. She looked at the clock once more, hoping it would correct itself to a better time. When it didn’t, she groaned. “I was told you didn’t have any availability for me this week.”

Willow had decided to spend a night back at home. She was afraid she’d get too used to the comfortable and spoiled lifestyle Alfie had started to create for her. Tommy didn’t waste any time to invade that decision. She wished she hadn’t ignored the tiny voice in the back of her head that told her to continue being spoiled. She looked at the calm man that had broken into her house.

It had been some time since she had seen the man. If she were an honest woman, she’d admit that seeing him brought forth the feelings that she had avoided for so long. The threat of being alone with Tommy had the potential of making the feelings pour-over. And in her opinion, it left a bad taste in her mouth.

“…I changed my locks.” She stated, voice still heavy with sleep.

“I changed my keys.” He replied. Willow couldn’t help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of it all. “You were shot in the thigh and shoulder.” He continued, eyes wandering over the exposed skin of Willow’s that he couldn’t help but admire. “You’re lucky that your shoulder didn’t get shattered.”

Willow stopped moving to pay attention to the words that the man had just said.

“Did you…inspect a sleeping woman’s body?”

Tommy chose to ignore the question. “The exit wounds were on your front,” he continued, “Meaning that you were shot from behind. It wasn’t an experienced shooter either.” He rubbed underneath his chin. “So, who did you piss off?”

“Go ahead and analyze the situation yourself,” Willow muttered in mild annoyance. He was more than willing to.

“It couldn’t be one of your government friends. They wouldn’t have missed the heart or head since they’d hire someone experienced.”

“I’ve never regretted being a deep sleeper until now.” She pushed her hair out of her face. She realized that her nightcap had fallen off sometime during the night. She found it near the head of her bed.

“Willow,” Tommy spoke up, catching her attention. He gestured to the gun. “That’s new. Who’s after you that you now have to sleep with a gun?” Willow raised an eyebrow, unwilling to give in to the prying investigation Tommy was conducting before the sun had even come up.

“It’s just a precautionary measure in case someone breaks into her house.” She chuckled. “Luckily, I didn’t shoot first and ask questions later.” She covered her mouth as a yawn escaped. She wondered how much longer he planned to be here.

“I can take care of whoever is after you.”

“You don’t need my baggage on top of your own.” She responded simply. “The merchandise was damaged, and as the seller and owner of said merchandise, it only makes sense that I should deal with the assailant myself. I’m dealing with things that you don’t need to handle right now.” She played with her sheets. “I already have targets on my back. Trust me, you don’t want them.”

Tommy gave a slight shake of his head. “Give me the names, and I’ll make them wish they’d never touch you.” Willow shook her head in mild frustration that he wasn’t letting it go. She turned to him, tilting her head.

“Grace Burgess shot me.” She revealed. Tommy only sighed in response, shifting in his seat. His expression never changed from its neutral one. She watched him for a minute before smirking. “It’s good that you’re loyal to her.” She twisted her finger into her hair. “Of course, Grace didn’t shoot me. I wouldn’t think she’d have the balls to.”

“I believed that the two of you were friends.”

Willow raised an eyebrow before sucking her teeth. “Oooh, Thomas. I thought you were smarter than that.” She chided before shrugging. “I’ve tried to be her friend, but she rejected my approach. It’s not something that I would lose sleep over.”

“Something is causing you to lose sleep.” Tommy pointed out.

“Most tend to sleep with their demon.” She explained. “Something the two of us seem to be rather well acquainted with.” He chuckled softly.

“I have to say, I can’t imagine you approaching anyone with pure intentions. I understand Grace’s apprehension. You never approached me with anything besides ulterior motives.” He took out a cigarette, running it between his lips before lighting it. He took a drag of it before speaking up. “And now, you’re running away despite getting what you were seeking out.”

“There are pure things in the world. Baby Charlie…Finn…well, for now.”

Tommy hummed in response, and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Willow blinked slowly, eyes burning from the want to sleep. She wondered when he would go home.

“Fuck it,” Tommy suddenly said as he stood up. He moved to sit on Willow’s bed, looking at her. “Let’s have our meeting now.” Willow watched the man think for a moment. “A casino is a new venture. What led you to it?”

“I’m a gambler,” Willow answered. “So, it only makes sense that I make a haven of it as my main source of profit.”

“The late Mr. Kingsley ran the location albeit not as effectively as you.”

She smiled slightly. “He was lovely enough to leave his entire fortune to his wife.”

“You’ve done quite well on becoming a business tycoon since your retirement.” He complimented. “I admire your ambitions.” He took Willow’s hand, and she watched the move. “Although, it’s pulled you away from me.”

“Bringing Grace back pulled me from you.” Willow countered.

“Would you have been mine if she didn’t come back?” Tommy questioned. She looked out the window, staring that the early morning sky.

“Sorry,” She apologized as she looked back at him. “I’m not the best at fortune-telling.” She leaned forward. “Back to business, I’d like to buy ten percent of the Shelby Company.” Tommy looked surprised but interested.

“Why?”

“I want to be an investor, offering you funds while reaping the benefits of your business prospects. I’d also like to have a deal with you on supplying gin to my casino.” She clarified. “As a way to avoid my bullet, my father has bought land and property for me. In order to not attract too much unwanted attention, I’ve created the investor, William Kingsley. He’s my fake puppet.” She covered her mouth as another yawn escaped. “It’s a bit difficult to be ambitious as a woman, even more so since they aren’t fond of my skin. With William, I’ve been able to acquire and maintain my wealth well. I need to be stable before I bring Nathan home to me. Becoming an investor is part of the plan.”

Tommy looked at Willow as if he had fallen for her all over again. “You just never stop.”

Willow smirked. “I learned from watching you.” She complimented. “I believe you will be smart with my money.” The two looked at each other in silence. A smile almost broke out on Willow’s face, and she had to clear her throat. She rubbed her eyes as she remembered what time it was. “It would be better for us to discuss this in the morning, so I can explain the numbers and outlook to you better.” Willow pulled her nightcap back on her head. “Go home, Tommy.”

She tried to move, but Tommy took a hold of her hands. “I don’t want to go home to Grace.” He revealed. Willow met his eyes, surprised. He held her hands up to his cheeks, kissing them. “If I go home to anything, I want it to be you.”

Willow slipped her hand out from his. She lifted her hand up, using the other to hold her temple. “Wait…”

“I want to wake up to you,” He continued. “I want to hear your laugh and be in your arms when I feel I can no longer think anymore.” He moved closer to Willow. “I will never feel for Grace what I feel for you. I need you, Willow.”

She looked at the time. “Fuck, Tommy.” She said with exhaustion. “You really couldn’t have waited for the sun to come up, huh?”

“I don’t know when I’ll be able to find you. You keep running from me.”

Willow looked at him annoyed. “Your words aren’t exactly the most truthful.” Tommy gave her a knowing smirk.

“Two birds of a feather.”

Willow pursed her lips to stop herself from smiling. She sighed as the smile broke out on her face. She gave a pitiful laugh. “Tommy.” She started with a whine. “I’m probably going to be using this cane for the next year. I’ll have two horrible scars on my body. I’m sorry, but I’m honestly of no use to you.”

He leaned forward, tapping at her chest. “What I want is beating behind your ribcage.” He stated. “It’s a bit damaged, but whose isn’t?” He moved to lift up Willow’s nightgown, and she gripped his wrist to stop him. He still continued to move up the gown to reveal the scar. He leaned down to kiss it. “…I’ll let you deal with your business as you wish, but in return, don’t let another person put a mark on you.” He moved her nightgown to reveal her stomach. He held her hips as he kissed her just above her navel, resting his face against the soft skin. “Also, you should never say that you’re not family again.”

Willow never bothered wearing underwear to bed, so her lower half was completely exposed for Tommy to enjoy. He kissed her hardening clit, and her body trembled from the attention. It had been some time, and she couldn’t deny she had been building up sexual frustration. Though, Tommy’s tongue was revealing that with every move of the muscle.

She fell back onto her bed, gripping the sheet with a drowsy grip as she gave him pleased, languid moans. Her eyes were still heavy as she placed her hand in Tommy’s head. She wanted to give him the attention, but it was far too early for her to be able to fully commit to the actions.

“Later…” She murmured as sleep reclaimed her. Her body sagged heavily as she drifted off into a deep sleep. Tommy stopped his tongue when he noticed there weren’t any more responses from Willow.

He looked up to see her softly snoozing. He gave half a smile, supposing it was too much to ask of her considering his impromptu visit. He removed his shoes and vest, climbing into bed next to her. He moved her head to rest on his bicep. Noticing her nightcap was coming off again, he readjusted it for her and kissed her forehead before falling asleep with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof, writing romance is hard😂😂


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight

The stovetop lit up, and a cast-iron pan was placed on top. Soon, eggs, ham, and sausages were placed inside. Willow stepped about the kitchen with practiced ease. She looked at the food frying in the pan then up, out the window in a daze. Tommy watched Willow with interest.

She had woken up somewhat confused. She vaguely acknowledged that Tommy was in the house as she moved about. It was when she placed a table setting in front of him that he figured that somewhere in her mind, she did recognize that the man was in her house. Tommy allowed Willow to process the night before as she pleased.

She glanced over at him, watching him read the newspaper before bringing her attention back to the food. Her mind flashes back to Tommy’s confession of love, and she raised an eyebrow at the food. Since he was in the house now, she could only assume that last night really happened. He had said several times in the past that he had wanted her to be his, but it was only in fits of possessiveness. This…he was so earnest this time. That’s what really broke the cogs in Willow’s head. She placed the food on plates and served tea as well, ignoring how hot the tips of her ears were feeling.

Willow plopped down in her seat, staring at him from across the table as he ate. She pulled her up to her lips, missing her mouth. She absentmindedly adjusted the edge of the teacup to sit between her lips as she stared off into space. Tommy wasn’t sure if she was even processing anything and decided to bring her back to reality.

“Willow.” He spoke up.

She realized she was staring into space and brought her mind back to look at Tommy. It was morning, and he was at her house. She had to say that in her head, ignoring the fact that she cooked with her mind not fully there and still managed to cook everything well.

“Hmm?” She responded.

“I love you.”

Willow’s expression didn’t change immediately, and Tommy seemed to be searching in her eyes for a clue that she was fully with him this morning. He didn’t recall her doing any opium. He wondered if the incense that she was burning earlier had an effect on her. It could’ve also been her chanting, he wasn’t sure.

“I thought it was a fever dream.” She mumbled before biting into her food. It was something that was more so a thought for her that she didn’t think she had expressed verbally. At some point, her brain had fixed the broken cogs, and they were beginning to turn again, slowly.

“…You love me too.” Tommy continued when Willow hadn’t said anything for a while. She met his eyes. Should she cheer? Should she yell at him and ask him why he brought that bitch to Small Heath? Should she go over and suck his dick until he’s sensitive? That last one was definitely a thought she’d return to later.

Despite her antics, Willow does consider situations before acting on them. Tommy was someone who was only going to want more power. Willow would hinder that if she were to stand by his side as a wife. People were much more willing to accept her as his business partner than as his wife. Was he even supposed to be her happily ever after? Is that even possible with Tommy? She had to acknowledge that it’d be a difficult venture for the two.

Willow’s goal in life was to live comfortably off a rich man’s wallet. It wasn’t to be a wife. A lot had happened in the past few years, but her being monetarily successful had always been the main priority. And she had achieved it. Doesn’t that mean that she has the freedom to pursue this, even if it was difficult? And even if it is, was it worth giving up.

And then there was Grace. The thought of her almost made Willow’s blood boil. She meddled with the relationship out of curiosity and got tangled in it instead. But now, Tommy was untangling it and cutting it apart. He would probably just send Grace off to another country. Willow knew the man wouldn’t be so cold-hearted as to put a bullet in the mother of his child. He couldn’t even do it the first time Grace betrayed him.

Willow sipped her tea loudly while eying Tommy over her cup with distrust. She couldn’t let Grace out of her sight so easily. That girl would run, and Willow knew herself, she probably wouldn’t find it worth the chase. If she did chase Grace, the end game with be so anti-climactic. She set her cup down. No, she needed Grace where she could find her. The cogs were running at full speed.

“I want to get fucked by Alfie Solomons.” She announced. Tommy sighed, leaning back.

“Willow…”

“He’s the one who found me and nursed me back to help.” She explained easily. She squeezed her body excitedly. “I can’t help but admire the man’s arms. I hope the rest of his body looks just as appealing.”

“No,” Tommy responded firmly. Willow only looked at him amused.

“Tell me, when was the last time I listened to a firm no from you?” She asked. “You get to fuck women all the time, but I have to remain loyal to you? Posh! There may be some hiccups along the way, but I’m not the type that will remain complacent while you go off with other women on the grounds that it would benefit you.”

“So you’re going to fight me about this?”

She pointed at him. “If you put your dick in another woman, I’ll put my tongue in one as well.”

The two looked at each other, neither side willing to admit defeat.

“You’re a hardass.” He said. “Is there anyone you won’t argue with?”

“Oh, Tom Tom, that privilege is for you alone.” She replied with a smile. “The charm of your words is just as successful as the charm of your dick.”

“I wish my charming words worked well on you.” Willow could’ve sworn that he almost rolled his eyes. “I never questioned if I would remain loyal to you. I would. I’ll support Grace in another town.” The comment made Willow snort and sip her tea.

“You won’t be moving her to another town, Tom.” She grinned widely. “You’ll marry Grace.”

“I will not.”

“You put a ring on her.”

“How else was I supposed to get your attention?”

Willow almost tipped over her cup as she looked at Tommy as if he were an imbecile. “What? Dinner would’ve been a better start!” She exclaimed baffled. She took a moment to calm herself. “Marry Grace. I can’t yet formulate what I’d look like walking down the aisle to you. Nauseated, perhaps?” She leaned forward. Her smile was calculative. “You should appease Grace. Give her the ring and Shelby name she so desperately wants.” She winked at him. “Kingsley suits me better than Shelby.”

“I disagree.” He replied easily. “If it’s the ring you’re going to continue to complain about, I will buy you as many rings as you want.”

“And I will gladly take them, but I still won’t marry you.” She leaned back with a satisfied look. Tommy played with his fork.

“What is it, huh, Willow? What is it you want in life? What do I have to provide to bring you to me completely?” Tommy asked, clearly exasperated. Willow wanted to point out that the two can barely have a conversation without annoying each other. Could he handle that ‘till death do they part?

The two sat in silence once again. Willow fiddled with her teacup. She looked at the little bits of tea in it before meeting Tommy’s gaze.

“You don’t have to do anything.” She said softly with a shake of her head.

“Then what is it?”

“…I am yours.” She admitted. Tommy’s expression softened. “But I can’t go to you yet.” He looked at her confused. “Marry Grace. Give her what she wants.”

“It’s not what I want.” He rebutted.

“It’s what we need. Trust me.” Willow wasn’t expecting so much resistance from Tommy to marry Grace. Was there trouble in paradise? Or did Tommy finally realize how idiotic his idea was? Willow decided to change the topic. “Churchill will be asking for more assistance. Don’t worry, he’ll be paying you generously.” She finished the last of her tea. “And we could definitely use something stronger, hmm?”

She went to the cupboard, pulling out a nice bottle of whiskey. She poured two glasses and handed one over to Tommy before taking a seat with her own.

Tommy pushed the glass from side to side. He pulled out a cigarette, sliding it between her lips before lighting it. He blew smoke into the air. “Willow, you’ve been beaten up. You didn’t tell me who did it.” He swallowed down some whiskey. “Now, you’ve nearly been killed, and you won’t tell me who did it.”

Willow licked her lips in resistance to smiling. He really cared, but he didn’t believe her when she named Grace. Willow wished she had a joke in response.

“I don’t want to entertain the idea of you crying alone.” He continued, catching her attention. “Polly told me what happened with Campbell.” Willow decided that she also need a large swig of whiskey. “I wish I could’ve dealt with the man myself.” Tommy tightened his grip on the glass in front of him. “I wouldn’t have given him such a quick death.”

“Polly deserved that privilege more than any of us.” She stated with half a shrug. “Tom, they can shot me, beat me, whatever! But I won’t die.” She smiled callously at her whiskey glass. “Me drawing breath is enough to make my enemies tremble.” She changed to a neutral expression when she looked up at him. “The paths that we’re going on won’t cross so easily.” She stood, walking over to him and pressing their foreheads together.

“…Our professional relationship will be questionable,” Tommy said. “Give me a few days to move things around so that we can have a proper meeting on business.” Willow kissed his forehead.

“I like a King who listens to his Queen.”

A week later, Willow sat in her office at the casino, looking at a lunch invitation from Grace. Willow had been wondering when the wee one was going to confront her after being the cause of her most recent brush with death. Willow spun in her chair from side to side, eying it. It was until Joe took the invitation from her hand that she gave attention to him and Felix sitting in her office.

“So, you do have friends…” Joe said with mild wonder as he observed the invite.

“I’m not sure what I’d call Grace, but it’s not friend anymore.” She replied. Joe smirked at the expensive paper.

“There’s always something happening with you.”

Felix interrupted the two, placing down papers. “Just like we thought, the two men have been moved.”

“Where?” Willow questioned as she skimmed the papers. When she didn’t get an immediate answer, she looked up to see the disapproving looks of Felix and Joe.

“You forgot to mention that our end goal was an MP.” Felix chided.

“Does that scare you off?”

“No,” Joe replied. “But it makes things more difficult. There’s going to be a lot of noise if you fuck up killing the man like you did Warner.”

“I won’t fuck it up.” She assured them.

“You yourself admitted that you don’t plan well when you get too overwhelmed with emotions.” Felix pointed out. “This seems to involve a lot of emotions.” Willow didn’t reply, only looked at him. “…The men have vanished into thin air.”

“Because she was reckless,” Joe added. “Can’t forget that. They’ve scurried off because she was reckless.”

“I got it, Joe,” Willow replied abruptly with a tight smile. “Time in on my side now. Despite all of the annoyances that have happened as of late, I’m still somewhat a patient person.” She looked at the papers. “For now, let’s just focus on finding one of them. One we do, the other will get scared and move. It’ll be even better if Andrew is the one moving them. Keep watch on his bank activities. There’ll be a trail there."


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine

“Is this to your liking, Miss Kingsley?”

Willow looked at the empty top floor of the restaurant that Grace had chosen. She smiled at the owner. She had recently given him a loan, allowing for the man to expand and grow his eatery. It had become a recent favorite amongst London’s elites. She couldn’t help but enjoy the coincidence.

It was a rare day for sun in England, so Willow had arranged for the balcony to be their main place to eat. She stepped out onto it enjoy the warm breeze. They had set up fresh flowers, allowing Willow the perfect stage for a friendly event. She watched Grace’s car pull down below, and it wasn’t long that she saw the surprised blonde being escorted by the host.

“You’re early.” Grace greeted. Willow’s eyes fell on the basket that was carrying baby Charlie. She leaned against the stones of the balcony.

“The steak is to die for here.” Willow started up. “We should get it.”

“You’ve been here before?”

“Only to do business,” Willow answered with a half-hearted shrug. She stepped towards Grace, making the woman take a step back. Willow’s attention was on Charlie. She smiled at him. “Someone’s adorable.” She complimented. He made a noise at her before giggling.

“Willow,” Grace said, trying to assert her position between the two. Willow smiled at the baby once more.

“Your mother won’t let me enjoy you.” She turned to the waiter there. “Bring a stand for the basket, please.” She motioned to the table that was set. “Let’s sit.”

The waiter brought a stand to allow Charlie’s basket to sit on. The two took their seat with Grace trying to hide her nervousness, and Willow looked at the rigid position of the woman.

“…I’m trying to be amicable here.” Willow began. She gestured to the table with her professional smile. “We’re here to have a nice lunch. I’m here to entertain the fiancée of my newest business partner.” Willow watched Grace’s face become one of annoyance. Before Grace could react to the statement, Willow flagged down the waiter. Grace patiently waited for the waiter to leave before speaking up.

“I told you to stay away from the Shelbys.” She growled.

“It’s almost like you enjoy repeating yourself,” Willow mentioned uninterested.

“Were those two bullets not warning enough?!” Grace bit out.

Willow looked at the woman, ignoring the slight pain that she felt in her shoulder. “A lot of people attack me,” She explained, not being bothered by the threat in the slightest. “You aren’t the first. You won’t be the last. All of them think that I won’t get them back.” She leaned forward. “A week passes…and nothing. A month, a year, and so pass, and they think I’ve forgotten about it.” Willow’s eyes weren’t smiling as the corner of her lips tilted upward. “It’s only when I’m at their doorsteps with a gun in hand that they remember who the fuck I am.”

Grace reached into her purse, pulling a cigarette and trying to calm herself with it. Willow interrupted that plan by plucking it from her lips and putting it into one of the flower beds.

“Smoke is bad for the baby.” She answered easily. Grace looked at where the cigarette has been tossed before looking at Willow with newfound confidence.

“You talk a big game, Willow. However, I know you won’t do anything to me.”

“Do you?”

“Yes.” She replied with certainty. “You’re obsessed with money. Tommy won’t do business with the woman who murdered his wife and mother of his child.” Willow’s smile dropped as she looked at the woman with half-lidded, unimpressed eyes. Willow wondered if this was how she sounded when she used her connection to Churchill to her advantage. She sighed heavily and swallowed down her wine.

“Don’t be a bore. Killing a woman due to a dispute over a man is childish, barbaric even. I’m not you.” She responded. Grace cleared her throat, adjusting her seating. “Not everything is about you. I extend my admiration to you for staking your claim. Not many women are willing to do that.” Willow mockingly applauded Grace. “You called me to lunch to cover your own ass.” Willow shook her head and poured herself another glass of wine. “Unnecessary, truly.” 

“You just told me that you held grudges. How am I supposed to believe you?”

Willow swirled her wine in her glass before sipping it. “That’s between you and your God. My only business with Tommy is investments and stocks. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“What?”

“My focus,” Willow continued. “is now of the expansion of my money and property. It’s a change of pace from the slums.”

“Why are you letting it go?” Grace asked.

“Because a lot of good things happened as a result of it,” Willow replied easily. “I got to enjoy the company of a very attractive owner of a rum distillery. My newest conquest.” Grace continued her look of confusion at Willow.

“Did you ever even love Tommy?” Grace asked. “Money couldn’t be the only reason for you to stick around.”

“Are you asking me?” Willow responded. “Or are you trying to convince yourself that you didn’t shoot an innocent woman?”

“You’re not innocent.” Grace snapped. Willow only smiled. She felt nothing but entertainment looking at Grace have a tiny crisis as she tried to understand Willow’s thinking.

“Have him,” Willow said. “I have a different way of collecting money from him.” The waiter chose that moment to bring food out to the two of them. Willow hummed pleased as she looked at the dishes placed in front of them.

“It looks good,” Grace says as she observed the food.

“Oh,” Willow spoke up. “There is one more thing.” Grace didn’t bring her head up from looking at the food.

“What is it?”

In a flash of movement, Willow grabbed Grace by the back of her neck. She grabbed her steak knife with her free hand pulling it close to Grace’s face. The blonde struggled against the hold, but Willow was stronger. Grace watched the knife with a frightened face and paled skin. Using the knife, Willow tapped the skin just under Grace’s eyes.

“If you ever try some dumb shit like that again, I will enjoy carving that pretty face of yours and letting Charlie call me mommy.” Willow threatened. Her words were covered in malice, letting her rage out for that moment of time. Grace exhaled with a whimper in fear. Willow released her, and she moved back, knocking over her chair with a loud clatter.

Charlie began to cry, being woken up from his sleep. Willow looked at Grace with a smirk, returning her attention to her food and cutting her steak. Grace pushed strands of her hair that had moved out of their perfect bob from her face, breathing hard. She looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

“You’re a madwoman!” She shouted, grabbing Charlie’s basket and storming off.

“Bye friend!” Willow called out tauntingly. She chuckled to herself as she ate her steak, sipping wine. She finished the rest of her meal alone, thanking the owner for not asking any questions about the commotion. The valet pulled her car around, helping her inside. She sat in the car for a minute before heading back to Small Heath.

She pulled in front of Tommy’s office and marched right into the building. Michael saw her, standing from his desk to rush out and stop her. He grabbed her upper arm tightly, forcing her to stop in her gait. She turned back to look at the younger man.

“You have no business here.”

“Let go.” She said calmly.

“No,” He snapped with a cocky twitch of his eyebrow. “You’re not the future Mrs. Shelby. You’ve lost Willow.” He smirked. “Your clinging to Tommy is just desperate at this point. You. Need. To. Leave.”

“Oh, yeah?” Willow took the challenge, annoyed. She turned to Michael, backing him against a wall. She got close to him, and he cleared his throat, turning his head from her. “What are you going to do, hmm, Michael?” She asked in a low, seductive voice. It caught his attention, and he turned his head back to watch her play with the lapels of his suit. She pressed her leg between his leg.

“Wait…” He exhaled.

“I’m nothing like the girls you’ve been fucking, Michael.” She reminded him. “I’ve got a hell of a body count and raving reviews.” She slid her hand down her chest before palming his crotch. She curled her fingers around his dick. He cleared his throat again.

“Back off.” He said. She smiled at the lack of bass in his voice.

“Your dick says otherwise.” She said as she felt him hardening in his hands. “Took me less than three minutes to take the bass out of your voice. I’ll bet it only takes me one to make you beg for me.”

“Willow.”

Willow turned her head, releasing Michael to see Tommy. Michael exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Tommy looked at the scene with a neutral face, but Willow knew he wasn’t happy with the scene. He motioned her inside to his office. She turned back to Michael, poking him in the chest with her cane.

“Who’s clingier, me or him?” She asked before going to Tommy’s office.

“Michael, go see Arthur. He has something for you to do.” Tommy instructed as he closed his office door. Willow made her way to the counter that had whiskey, pouring herself a copious amount and swallowing it whole. “I have a phone call to make,” Tommy said as he made his way back to his desk. She turned to look at him.

“I came to fuck.” Willow announced. Tommy stopped reaching to his phone for a moment to look at Willow.

“I thought our relationship was strictly business.”

“You can pay me if you want to keep it business.”

“That would ruin the mood.”

“Might I remind you that I only ever touched the money after the service,” She pointed out. He shook his head and picked up his phone, making the call he was going to make. Willow turned back to the whiskey, pouring a more reasonable amount before watching Tommy talk business. He took a seat in his chair as he listened to the person on the other line.

Willow licked her lips, tasting the last bits of whiskey still on her lips. She wiggled her eyebrows mischievously before moving to sit under Tommy’s desk. Tommy watched the move intrigued, but he still spoke to the person on the line. Willow fumbled with her belt buckle. Then it was his pant buttons, and she pulled his underwear down enough to free his dick. She looked at the member that she hadn’t seen in a while.

Trying to be the better person, Willow wasn’t going to mess with Tommy while Grace was walking with his ring. But Grace kept pushing Willow’s button. After her brazen attempt to try to play nice with Willow when she had literally shot Willow in the back and was making no move to even apologize, Willow didn’t much care for playing nice.

Tommy gave her a warning look, but he made no move to stop her. She took him in her hand, jerking him to full mast. It had been a while since she had slept with Tommy or anyone else for that matter, so she couldn’t deny that she was a bit pent up. Perhaps a good fuck would calm her down.

She kissed the head gently before moving her head down to take a long stride with her tongue from his balls back to the tip. She swirled her tongue around the head, licking the slit teasingly.

Biting his lips, Tommy suppressed the moan that threatened to escape when Willow took only the head of his dick into her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks as she began to bob her head, starting a slow and teasing rhythm.

She had to admit this was the first time she attempted this type of office visit. The thrill that someone could walk in on them had her vibrate with excitement. The idea that Grace could walk in on them made her swallow him deeper. She looked up at Tommy who was focusing on his call but still lightly playing with the back of Willow's hair. His hand dipped down the back of her dress, lightly tracing her spine.

Willow felt herself growing wet as she jerked the length that wasn’t in her mouth. She couldn’t resist slipping her free hand up her dress and into her underwear. Her slim fingers were met with her wet folds and rubbed her hardened clit in timing with the bobs of her head. Tommy watched Willow’s head as he resisted ending the call earlier. She slipped her fingers inside of her, curling them just the way she liked. Tommy nearly thanked God as the call wrapped up. He placed the phone back on the receiver, ready to pay attention to Willow who was having all the fun.

The door opened, catching both of them off guard. Tommy grabbed the back of Willow’s neck, shifting his seat forward. The move made Willow have to swallow down his entire length. Combined with her fingers side of her, it sent her over the edge. Her eyes watered, and she saw stars as her hips vigorously shook as she orgasmed.

“Lizzy.” Tommy greeted as Willow’s eyes drifted to the back of her head.

“Where’s Michael?” She asked, unaware of Willow’s presence. The lack of oxygen was making Willow’s vision hazy and her underwear soaked. Tommy wouldn’t release her neck, so she was forced to make room for his dick in her throat.

“He’s running an errand. There’s no business left today, so take the rest of the day off.” He instructed. Willow swallowed, and the muscles tightened around Tommy’s shaft. He flinched in response at the jolt that traveled up his spine. Lizzy looked at the man, and he tried to remain normal. “Go, Lizzy.” She threw her hands up in surrender.

“Okay, Tommy.”

“Lock up. I don’t need anyone disturbing me.”

“Got it.” She said closing the door behind her.

He released his grip on Willow, and slowly pulled himself out of her mouth. He looked at the mess Willow was underneath the desk. He looked at her glistening hand that wasn’t from jerking him off her and her hazed look. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Did you come while choking on my cock?” He asked caressing the side of her face. She leaned her head into the touch, nodding her head softly. He leaned down to pick her up and sit her on his desk. He tilted her head up to look at him as the two shared a deep and passionate kiss.

He broke the kiss, and Willow hummed appreciatively. She watched him move to sit back in his chair. He motioned to her.

“Show me.” He commanded.

Willow licked her bottom lip as a jolt traveled through her. Slowly, she pulled her dress up to reveal the soaked underwear.

“Take it off.”

She’s more than happy to oblige him. She slides off the underwear, exposing herself to him. He enjoyed the look of a debauched Willow sitting on his desk. Pushing himself out of his chair, he walked back to Willow, bringing their lips together again as he easily slid two fingers in. She moved her hand to his neck as she shifted closer to him.

Tommy couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. He reached his hand up inside of her hair, breaking the kiss by pulling her head back. He was smooth, replacing his fingers with his dick in two smooth moves. Willow couldn’t help but moan out loud. He sucked bruises onto her neck as he pounded into her.

The desk shook with each thrust, and Willow had to resist the urge to mark the man and stake her own claim. It wasn’t time. She had to remind herself that once Grace was out of the picture, there’d never be a day that Tommy wouldn’t be walking around with her mark on him.

“Deeper.” She urged him on as she rolled her hips. She reached to grab his ass, pressing the two of them together. She let out a rough gasp. He kissed her roughly before pulling out of her and flipping her to press her against his desk. He draped himself over her, gripping her ass.

“I aim to please.” He whispered in her ear. Tommy pushed himself back in, starting a punishing pace. Willow cried out in pleasure. Her right leg shook as her orgasm knocked the wind out of her. Tommy continued his pace, leaving Willow sensitive and curling her spine as she lifted herself off of the table.

Tommy gripped her neck, kissing her as he pressed his pelvis to her ass. His own orgasm hit as his hips stilled, emptying himself inside of her.

“I love you.” He whispered as they came down from their high. Willow gave a weak, cocky smirk.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this fic has gotten so long😂😂😂


	41. Chapter Forty

Willow’s heels clicked and clacked as she performed a dance for Felix. The Ferry they were on docked at the harbor. Felix watched her with a smirk.

“You’d better not strain yourself to need your cane again.” He warned. “I didn’t bring it.” She crossed her arms across her chest with a haughty laugh.

“I’ve been doing my best these past six months and don’t need my cane. Will never need it again!” She played with her leg, unable to resist grinning at the fact that she was mobile again without a cane. “I recovered faster than I thought I would.”

“Can we go?!” Joe groaned from inside the car. His grip was tight on the steering wheel. It had been the whole journey on the ferry. “Fucking hate boats…” He muttered under his breath. 

Felix opened the backseat for Willow. “The waters were calm though.” She pointed out as she took her seat.

“Calm, rough, God forbid! Man was not meant to be on water!” He argued as Felix got in the front passenger seat. “If we were, we would have fucking gills. Does it look like I have any?!”

“How about we move onto Paris, my friend?” Felix suggested, patting the man on the back.

“The city of lights.” Willow mused as Joe made record time off of the Ferry and onto the road. He visibly relaxed when the wheels drove through the gravel. Willow smiled, continuing her thoughts. “I can’t help but feel romantic as we head to Paris. If we have time, we should go sightseeing.” Felix chuckled and Joe let out a breath of relief at being away from the water. Willow leaned back against her seat, looking out the window. “David Cullen….” She muttered. “He didn’t get too far."

“It’s the 1920s,” Joe spoke up, having regained his normal demeanor. “France is booming.”

“Who isn’t?” She countered. “The English, the French, the Americans. They’re all doing quite well economically.”

“The rich are.”

“That’s always the case.”

Felix opened up his newspaper. “Everyone wants to be like the Americans, living extravagantly.”

“Maybe I should visit America sometime.” Willow wondered aloud.

Felix glanced back at her. “You’ll immediately want to go back to England.”

“Possibly, but New York has the potential to open up some new business opportunities for myself.”

“How many more business ventures do you plan on doing?” Felix asked. She only shrugged.

“I’d like to have a decent retirement, so I should keep working for it, hmm?”

The three continued their travel to Paris. Willow looked in awe at the view of the Eiffel tower as they moved through the city. She looked at the people moving about and thought of something.

“Where are we going to find him?” She asked. The two had only told her that they had found him, but they hadn’t given her any more information.

“My intel is never incorrect.” Felix started with. “Cullen is an industry tycoon. A shady one, at that.”

“Aren’t they all?”

Felix chuckled. They pulled up to a high-class looking hotel. Felix had reserved one of the more expensive rooms, considering the size of it. She looked around as they entered it.

“This is nice.” She complimented.

“Great,” Felix said. He dropped her bags on the “Because this is where you’ll stay until tomorrow when we make our move.” Willow turned back to look at him and Joe.

“What?”

“Joe and I are going to do reconnaissance. You are going to make liberal use of the bar and room service.” He instructed before heading back to the door. He stopped and turned around. “Don’t cause any problems.” He ushered Joe out the door, closing it behind him. She stared at it, taken aback.

“You really don’t know how to let things go!” She yelled at the door with her arms open. She sighed and looked around the room. It was very overly decorated now that she had a minute to inspect it. She did enjoy the large bathroom. She decided to take up the offer of “liberal” use of the bar, pampering herself along the way.

It was when the sun set that the real fun happened. France’s nightlife was one to be explored. She dressed herself up, downed a couple of shots, and made her way to a nightclub she saw in passing when they had first arrived. It shined now that it was dark. There were several people inside, dancing, talking, and all having a good time. She enjoyed the focus on the arts in the city as she watched the girls dance on stage.

She moved to the bar once the performance was over. She flagged down the bartender. “1789, please.” She requested in French. She came to the country, might as well try their whiskey.

“You’re British.” Someone stated. It was the first English she had heard here besides Felix and Joe. She turned to see a man lean against the counter to look at her. He was a stocky man with slick black hair. “I live in England.” He continued, smiling at her. “I’m a restaurant owner.”

“Okay.” Willow acknowledged, not sure what he expected her to do with the information. She turned as the bartender brought her drink. Just as she pulled up her purse, the man stopped her.

“Please.” He said, taking care of the bill. She looked at him.

“Thank you.” She replied, turning her body to give him her full attention. She raised an eyebrow after taking a sip of her drink. “You don’t sound British.”

“I’m Italian.” He responded. Willow hadn’t missed the Italian accent that came from the man, but she’d decided to feign ignorance. She nodded her head slowly.

“I’m not familiar with the language.” She admitted.

“It’s fine since we both seem to be familiar with English.” He gestured with his head over to a table that had other men that looked of Italian descent sitting together and enjoying themselves. “Would it be too bold of me to ask you to sit with me?”

“Not at all.” She offered her hand. “Willow.” She introduced. He took her hand, kissing the top of it. She would argue that the man was too familiar with her, but she didn’t have anything else to do the rest of the night.

“Angel.” He replied. He rested his hand on her lower back, escorting her to the table. When she got closer, she saw all of the men and their expensive suits. She could guess what they did for employment and looked back at Angel.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Course not. We’re all just enjoying the night. Same as you. In fact, you caught my eye as soon as you entered.” The two sat down together. Willow sipped on her drink, debating how to approach the man. The image of Tommy flashed in her head, and she was tempted to swat it out of her mind. A smug smirk came over her face.

“I thought it’d be fair of me to say that I am taken in some regard.” She decided to admit. He placed one hand up in a slight surrender.

“I will be too with a woman I’m pursuing. I only wished to speak to a fellow English.” He insisted. “It’s hard to keep up with French. They speak so quickly.”

“Italians speak quickly too.” Willow set her martini glass onto the table, turning to the man. “So, tell me about this woman you’re trying to woo.” She didn’t miss the way the man’s face brightened at the chance to brag about the woman. Willow was almost jealous.

“Oh, I could go on for hours about Lizzie.” He finished, slouching slightly on cushioning. Willow looked at him more attentively.

“…Lizzie Stark?” She questioned. He looked over at her.

“Yes, how did you know?”

Willow couldn’t help the amusement that showed itself on her face. “Life is really interesting.” She said lightheartedly. Angel looked at her, hoping for further elaboration on her words. She pushed some of his hair that had fallen out of place back behind his ear. “Lizzie and I know each other.”

“I didn’t know England was so small.”

“It seems France is the same since we’ve stumbled upon each other.”

“Will you visit my restaurant with her then? Help out an unrequited love?” He asked. She looked at the man. It wouldn’t be the worst option for Lizzie. The woman could use a break from the Shelby boys. Though, just from the way Angel approached her at the bar, she couldn’t see the relationship lasting too long. Willow pulled out a pen and notebook from her bag, quickly jotting down some notes. She tore out the page and handed it over to him.

“This, mon garçon naïf, is the best was to get your love to be requited.” He tilted his head, curious of the French word that Willow used. “I warn you. She is tied to a lot of dangerous people.”

“That always seems to be the case with everyone.” He replied, not phased by Willow’s words of caution. She found the response to only make things more interesting. “Are these dangerous people why the two of you know each other?”

“Oh, Darling,” Willow drawled as she caressed the side of his cheek. She gave him a small smile. “I am the dangerous person.” She picked up her glass, swallowing the rest down with ease before setting it back down. She got to her feet and turned to look down at the seated man. “Also, if you want that plan to work, you can’t mention that you met me.”

“What, why?”

“Lizzie isn’t particularly fond of me.” Willow teased. “The mere mention of my name will sour your relationship with her. Best not to agitate.” She smiled and took his glass in hand. “I wish you the best of luck.” She downed his liquor before walking away with ease, leaving Angel to ponder the encounter he had just had.

Willow was only mildly surprised to see that Joe and Felix had returned. She looked at the clock, seeing that it was one in the morning. She hummed at it before looking at the men.

“I had a great evening.” She began as she tossed her shoes off. “What about you two?”

“I can smell you from here,” Joe said, covering his nose.

“I hope I smell of roses.”

He only rolled his eyes in response. “We’ve got the schedule of Mr. Cullen. He’s most vulnerable during an… impromptu meeting tomorrow with someone that he plans to kill.” Willow sat on the bed, pulling the accessories from her hair.

“Does the situation need interference?” She asked.

“I plan on interfering,” Joe said, despite the look of disapproval from Felix. “The man has done nothing wrong.”

“In that case, I welcome the interference.” She looked at them. “Now, I’m going to bed, and I’ll be able to fully contribute once I’m sober.” She said before passing out right there. Felix looked at the drunk woman scattered across the bed and sighed.

“You told her liberal use.” Joe reminded.

The following afternoon, Willow was up and ready to go. She had bound her chest down and stuffed her hair into her hat to give the appearance of a young man. Felix drove them to the warehouse that Cullen was doing his unsavory business in. They entered the empty building, taking the freight elevator up to the third floor.

Cullen had two men at his side while he had the collar of another that he was beating up. Joe opens the freight doors, gaining everyone’s attention. Cullen’s men drew guns on them. Felix looked at them unbothered.

“My name is Stewart.” He greeted as the three of them walked forward. “Your secretary told us where we could find you.” Felix looked at the bloody man. “Though, perhaps it would’ve been better to have held our meeting at your office.”

Cullen pushed back his pale blond hair, streaking it with blood. “No,” He said with a wave of his hand. “I’ll be finished here in a second.”

“Yes, of course,” Joe said as he put a bullet into Cullen’s men’s heads. Cullen dropped the beaten man, startled.

“What the fuck?!” He yelled.

“Couldn’t watch an innocent man be killed,” Willow said with a shrug.

“Boys!” Cullen yelled. Joe didn’t get a chance to disable Cullen as men appeared on the other side with machine guns. Willow grabbed the bloody man, dragging him behind a pillar as they all took cover from the onslaught of bullets.

“Jesus!” Willow exclaimed as she covered her ears. Joe peeked his head for a moment, only to duck back as they fired at him.

“He’s getting away!” He said as he killed two more men. Willow used one hand to cover one of her ears, and the other to inspect the bloody man and make sure there were no life-threatening wounds.

“Who are you guys?” The man asked.

“Someone who wants Cullen’s head.” She answered. The man chuckled and spit out blood.

“Then you’d better hurry before he gets away.”

“Joe!” Willow urged. Four more shots were taken before the floor became quiet.

“Clear!” Joe said. Willow helped the beaten man stand, putting his arm over her shoulder to carry some of his weight.

“Well, get a move on!”

Felix and Joe sprinted to the emergency stairway that Cullen had escaped out of. Willow took the man down the freight elevator, bringing him to the car. She lied him in the backseat. She heard the noise of a scuffle and moved to an alleyway where she turned in time to see Felix be punched to the ground by Cullen. Cullen looked at Willow before taking off at a full sprint. Joe grunted as he kicked a man into the trash before running after him.

“Felix, get in the fucking car!” Felix pushed himself up onto his feet as Willow ran back to the car, getting in the driver’s seat. She started the engine just as Felix got in and sped off. She saw Joe as she glanced down alleyways and figure Cullen wasn’t far ahead. “He just had to be a runner.” She muttered in annoyance. She swerved around a corner roughly before slamming her foot on the gas. She smirked to herself, and Felix looked at the expression a bit concerned.

“Do you know what you’re doing?”

“He doesn’t deserve a graceful capture.” She said just as he ran out in front of her car. She grinned and slammed her breaks, hitting him. He was knocked back a few meters, rolling on the rough terrain of the road. Joe skidded to a stop, bracing his hands on the hood for impact.

“Jesus!” He exclaimed as he looked at the downed Cullen. Willow moved her window down, poking her head out as she heard Cullen groaning.

“Oh, good! I didn’t kill this one too early.” She exclaimed. Joe breathed out a laugh as he took a moment to catch his breath. Felix got out of the car moving to step over the groaning Cullen.

“Yeah, he’s still alive.” He said before punching the man and knocking him out.

“Great!” Willow sang. She swerved her head back to look at the man in her backseat. “A Mr. William Kingsley will be reaching out to you soon.” She began. “In the meantime, please keep quiet about this.” He nodded his head, a tad bit confused over the events that had just transpired. They dropped him off at a hospital, and as night drew, the three of them set up in one of Cullen’s factories.

By the time it was dark, Cullen was awake and in tears as they had him tied to a chair in front of a burning incinerator. Willow lit a cigarette as she sat in a chair in front of him, exhaling the smoke into his face.

“Please,” The man begged in French. “Please, I need a doctor.”

“You’ll get no doctor.” She replied in French before switching to English. “I’d like to continue this conversation in English. Where’s Adam Jensen?” The man’s body flinched as he realized who had come after him.

“…I don’t know where he is.” He said. When he was met with Willow’s unconvinced expression, he began to babble. “I-I-I just needed the money. I didn’t know who the girl was.”

“You needed power.” Willow corrected. She gestured to the factory. “You’ve become quite the entrepreneur in Paris.”

“Please, please…I have a family.”

“So did Natasha.” She snapped back. Willow stood, bringing a small table forward, as she cut the man from his restraints. She placed a map onto the table with a pencil. “Point out where Adam Jensen is hiding.” She shrugged. “I might even give you the chance to see your family.”

Cullen looked at her then at the map before wiping his eyes. He licked his tear-stained lips as he picked up the pencil, trembling. He gripped it tightly before attempting to lunge at Willow with is. Joe was faster though. As Willow leaned back in surprise, he grabbed Cullen’s wrist, slamming the man’s face onto the table. Joe frowned and with a jerk, dislocated Cullen’s shoulder. The blond howled out in pain, whimpering as Joe released him.

Willow sighed as the man yelled out in pain and agony. She stood up straight and looked at Felix.

“Guess we’re doing it the old-fashioned way.” He stepped around Cullen. “It was worth the attempt.” He nodded his head at Joe, who pulled out extra rope to bind Cullen’s hands behind his back. He pulled him to his feet as Felix opened the large steel door to the incinerator. The flames roared, and Cullen’s pants became damp with his urine.

Joe rolled his eyes as he positioned Cullen in front of the incinerator. His legs were shaking as he glanced back at the fire. Willow stretched out her arm as she aimed a gun at his forehead.

“Don’t do this!” The man begged and pleaded over and over. She remained calm, keeping her arm steady.

“I can either put a bullet in your head now as mercy in exchange for the information I need, or Joe can toss you inside and you scream as you feel your body being burned alive. Dealer’s choice.” He looked at the three of them before huffing and glaring in anger. He spat in Willow’s face. She closed her eyes from the impact, jolting in surprise.

“You fucking cunt!” He shouted. “You fuck! You’ll be fucking killed by Birch! I guarantee it!”

She wiped the spit from her face, shrugging slightly. “…Tough shit.” She said as Joe pushed the man into the fire. The man’s screams echoed through the factory as Felix slammed the door shut. Willow stepped up to watch the man burn alive without breaking her gaze away from him.

After it went silent in the incinerator, Felix handed over a handkerchief so she could properly wipe her face. The three of them exited the factory together in silence.

“It’s interesting,” Joe said breaking the silence. Willow and Felix looked at them. “The men were only handed money, and yet they’ve still remained loyal to Birch despite their lives being in danger. It’s not often you find men like that.”

“Cullen’s loyalty was misplaced,” Willow responded. “I’ll still commend the effort.” The three walked back to the car, already setting their eyes on the next target.


	42. Chapter Forty-One

“Okay.”

The early, morning sun rose, breaking light into Willow’s house. She got out of her bed, proceeding to move around the house to open all the windows. She removed the sheets from her bed and guest bed, going to her laundry room to wash the sheets.

She bustled around the house, not thinking much of anything as she moved. She hung up her sheet to dry in her backyard and went to put down new sheets. They shined in the morning as she spread it out over her bed. Once she was satisfied with her rooms, she moved down to her office and living area. She cleaned out everything, disposing of old and unnecessary papers.

She moved into her bathroom, scrubbing it from head to toe. Standing over her toilet, she fiddled with the small glass bottle that held her opium. She softly clicked her tongue repeatedly as she looked at the toilet with a raised eyebrow. Sighing deeply, she opened the bottle and poured the drug down the toilet before pulling the handle. She watched them disappear with the water before turning her head away and going to her kitchen.

She made herself a breakfast that was full of the color green with no meat mixed in. She brewed a lemon and ginger tea to accompany her breakfast. Setting up her breakfast table, she stopped to go turn on her record player. Soon, the sound of a piano washed through the house as she took her seat to eat her breakfast.

Willow looked at her tea as she finished her meal. She hummed along with the lone piano as she sat by herself. She sipped on her tea, glancing at the empty seat across from her. She soon moved to clean up her table, the dishes, and her kitchen.

When her house was in a state of impeccable cleanliness, she made her way upstairs and ran a bath. She laid her clothes out as the water warmed. Disrobing and sinking into the water, Willow was meticulous about cleaning herself. She was always big on keeping herself clean, but today, she emphasized cleanliness heavily.

It was for nearly an hour that she remained in her bath before getting up. She lathered her body in oils and lotion before putting on a simple white dress and wrapping her hair up into a white headdress. She went to her jewelry box in her room, picking out her favorite stone bracelets and necklace.

While remaining barefoot, she walked back downstairs and lit some sage. Willow moved through the house, chanting and cleansing her home. She returned back to her living area to set up an altar. She framed the only picture that she had of Mama. On a small round table, she placed the picture down and got two vases with fresh lilies to put near the image. She set up an incense to burn and stepped back, satisfied with the setup.

Kneeling in front of it, she closed her eyes and began to pray. When she finished, a single tear fell down her left cheek as she opened her eyes. She stood, touching the portrait softly.

The wind swam through the bedsheets as they dried in Willow’s backyard. It was a large backyard, but it allowed her enough space to have a small table, garden, as well as an area to dry her clothes. Willow set herself up at the table outside, watching her plants bask in the sun as she sat in mourning.

She tapped her nails on the small plate that held her teacup, enjoying the wind that carried the scent of her incenses. She had turned on a new piano record, one that her mother favored. Willow’s eyes drifted close.

Her mind drifted back to when she was young and sitting on Mama’s porch. The creak of Mama’s rocking chair as she moved back and forth on it was a soothing sound. She remembered her years with her Mama before her father came and took her away. She felt that she was back at the place she called home. She could see a flash of sun that matched her mother’s radiant smile. Willow felt her mother’s hand on her shoulder.

Someone cleared their throat, pulling Willow from her inner mind. She slowly opened her eyes, moving them without moving her head to see Grace standing in her backyard with Charlie on her hip. Willow turned her head to properly look at the woman and child. She couldn’t help but wonder if Grace was using Charlie as her defense mechanism.

“Your front door was unlocked.” She began. Willow only looked at her. Despite Willow’s threat that one day at lunch, she’s remained neutral towards Grace and Tommy. There was nothing but professionalism the times that she met with Tommy. For the most part, she had Ralph handle the business regarding the Shelby Company. In return for her distancing herself, Grace’s apprehensions towards Willow softened. Willow thought it was a terrible thing to do.

“You’ve made yourself comfortable walking right in.” Willow sipped her tea. “You’ve become a true Shelby.”

“Good Afternoon, Willow.”

“Good Afternoon, Mrs. Shelby.” Willow didn’t miss the glimmer of arrogance that flitted through Grace’s eyes. “Tea?” She offered.

“I’m not staying for long.” With her head held high, Grace walked up, handing over a nicely decorated envelope to her. Willow couldn’t help but look at the envelope suspiciously. It was when she opened it and saw that it was a wedding invitation that her suspicion changed to curiosity.

It’s not as if Willow had forgotten her suggestion – demand really – for Tommy to marry Grace. She just didn’t believe that she’d be considered on the wedding list.

“I’m surprised,” Willow admitted.

“It’s because you’re no longer a threat to me,” Grace stated easily. Willow couldn’t help but grin.

“It took you nearly killing me for you to realize that, huh?” She teased.

“…You never would’ve gotten the bullet had you watched your mouth.”

Willow’s smile became languid. “You should’ve aimed for my mouth then. Oh, but we know you’re not a great shot.”

Grace clenched her teeth at the subtle poke. “I suspected Tommy still had feelings for you.”

“My pussy is immaculate.” Willow interrupted. Grace resisted rolling her eyes.

“Not nearly enough for Tommy to want to marry you.” Willow was fazed by Grace’s insults, knowing better. She only shrugged.

“Everyone is interested in different things.” She replied easily. She sipped on her tea as Grace adjust Charlie in annoyance to properly sit on her hip.

“Listen,” She began. “I’m trying to extend a kindness to you by letting you come. It with a good heart that I’ve stopped insisting that the Shelby family cut all contact with you. Their business with you is very profitable.”

“Oh, I appreciate the generosity,” Willow replied with feigned sincerity. Grace was clearly expecting more of a fight out of her. However, Willow only kept a reserved smile on her face.

“Well… goodbye.” Grace turned to walk off.

“Grace,” Willow said as she looked over the invitation. The woman turned back to look at her. “Despite our disagreements,” Willow moved her head to look up at her. “I did consider you a friend.” A moment passed between them as Grace looked at her.

“…I can’t say I’ve ever felt the same way.” She admitted. “Perhaps in another life, there could’ve been some potential.” Willow played with the invitation as Grace made her exit.

“How unfortunate.” She commented when she heard her front door close.

Not long after the impromptu meeting, Willow drove up to her Mama’s house. She pulled around the driveway and stepped onto the porch, taking her usual seat on the top step. She looked out at the fields.

“Are you coming back now?” Gherri asked from behind. Willow kept her gaze on the field.

“It was Mama would’ve wanted, huh?” She replied.

“Yes,” Gherri answered clearly. The response made Willow chuckle. Gherri moved to sit next to Willow on the steps. “However, I know Mama wouldn’t force you to stay here just because she’s gone.” She shrugged. “I would though.”

“I’m terrible company when I’ve been forced to into something.” 

“I’m terrible company in general, but I believe we’d grow on each other. Even though you complain about the delivery, you consider the words I say.”

The two looked at each other with smiles. Gherri moved to pull a bankbook out of her apron pocket.

“I just request that you come to visit.” Willow looked at the book before slowly taking it. She opened the book and saw the numerous deposits that had been made over several years. Her eyes fell on the total amount, and she looked back at Gherri with wide eyes. “Mama’s a better businesswoman than you.” She deadpanned.

“This is too much, though.”

“Mama never thought you’d fail in business, but she wasn’t all-knowing.” Willow sighed closing the bankbook and tapping it against her knee.

“So,” She began. “What are you going to do here all by yourself?”

Gherri shook her head, looking out at the field. “I’m not alone.” Behind them, they could hear the creak of Mama’s rocking chair. “Mama really liked it here.”

Willow looked out at the fields. “Yeah,” She agreed wistfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short one than usual.
> 
> If you're interested, here's what Willow was listening to:  
> Chopin - Nocturnes, Op. 9: No. 2 in E-Flat Major  
> Bach - The Well Tempered Clavier prelude in c major


	43. Chapter Forty-Two

“My God, that has got to be the ugliest dress I’ve ever seen,” Willow commented to herself as Grace entered the church.

She was seated in the back corner, watching the ceremony in a place that avoided the eyes of both families. Though, she wondered if they would’ve even noticed her. There was so much tension in the air that they probably wouldn’t have noticed her if she had walked in naked. Though, she very much enjoyed the tension. It was a lot more entertaining than the actual ceremony. She joined in the applause when the ceremony finished before slipping out to watch the photos of the family being taken.

She lit a cigarette as she stood under a tree. She glanced at her shoes that seemed like they would be dirty by the time they made it back to the house. Willow looked over at the family, not missing Tommy’s gaze going towards a man.

“Uh-oh.” She muttered, blowing out smoke. She observed the man, chuckling. Tommy couldn’t even put a pause on working during his wedding day. Willow considered calling him a workaholic. It didn’t take long for one of the Shelbys to spot Willow. To her luck, it was Polly. She looked at the young woman surprised before making her way over to her.

“Willow!” She greeted with a smile, kissing her cheeks. Willow returned the gesture. “Grace is either confident or stupid to invite you.”

Willow looked at her amused. “It’s a thin line with her, yes?” Polly gave her a knowing look.

“So, why else would you show up if not to cause trouble?”

“I had to give congratulations to the new couple.” She explained. It was at that moment that Tommy happened to look over. The two locked eyes and Willow simply nodded. She watched the happy couple get into the carriage that would carry them to the house for the reception. Willow spotted Arthur and made her move over to him. He smiled as she joined to walk alongside him.

“I didn’t think you’d come.” He started.

“I didn’t think business would be happening.” She countered, making Arthur’s smile falter a bit. “What was that all about?”

Arthur sniffled. “Er, Tommy said we shouldn’t involve you.”

She put on a fake look of offense. “Why I thought I had proven myself to be an excellent negotiator!”

“Legally, yes.” John laughed, taking her by surprise as he hugged her from the side. He took his toothpick out of her mouth, pointing it at her. “You’re not needed for this.”

“I think I should remind you that not all of my wealth was made legally,” Willow replied. “In fact, I’d say more than two-thirds were made in a not so legal way.” John popped his toothpick back his mouth shrugging. They walked into the house, and he offered to help take off her coat. She let him help, and when John took off the coat, he couldn’t help but whistle at Willow.

Willow’s outfit was fitted well to her body before flowing out past her knees. It was peach-colored with lace material and patterning throughout. She designed a flower to gather up the dress to one shoulder, hiding the scar from the bullet. She was happy that she managed to get one of her larger fire agates cut into a jewel shape and placed in a long gold necklace. John looked her up and down, very impressed.

“You know this day is not about you.” He commented. Willow leaned over, kissing his cheek and smirking.

“Every day is about me.”

She was lucky that they had arrived before a majority of the crowd. It gave her a chance to slip into Tommy’s office unnoticed. She was momentarily happy to have been given a tour of the house when he first bought it, so she could navigate the house well. However, it had been a while, and it was sheer luck that she walked into the correct room. She moved to his liquor cabinet, fishing out whiskey to pour herself a glass.

She took the glass to stand by the fireplace, looking at the crackling flames. The door opened behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Tommy enter the room. He came to a halt when he saw Willow. His eyes drifted down her back, looking at how the dress followed the curve of her spine and accentuated her ass.

“Congratulations.” She stated, breaking the silence. He closed the door behind him once he recovered.

“I didn’t think you’d come.” He began moving closer to her.

She placed her hand up, stopping him. Anyone could see the hunger in his eyes right now. The last thing she needed was for someone to come in while she bent over a desk. He acquiesced, stepping to the side to grab her whiskey, drinking it. The two fell into a comfortable silence with one another.

“If we were to have one, who would you invite to our wedding?”

Willow looked at him, genuinely taken off guard by the question. She thought that he at least had some sort of affection for Grace considering he proposed to her, but she guessed the river had run dry. She couldn’t help but wonder when. Her mind drifted back to the night when Tommy confessed his love, and she wondered if it was then.

“I can only think of two people still alive in my life.” She began. “One is a child and the other lives in the countryside and has terrible conversational skills.”

Tommy hummed in response, leaning forward to kiss her lips lightly. He stepped closer into her space. With her heels on, the two were at eye level, allowing her to look into his sharp blue eyes even more closely.

“It’s a bit taboo to kiss another woman on your wedding day.” She pointed out.

“Then you shouldn’t have dressed as if you were my wedding present.” He said, catching her index finger with his own. She licked her lips, smirking. “…I feel like it’s time to get an explanation on why it is you insisted I marry the wrong woman today.”

Willow whistled. “You’re being rather harsh, Tommy. You loved her at one point.”

“Yes, but she can’t compare to you.” He moved his hand up to adjust Willow’s hair clip that had moved out of place. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

“I didn’t know you were such a romantic.”

“Perhaps saying loving things will enrapture you enough to never leave me.” The two shared a soft kiss.

“Why did I have to find out today that you’re messing with the Russians?” She asked as they parted, unable to resist the temptation of asking.

“And here I was thinking we were having a romantic moment.” He started, rubbing his forehead. She used her thumb to make him look at her.

“Why do business on your wedding day?”

“It’s not my wedding day,” He argued. “You said I should do it to appease Grace. I’ve made it very clear who I want.”

“A vindictive woman is troublesome if left to their own devices.” She explained. The two looked at each other in silent disagreement.

“…It’s a business venture that doesn’t involve your side of business. You work as a Kingsley, not a Shelby, remember?”

“Cute,” Willow said with a fake smile. She poked his chest. “In order to get rid of the potential for more stress, perhaps you should encourage the boys not to fight today. Act like proper high-class gentlemen. After all, it is your wedding day.” She kissed him on the cheek before slipping out of the office. The guests were busy talking amongst themselves, not noticing her exit. She was lucky none of Grace’s family was around to question her activity. She grabbed a glass of champagne, moving about the house. There were bits and pieces that Grace had added to it since she had first been shown the house.

Her eyes fell on the portrait of Grace, Tommy, and Charlie. She kept her mind silent as she viewed it. Her attention was grabbed by the looks from Grace’s side of the family. They were a mixture of lust, interest, and disgust.

As she had moved about the house, she didn’t miss the snide comments about the way she presented herself, carried herself, as well as how her dress hugged her curves, making her features prominent. Willow loved the attention, but she regretted retiring at that moment. People like Grace’s family were the best to milk money out of. They all had some sort of degradation kink. Instead of coming out of retirement, she chose to only wink at the individuals, potentially infuriating them even more.

She would give Grace this day, she decided. Because, once she found Adam Jensen, she’d get to focus all of her attention to deal with the two most annoying people in her life. She smiled to herself. Gherri was right to call her a vindictive bitch. Willow couldn’t help that she was the type to hold grudges, but in her defense, she always gave people a chance to leave her alone. They just never did.

“They look so prudish,” Willow muttered to herself as she drank her fifth glass of champagne.

“I agree,” Polly said as she took a glass of champagne as well. She looked Willow up and down. “It’s just one more reason as to why Tommy made the wrong decision.”

Willow gave Polly half a smile. “I’d argue that he’d made the right decision.” The response confused Polly, but she decided not to pry into it too much. She wasn’t ready to spend the night analyzing why two grown adults couldn’t admit that they loved each other.

“Don’t cause too many problems.” She told Willow instead.

“I can’t make any promises,” Willow admitted. “But I’ll do my best since you look so goddamn beautiful tonight.”

“Look at yourself.” Polly pointed out. “You outdid the fucking bride.”

“As if it’s a difficult thing to do.”

The two looked at each other before laughing together. They enjoyed more conversation with each other as the night continued. It was after Willow’s ninth glass that she decided to excuse herself to get some fresh air before she got too drunk. Her face felt incredibly hot against the cool air. She lit herself a cigarette. Her sobering up was interrupted by the bride stepping outside to join her. Willow turned her body, knowing better than to have her back to the woman.

“What business is Tommy up to?” She questioned. Willow looked around confused before pointing at herself.

“Why the fuck are you asking me?”

“His business partner should know what he’s up to.”

Willow blew out smoke, deciding to quote the boys. “I know what legal matters he’s up to.” The answer seemed to satisfy Grace.

“He puts a limit on your interactions. Good.” She said with relief. Willow looked at the woman.

“…As long as what he does doesn’t come home, then you shouldn’t worry about it.” Grace looked at Willow, and Willow stared back.

“Would you do the same?” She asked.

“Jesus, stop comparing yourself to me,” Willow said, putting out her cigarette. “The math won’t fucking add up.” She walked past Grace, heading inside and wandering the house again. She moved as if she was taking a tour, and the tour led her to come up behind Lizzie as she, Michael, and Arthur were arguing.

“What do you know about love?!” Lizzie snapped. “About when lightning strikes?”

“So, it was lightning, hmm? Not petrol.” Arthur replied with a smug look. Willow was confused about the conversation as she stepped forward to watch Michael and Arthur walk away. She had picked up on the word love.

“…Did something happen to your man?” Lizzie ignored Willow in favor of stepping forward.

“You set fire to his restaurant to stop him from coming! You have no right to choose who I step out within my own time!” She yelled. Willow blinked a couple of times, not prepared for the revelation or outburst. The boys stopped, turning to walk back. Willow moved forward, blocking them from Lizzie.

“Watch it.” She warned. Michael glared at Willow before looking at Lizzie.

“Lizzie, you now have an important position in this company. You got the order, same as us. You can do it.” He said.

“The balls on this boy.” She scoffed. He pointed his finger at Willow.

“The same goes fucking double for you.”

Willow rolled her eyes. “Really cracking the whip, aren’t we? Oh no, whatever shall I do?” Michael looked at Willow with frustration before turning and walking away.

“Until further notice,” Arthur called out as he walked away. “No fraternizing with foreigners.”

Lizzie clenched her fists in frustration. “Yeah?! Well, you can tell Tommy from me all the girls in the office think he’s losing his fucking mind!” Lizzie stormed off with a confused Willow trailing behind her. “I fucking hate it here,” Lizzie said in frustration, stopping tears from falling out of her eyes. Willow pursed her lips, unsure of what to say in the situation.

“Um, perhaps you should’ve been more discrete if you wanted to mess with an Italian boy,” Willow suggested. Angel had successfully wooed Lizzie, and Willow had attained a level of friendship with her as well. She questioned how they found out so quickly that she was seeing the man.

“So, you agree with their actions?!” She snapped.

“Of course not, Liz,” Willow replied. “You should’ve come to me if you wanted to keep it under wraps.” Lizzie scoffed.

“What’s the point? You’re on Tommy’s payroll too.” Willow watched Lizzie stomp off, unable to come up with a rebuttal as quickly. Willow rubbed her chin as she thought to herself. The Peaky Blinders had attacked the Changrettas due to a mere suggestion she had given a guy she met in Paris. Angel had to deal with the wrath of hot-headed boys. Willow lifted up an eyebrow as something dawned on her. She could use this to her advantage.

She snickered to herself as she made her way to a nearby bathroom, sprucing up her makeup before going back upstairs to the dining room. The dinner introductions had already started, with Arthur giving a speech. He was stumbling as he did it. Willow slipped into the room, intending on gaining little attention. That was cut short when Arthur’s eyes fell on her.

“Willow?” He said with a vulnerable voice. She suddenly became the center of attention. Arthur moved out of the room in a hurry. Willow glanced at Tommy, making eye contact with the man before following after Arthur. Linda trailed behind her.

“The methods that you gave me aren’t working!” Linda chastised ass the two went after Arthur.

“People slip,” Willow explained. “You should know that since you’re a user too.” She snapped back.

“Former.”

“Sure.”

The two found him at the front door. Arthur looked straight at Willow. He was about to approach, but she gave him a sharp look and shake of her head. With her palm low, she gestured for him to stop moving towards her. Taking Linda by the shoulder, she positioned the woman in front of her husband. Willow looked at Arthur.

“Speak to your wife.” She instructed. He looked at her unsure. “Just do it.” She said tightly. “Tell her what you’re feeling.” The two began to talk with Willow playing facilitator, keeping the conversation under control.

“God loves you,” Linda spoke. Willow resisted well to not roll her eyes. Tommy cleared his throat, catching the attention of the three of them.

“Can I speak to my brother?” He asked. He eyed Willow, and his tone was slightly aggravated. “Alone.” Willow placed her head up, going back inside with a shake of her head.

“Never a dull day with the boys.” She said to herself as she rubbed her temples. Linda marched right up to Willow, putting her finger in Willow’s face.

“You had no business being at this wedding!” She bit out before marching back to the dining room. Willow watched her go, scratching her head.

“…Maybe Esme will be the only wife I get along with…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I gotta say is... Willow got ass


	44. Chapter Forty-Five

Willow’s heels echoed through the halls of the hospital with each step she took. There wasn’t much activity happening inside the halls that she traveled through, only the occasional nurse that nodded their heads towards her. She had to resist smirking as she walked through the halls as a nurse, unnoticed by the others that she wasn’t an employee.

Another nurse nodded at her as she walked by, smoothly handing over Angel Changretta’s patient chart before continuing in her stride. Willow continued on her way to the room the man was in. As she rounded the corner just before his room, she slowed in her pace as her eyes fell on two men who were playing guards in front of Angel’s door. They placed their hands out, blocking the door and stopping her from going inside.

She looked up, eying the two of them with a raised eyebrow before putting on her professional smile.

“Good Afternoon.” She greeted. She nodded towards the door. “I believe there’s a patient in there that requires a checkup, unless…” She looked at the chart, pretending to read it before returning her eyes to the men. “No, this is the room for a Mr. Angel Changretta.”

“…We’ve never seen you before.” One commented. His voice was low and threatening, but Willow wasn’t phased by this. In fact, she welcomed the slight entertainment of these boys.

“Hospitals tend to employ more than three nurses.” She replied. They still looked at her apprehensive. She flipped the chart so they could see it. “I do have the right man. I do have a job to do. And so, I’d appreciate it if you were to step out of the way please.”

The two men shared looks with one another before moving out of the way, allowing for her to proceed into the room.

“Thank you,” Willow said with a bit of a playful tune. She walked inside. There were several beds inside, but Angel was the only man in the room beside his father, Vicente, who sat in a chair next to the bed.

Vicente had his head in his hands, understandably so. Considering the bandages on this man, John had nearly killed the boy. She looked at Angel, who was unconscious with slow breaths. A twinge of guilt traveled through her body. She had a hunch that the Shelby’s wouldn’t get along with the Italians, but she didn’t think it’d escalate to this level. If anything, Willow suspected they would’ve just cut ties with Lizzy. Willow should’ve known better considering how possessive Tommy was, and how long Lizzy has been around all of them.

She walked confidently, grabbing a chair to take a seat on the opposite side of Angel where Vicente sat. She glanced once more at the bandaged man then at Vicente who had pulled his head up to look at Willow. What’s done is done, and now there was an opportunity so sweet that she couldn’t resist taking advantage of it.

“Killing John Shelby won’t elicit the response that you want out of the Peaky Blinders, Mr. Changretta.” She began. His face contorted into one of anger.

“Who the fuck are you?!” He growled in Italian.

“My employer, Mr. William Kingsley, sent me.” She replied back in Italian. It was the only sentence she bothered learning in the language, so she switched back to English. “And perhaps we can continue this conversation in English, yes? I’m afraid that I’m not all that confident in my Italian.” She explained. “I really only learned to say that one line and ‘fuck you’.”

Vicente still looked angry, but he obliged Willow’s request. “Is Kingsley part of the Peaky Blinders?” He questioned, seething in anger. “Have you come to finish off my son?!”

“No,” She replied with a look of disgust at the thought. “I don’t work in such uncouth ways.” She touched her chest. “I’m only here to give you the opportunity for you to put Thomas Shelby in his place.” He looked her up and down with a look of suspicion.

“Who are you?”

Willow only smiled. “My boss sells information to the highest bidder. I’m simply a liaison.” She answered. “Men don’t feel as threatened if it’s a woman that comes with the proposition.” She saw his apprehensiveness and sought to quell any hesitations. “I promise…the information will be worth it.”

“I won’t pay for useless information.” He replied, questioning the integrity of what Willow had to offer. Willow placed her hands up placated.

“I understand your apprehensions, welcome it even.” She assured him. “What’s business without a bit of marketing?” She placed her hands down, crossing her ankles and putting on her best professional smile. “Mr. Shelby, Thomas that is, has an event coming up that is, well, honestly, a prime location to make him pay his dues. His wife is hosting a dinner for the charity foundation that she’s started. It’s a rather important dinner, so important that all of the Shelby family members will be in attendance. I can get a man in with ease to get your revenge.”

“I’d need more than one man.”

Willow shook her head. “Can’t do that. The Shelby family will most certainly notice many Italians suddenly working the even. However, he won’t notice anything amiss in his own Englishmen. My employer is offering to provide his own workers to assist you.”

Vicente stared at Willow, trying to get a read on what she really wanted. “…And? What’s your Mr. Kingsley getting out of this?”

“I already told you, we sell information to the highest bidder. Money is what we want.” She answered. “I only gave you a teaser. The rest of the information will cost ten thousand pounds.” She leaned forward. “Also, your target shouldn’t be any of the Shelby boys.”

“Then who?”

The most cunning smile came over Willow’s face. “Grace Shelby, Thomas’s wife.”

Vicente immediately shook his head, voicing complaints. “No! I have no interest in killing women.” She frowned at his rejection.

“This man has mocked you.” She began lowly. “You and your standing. He siced his brother on your son.” She shook her head softly. “The time for being gentlemanly has passed.” Vicente took in her words, looking over at his son. Willow voice and gaze softened. “All angel did was love a woman.” She gestured to Angel. “Does he deserve to be in this state for that?” He remained quiet, irritating Willow slightly. “…I quite liked his restaurant.” He finally picked his head up to look at her before nodding.

“…Where should I send the money?”

Willow had to resist the urge to smile wickedly, choosing her professional smile instead. She pulled out a business card, handing it over to him.

“You can call me tomorrow with the money, and we can begin planning.” She explained. He looked at the card, playing with it softly.

“The Peaky Blinders will try to kill me when I do this.”

“That’s only if they can find you.” She responded with a slight tilt of her head. She shrugged. “It’s an extra seven thousand to avoid that.” She nodded at Angel. “An extra three to protect him.”

Vicente looked at her with a resolve for revenge. “Money is nothing compared to the satisfaction I’ll get out of this. Thank you.”

Willow pushed down the giggle that wanted to come out of her mouth. “You will get your revenge.” She said instead, pushing herself to her feet. She picked up Angel’s chart. “I look forward to working with you.”

She exited the room, nodding her head at the men before continuing down the hallway. She entered a room where the nurse who handed her the chart is waiting on her with her original clothes. Willow sighs and changes into her clothes before looking at the woman.

“Kill Angel when I give you the call, please,” Willow instructed with a sing-song voice. The nurse nodded her head before sneaking Willow out the back of the hospital. She walked down the gravel trail to where Ralph was waiting on her with a car. He looked at her as she got into the passenger seat.

“Are you satisfied?” He asked.

“Not until she’s dead, and I have a new ring,” Willow answered.

A few days passed, and Willow found herself opening her front door to see Tommy on the other side. She feigned a gasp.

“A married man at my door? Why I’d never!” She teased.

“Your sense of humor has never failed you.” He replied as Willow stepped to the side to allow him in.

“What’s really funny is the fact that you knocked despite having a key to the house.” She helped him take off his coat before storing it away.

“You always got upset when I walked in.” He pointed out. Willow scoffed.

“It’s never seemed to stop you before.” Tommy shrugged before going to take his usual seat in her living room as she went to her liquor cabinet to pull out some whiskey for him. She glanced at him as she walked back over, setting a glass cup on the coffee table and filling it with the dark liquor. “What can I do for you?”

“Grace is opening a charity.” He began. Willow raised her eyebrows, pretending to be surprised. “She’s having a dinner in a few weeks. You’re invited, of course. I want the two of you to run the foundation together.” This time, genuine surprise covered Willow’s face as she took a seat.

“Now, who really has a sense of humor…”

“Actually, it was Grace who suggested it. It’s because you seem to genuinely love children.” Tommy took a sip of his whiskey. “She has a few orphanages in mind, but she wants to visit them with you.”

“Yes, I do adore children.” Willow agreed, clasping her hands together. “But I’m not interested in helping Grace. I do hope you’ve realized by now that the two of us hate each other. No thanks to you.”

“You two fight over me?” Tommy said. The uptick in his voice made Willow look at him. He looked amused. She rolled her eyes, drinking her whiskey straight from the bottle.

“Let’s not be so full of ourselves this afternoon.”

“I suspected it, but you still let her claim the name Mrs. Shelby.”

“I don’t need your last name to make you mine. You’ve made that very clear.” The two looked at each other before smirking softly. He gestured for Willow to come over to him. Willow could only look at him as if he weren’t serious. He repeated the gesture, and she sighed, giving in to his request.

Making her way over, Willow took a seat on Tommy’s lap. He pressed the side of his face against her chest before kissing her neck.

“Will you do it?” He asked.

“I can’t really help all too much.” She revealed kissing the side of his head. “Sorry about that. I’m far too busy.” He tilted his head.

“The casino.”

“Nope.”

“Then what?”

Willow smiled softly and proudly. “I’m going to go see my son and bring him home.” Tommy looked up at her.

“…Do you need help?”

“No,” She played with his hair. “I can take of it on my own.” She tilted his head back so she could kiss him. She smiled when Tommy’s hands drifted up her skirt and deepened the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willow says she likes to stay out of things, but she stays instigating shit😭😭😭


End file.
